Gundam Seed Unlimited
by RagnaRulZ
Summary: A few years has passed after The Battle of The Messiah... The loyalists of Patrick Zala who have hid away in the past years are on the rise. ZAFT, Earth Alliance Forces and Orb have combined to form the Triple Alliance to resolve the rising power. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Gundam SEED Unlimited **

The Second Bloody Valentine had crippled Earth Alliance, United Emirates of Orb and ZAFT in terms of human resources, economy and other vital factors to run a nation. The Clyne Faction mediated between EA and ZAFT and together with Orb; they form a new peace treaty to dissolve the differences between naturals and coordinators. However there are a few who oppose the proposal and refused to acknowledge each race as brethrens but contributed to effort in rebuilding Earth. One such nation is Central America where anti-coordinators sentiments still remain and threaten to be hostile to the new peace treaty.

Eventually, under the efforts of the Clyne Faction, United Emirates of Orb and the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Triple Alliance came into being.

While Central America is reconstructing its military, another group of anti-natural activists are manufacturing weapons of war and training personnel for battle. This population belongs to the loyalist of the late Patrick Zala, they fled the PLANT to avoid persecution when Gilbert Durandal take over as Chairman. They reside in cluster of space colonies in between L3 and L5 (later known as "Genesis OMEGA"). The colonies are hidden well by large amount of debris but slowly revealing themselves as they recycle the debris for raw materials. They were declared hostile when they attacked Jule's fleet which trespassed the area. It was a clear message that not only naturals are their enemies but also those who are supporting and aiding them. This group of activists was later known as EXILER. Every now and then, there were crossfires between EXILER and the Triple Alliance. The Clyne Faction offered peace talk but was refused, the EXILER are hard-core loyalist of Patrick Zala. They also claimed Athrun Zala to be an unfilial son to his father.

Back in the Triple Alliance, weapons R&D resumed after the peace talks were unsuccessful. New mobile suits and assault ships were jointly created to serve the alliance if conflict arises. The PLANT also built new colonies in place of the ones destroyed in the past. Everyone waits for EXILER to make their move however the remnants of Blue Cosmos seem impatient.

* * *

**Prologue  
C.E. 75**

* * *

Xin carefully maneuvered his Space Worker Pod through the debris, searching for valuable parts to sell for profits. At times when there's luck, he would find intact weapons, usable limbs and various parts of mobile weapons. Otherwise, he will just take large chunk of junk to sell. Junk… this person is from the Junk Guild and a genius behind machine repairs and modifications.  
Only relying on the floodlights on his SWP to his find his way, he is very vulnerable to any kind of attacks. Something glittering caught his attention, upon deeper inspection it was fully intact Mobile Suit. After doing checks on his space suit, he opened the cockpit of his unit and propelled towards the menacing titan.

"Sweet…" he gasped. This is the best find he could get for sums of profits.  
"Any collector will fork out big bucks for a fully complete Mobile Suit. Let's check if the cockpit hatch still opens."

Working with such machines throughout his career, this task is nothing to him. In a moment the hatch open and Xin hoped into the cockpit. He gaped at the clean interior; no bloods stains at all! It seemed as if someone just abandoned this excellent piece of engineering. The whole cockpit droned when its system started up.

"OK… It works… Time to load it into my pod… After I sell it, I'm gonna be RICH!!!"  
Suddenly the sensor detected something, there's an assault ship approaching his direction. He immediately shut the machine down, hoping to avoid detection. Dreadfully, his SWP was still running; giving out signals to any nearby space craft. He tried to start up the Mobile Suit again but nothing was working for him.

"Damn it! Start up! Start up you _dummy_!!!" he frantically called as he kept pressing on the main power switch.  
He heard a loud thunk and force as if a crane had caught the unit.  
_'I'm going to die!!!'_

He dreaded for the worst when the movement stop. Suddenly the hatch open and lights flooded in. The next instant, he was pointed with guns.

"Step out of the cockpit with your hands behind your head. Failure to comply will result with immediate consequences," a firm yet feminine voice called out.

Scared for his life, he did what was told. Upon first glance of his space suit, anyone can tell he is from the Junk Guild.

"Oh? A Guild Tech. Didn't expect to you come across our GUNDAM. I'm Captain Tanakura. Welcome aboard my Valkyrie Vixen. If you have seen one, you can't find another."

* * *

That's how this young man started his first time as a pilot of a Mobile Suit and eventually joined the Triple Alliance in the effort to counter agressors.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is not an OC fanfic. I am using more unique characters and unique Machines in this story although OC do make occasional appearances. Please skip the next few chapters to get to the main story as the next few are Character Bios, Ships information and Machine Specifications unless you want to know more about these. **Warning as they may contain spoilers of this story.**  
This story is inspired by a Gundam SEED role play in a forum I used to lurk. And special thanks to Gary and Ah Poke who helped me a lot in creating this story. 


	2. Specifications

**Mobile Suit Specifications**

**MBF-X07 Deathslasher**

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Users:** Triple Alliance  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor, Mirage Colloid stealth system  
**Armament:** beam scythe x1, Vulcan gun x2(mounted on head), buster shield X1  
**Pilot: **Gary Locke

**Description:** This Gundam looked like Deathsythe. Its buster shield also emits an energy blade, and can even be launched at nearby foes. Although it relies on short-range weapons it has a head Vulcan gun for short range use. It also has 2 packs in which it can be equipped with!

**MBF-X07 Deathslasher + LR**

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Users:** Triple Alliance  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor, Mirage Colloid stealth system, sniping system  
**Armament:** Beam sniper x1, beam rifle x1, Vulcan gun x2(mounted on head), shoulder gathering, buster shield x1  
**Description:** This is Deathslasher equipped with the LR pack! This time, it is equipped with a heavy armor for more protection. Now, it speed is greatly reduced and it no longer has any close range weapons. Normally use only when needed for long range combat. Its beam sniper uses up 25 of Deathslasher LR power so it can only fire its beam sniper 4 times. All hits are deadly and accurate. Its beam sniper when put together is twice the height of Deathslasher LR. However, it is folded up at the back and only put together when needed.

**MBF-X07 Deathslasher + DX**

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Users:** Triple Alliance  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor, Mirage Colloid stealth system  
**Armament:** beam rifle x2, beam saber x2, beam scythe x1, buster shield x1, Vulcan gun x2(mounted on head), shoulder-mounted Gatling Cannon x2  
**Description: **It is basically is Deathslasher equipped with the DX pack. With this, it speed is greatly boosted and it now has better long range weapon! It can combine both its beam rifle to fire an even stronger beam! (Like Strike Freedom's MA-M21KF Beam Rifles)

**MBF-X09B Sage Gundam** (Bishop)

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Users:** Triple Alliance  
**Unit Type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**First deployment:** C.E 73  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery (Later upgraded to Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor)  
**Height:** 18.93m  
**Weight:** 85.54 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** Power Extender, Mirage Colliod (20 min), Trans Phase Armor, Positronic Deflector(form a umbrella-like deflector),  
Wings of Light, HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine, (Later with Neutron Jammer Canceller)  
**Armament:** Staff: Positronic Reflector blue and red and two barrels at both ends of the staff, beam and plasma cannon x1. The staff is not longer than sage and can be divided into two part, the upper half is longer than the lower half.  
2x Beam saber (stored at hips)  
1x beam shield  
2x "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannon  
4x Vulcan  
**Pilot: **Xion

**Description:** It looks like Freedom and destiny Gundam. No doubt it is just like sage even though it can't cast spells. It can control Mobile Suits (wirelessly) specially made for the control system. It can control up to 10 via the Mobile Doll System made by Orb to reduce live losses, because of Orb's small population. (Eg.10 Murasame)  
Xion don't have to control them, since they are operated by themselves unless Sage Gundam is destroyed. They are auto-computerized Mobile Suits which copy Xion's piloting skill/patterns and updated itself it became more powerful through battles.  
Sage's battleship also holds the system in case of emergency because the system is still under test. It has battle capabilities in every environment.

**GAT-X205 Excel Gundam**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance, Fabian's father  
**Users:** Earth Alliance, Fabian  
**Unit Type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor  
**Armament:** Armor Schneider Combat Knives x1, Shield x1 (Fixed on left arm shoulder for easy maneuver), "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x2  
**Description:** Looks like more or less like Justice Gundam without its sub-flight system and except that its colour scheme is black with yellow strips. It has 2 different Striker Packs to choose from but the Fighter Pack is mostly used as the Blast pack is mostly used on Earth to snipe and as it takes up a lot of energy.

**GAT-X205 Excel Gundam + Fighter Pack**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance, Fabian's father  
**Users:** Earth Alliance, Fabian  
**Unit Type: **prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor  
**Armament:** Armor Schneider Combat Knives x1, Shield x1 (Fixed on left arm shoulder for easy maneuver), "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x 2, Beam Saber x2, 60mm beam rifle x1, "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang x1

**GAT-X205 Excel Gundam + Blast Pack**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance, Fabian's father  
**Users:** Earth Alliance, Fabian  
**Unit Type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor  
**Armament:** Armor Schneider Combat Knives x1, Shield x1 (Fixed on left arm shoulder for easy maneuver), "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x2, Schlag 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon x 2 (Just like Calamity), "Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka x 1, 220mm 6-Barrel Missile Pod x 1 (Place next to the left beam cannon on its shoulder.), Beam Saber x 2 (When low on energy, he could detach the Beam cannon and attack with the beam sabers.)

**AMF-103A DINN RAVEN**

**Manufacturer:** Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Users:** Exiler, Sinra Regeotia  
**Unit Type:****R**econnaissance **A**ttack ad**V**anced **E**lectronic i**N**stallation mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 18.93 meters  
**Special Equipment:** enhanced sensors, Mirage Colloid  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Armament:** 6-tube multipurpose launcher x 4, MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun x1, MMI-M1001 190mm anti-aircraft shotgun x1  
**Optional Armament:** beam gun/revolver with bayonet x1  
**Description:** The DINN RAVEN's armament is identical to that of the standard DINN, but it has improved sensors and a Mirage Colloid cloaking system.

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type**

**Manufacturer:** Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Users:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, Triple Alliance  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Head Height:** 21.13 meters  
**Full Weight:** 80.41 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** light wave pulse thrusters (for acute maneuvering)  
**Armament:** JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle x1, MA-M3 heavy beam sword x1  
**Pilot:** Mitsko Shimoto (pilots a white, purple, orange, pink, and red color scheme custom unit)

**MBF-X08 Heavy Buster Gundam**

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**User:** Triple Alliance  
**Unit Type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**First deployment:** C.E 73  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Height:** 20.24  
**Weight:** 85.34 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Endure Phase Armour, Additional thrusters  
**Armament:** Vulcan x2, Electrical machine cannon x2 (Mounted on both forearms), Gatling gun x2 (mounted on the torso), M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher x2, 8-barrel missile launcher x1, Anti-beam depth charge x4, M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon x2  
**Pilot:** Xue Min  
**Description:** It looks like original Buster Gundam but it looks bulkier, it can fly fast with the additional thrusters. Phase shift 50 with 50 beam coating. Endure Phase Armour Despite's weight, it has independent flight. It can fight under water effectively since its Gatling cannons has under water capabilities and its missile pods can be fitted with torpedoes.

**YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam **(Unit 02)

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Users:** PLANT Space Patrol  
**Unit Type:** prototype attack use mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 18.21 meters  
**Weight:** 67.50 metric tons (without DRAGOON pod backpack)  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
**Armament:** MA-M22Y high-energy beam rifle x1, MA-MV04 composite armed shield system with beam saber x1, MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x4, XM1 "Pristis" beam reamer (beam cannon/scissor anchor) x2, large DRAGOON pod (GDU-X7 beam gun x9) x4  
**Pilots:** Courtney Hieronimus, Prayer Reverie, Knasrijam  
**Description:** In mid CE 71, ZAFT created a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance G Project suits. Like their EA predecessors, the ZAFT Gundams are armed with advanced beam weaponry and protected by Phase Shift armor. However, an additional technology is incorporated as well: the Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous N-Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated.  
The first of these suits is the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam. The Dreadnought Gundam is separate from the main ZGMF-X series, and serves as a test bed for both the N-Jammer Canceller and the DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system of the ZGMF-X13A Providence. Unlike the other nuclear-powered mobile suits, which are entirely new designs, the Dreadnought is actually built from a heavily modified ZGMF-600 GuAIZ frame. It is equipped with the ubiquitous beam rifle and CIWS guns, and a combined shield/beam saber, but the primary armament is a pair of "Pristis" beam reamers (beam cannon/scissor anchors) mounted on the hips. While these weapons are tethered to the suit by wires, they are completely DRAGOON controlled; the wires are simply to recover the weapons in the event of a malfunction in the still-experimental system.  
After the first unit was stolen (by Newtype clone Prayer Reverie), ZAFT hastily created another unit. This unit is much refined than the first unit. For the second unit, it bears Knas' personal emblem (a cross on the left chest).

**YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Users:** PLANT Space Patrol, ZAFT  
**Unit Type:** prototype attack use mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 20.24 meters  
**Special Equipment:** Neutron Jammer Canceller, Fatum-00 backpack/subflight lifter, Phase Shift (PS) Armor  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
**Armament:** MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x2, MA-MV03 composite shield with dual beam claw x1, MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber x2, MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle x1, MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon x2, Fatum-00 backpack/subflight lifter (M9M9 "Cervus" turret machinegun x2, MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannon x2, GAU5 "Volucris" machinegun x4)  
**Pilots:** Lindsay Immers  
**Description:** A specialized variant of the GuAIZ was also built before the war's end, the **YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type**. This suit was built as a testbed for many of the advanced weapons and technology used in the ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom, including Justice's Fatum-00 backpack/sub-flight lifter and Freedom's hip-mounted "Xiphias" rail guns. In addition, the YMF-X000A Dreadnought used a modified GuAIZ body.  
For Lindsay's custom has a black and grey colour scheme (similar to the dark and light tones on the regular units), most probably the pilot's favourite choice of tones…

**ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**User:** Xin  
**First Deployment:** CE 74  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Terra-Phase Shift armor extra armor to counter its own weapons' recoil  
**Armament:** "Romteknica" beam knives x2 (stored under the knee joint like Hyperion), "Mad Dog" 350mm Gatling cannon x1, "Shooting Star" Beam Gatling cannon x1, beam pistol x2, 9-missile pod x2  
**Alternate Form:**

**Escape Mode-** Phase Shift have to be deactivated in order to use this mode. All generated energy are transferred to the thrusters ONLY.

**Siege Mode-** All generated energy is transferred to the Gatling cannons to produce maximum weapon damage. Maximizes attack range up to 25km. Maximum attack range can compare with positron cannon. Only able to activate is mode when the enemies are far out from their attack range. Xin so far only used this to clear debris. In this mode the unit is immobilized.

**Description:** Constructed on a heavily modified GAT-X103 Buster frame. Unlike Buster, its armaments cannot dock together. Its Gatling cannons are stored at the back of the unit; they unfold and mount on the hips when active. The "Mad Dog" 350mm Gatling cannon uses gun launcher ammunitions and is belt-fed from a back pack.

**ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit Type:** mass production commander type mobile suit  
**User:** ZAFT  
**Rollout:** CE 75  
**First Deployment:** CE 75  
**Head Height:** 20.83 meters  
**Weight:** 90.12 metric tons  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Armament:** "Balmung" Tri-barrel beam Gun, "M5-M78" Laser Gatling / Vulcan Cannon, Heavy Beam Sword x1, MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod x1, Beam shield x1  
**Pilot: **Hayame Shoko  
**Description: **The** ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom** was a further development of the **ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited**.

**ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** prototype special operations mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 17.71 meters  
**Weight:** 46.4 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** Variable Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader, stealth system (Not Mirage Colloid)  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Armament:** 75 mm "Igelstellung" CIWS x2, beam saber x2, Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader x2  
**Optional Armament:** Trikeros Kai offense/defense system (beam gun x1, claw x3, sword blade x1) x1, beam pistol x2, beam gun/revolver with bayonet x1  
**Pilot:** Contra Mundi  
**Description:** Unlike its fellow sister units in the series (with **DeathSlasher** and **Heavy Buster**), this has engineers from ZAFT. Therefore bearing the ZGMF in its code name. The Testament's fixed armaments consist only of 2 waist-mounted beam sabers, 2 chest-mounted CIWS guns, and a pair of **Mirage Colloid Virus Spreaders**, derived from those of the **NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto** (the father of Mirage Colloid Virus Spreaders), which allow Testament to infect the computers of nearby mobile suits with a virus that disables their controls. This system is located in the two large horns on Testament's head. In addition, the Testament can use the Trikeros Kai, a large shield which wraps around the right arm and mounts three claws, a beam gun, and a retractable sword blade, and stores a pair of beam pistols. The stealth system's technology has not yet been revealed, but it does not involve the Mirage Colloid system used by the **GAT-X207 Blitz**, **GAT-SO2 N Dagger N**, and **AMF-103A DINN RAVEN**. Instead, it seems to prevent sensors from registering Testament, but has no effect on the naked eye. It is possible that this is achieved through its Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader system.  
**NOTE:** later on in the story it will be upgrade to **RGX-00+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament**

**ZGMF-X11S Regenerate**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, Morgenroete, Inc.  
**User:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** prototype transformable attack use mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 17.81 meters  
**Weight:** 47.57 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Armament:** hyper impulse beam cannon x1, MA-X200 beam sword x4  
**Pilot:** Ash Grey  
**Description:** Unlike its fellow sister units in the series (with **DeathSlasher** and **Heavy Buster**), this has engineers from ZAFT. Therefore bearing the ZGMF in its code name. The Regenerate is derived primarily from the **GAT-X303 Aegis**, and can transform into a mobile armor attack mode. The Regenerate is armed with an extremely powerful hyper impulse beam cannon, capable of destroying a space fortress with a single shot, and four long beam swords. However, its most unique feature is the ability to "regenerate" damaged parts in mid-battle by ejecting them and replacing them with parts from the unit's large backpack. In addition, the cockpit is located in its backpack, which mounts a pair of lightwave pulse thrusters similar to those on the **M**obile suit **E**mbedded **T**actical **E**nf**OR**cers. The backpack can detach from Regenerate and dock with other mobile suits, seizing control of them in the process.

**ZGMF-X17A Azure**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, Morgenroete, Inc.  
**User:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** prototype attack use mobile suit  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Supporting Fighter, Voiture Lumière propulsion system  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Armament:** MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon x 2, MX2200 beam shield generator x2, RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber x 2, MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon x1  
**Supporting Fighter:** high-energy long-range beam cannon x 1  
**Optional Armament:** High energy beam rifle x1, MA-M7 "Festum" Hybrid Sword.  
**Description:** The **ZGMF-X17A Azure** is constructed as a test bed for high maneuvers in Earth's atmosphere. It has several aero-dynamic wings on its back and legs. It consists of a support fighter which is attached to the back. It doubles as a booster (when attached) and an independent fighter (when detached). Its speed overshot many other mobile suits, causing it to be a deadly foe. Its paint scheme is a combination of sky blue and white.

**ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**User:** Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit Type:** detachable maneuver cockpit prototype mobile suit  
**Special Equipment:** detachable Core Splendor cockpit, Trans-Phase armor, hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Armament:** MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4, aerodynamic shoulder shield (Fixed on each shoulders) x2  
**Optional Armament:** heavy sword x 1, high-energy beam rifle x1  
**Pilot: **Raul Ortega

**Description:** The **ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor** is a heavily modified **ZAKU Phantom** which uses Core Splendor system of the **ZGMF-X56S Impulse**. It still maintains the standard ZAKU Phantom armament. The **ZAKU Splendor** can be launched in four parts: the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, Core Splendor cockpit and Wizard Pack Flyer.

**ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom**

**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**User:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit Type:** custom general purpose mobile suit  
**Special Equipment:** hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, Trans-Phase armor, custom Wizard Pack  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Armament:** MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x1, shoulder shield x2, buster sword x1  
**Optional Armament:** MA-M3 heavy sword x2, M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher x2, M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle x1, beam cannon x2  
**Pilot:** Mitsko Shimoto

**Description:** The **ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom** is a rebuilt and remodel of a ZAKU Phantom. Mitsko pilots it when she is transferred to Mark Zeiw on earth. Her **ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom** replaces the hand grenades with hardpoints for a GINN's heavy sword and incorporates a variation of Trans-Phase armor. While most Trans-Phase equipped mobile suits are permanently set in a particular color scheme, Mitsko's ZAKU is normally gray and briefly turns red when hit by enemy fire. In addition, Mitsko's ZAKU includes a "buster sword" head fin and can mount 3-tube "Pardus" missile launchers on its legs, as well as a customized flight-capable Wizard Pack. The shoulders can also be fitted with small beam cannons, removing the shoulder shield in the process.

**ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU**

**Manufacturer:** EXILER military industrialists  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** next generation model advanced prototype mobile suit  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift armor, DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor  
**Armament:** MA-BAR76T high-energy beam rifle x1, MA-M90S beam javelin x2, large DRAGOON pod (GDU-X7 beam machine gun x5, beam spike x4) x2, small DRAGOON pod (GDU-X4 beam assault cannon x2) x8  
**Optional Armament:** MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, shoulder shield x2  
**Pilot(s):** Rinna Serra Iyasaka, Tan Ah Teck

**Description:** The **ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU** is a heavily modified ZAKU Phantom used to test the refined DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system, which unlike the original DRAGOON system can be used by ordinary pilots who do not possess exceptional spatial awareness (**Newtype**). The Providence ZAKU in turn is based on the ZGMF-X13A Providence. It is equipped with the same type of hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor that is later employed by the **Legend** and ZGMF-X42S **Destiny**. The Providence ZAKU was originally intended to be a mass-production mobile suit, but due to cost issues it was not put into production and so far two is produced. After EXILER spies stole the blueprint, their industrialists continue its production to use it as their weapon.

**GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortresta Mode  
Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**User:** Earth Alliance  
**Unit Type:** limited production close combat mobile suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, beam saber x2, cannon x1, 8-barrel missile pod x1  
**Optional Armament:** 57 mm high-energy beam rifle with 175 mm grenade launcher x1, Beam shield x1  
**Pilot(s):** (Gotta come up with their names)

**Description:** This limited production mobile suit is only pilot by super-ace pilots. Deployed in both Blue Cosmo and Earth Alliance

**GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Users:** Earth Alliance / Blue Cosmo / LOGOS (?!)  
**Unit Type:** mass production long-distance artillery mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 17.81 meters  
**Weight:** 80.7 metric tons  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** laminated armor (improved type of heat-resistant ablative gel DPX-30)  
**Armament:** 350mm gun launcher x1, 94mm high-energy rifle x1, 3-barrel 220mm missile pod x2, ES01 beam saber x2  
**Armament docked modes:** 94mm hyper-impulse sniper rifle, 350mm anti-armor shotgun

**Description:** Supposedly a "mass produced" form of the X103 Buster, the Buster Dagger is an extremely rare unit during the First Bloody Valentine War. Originally a concept design for a Striker Pack to be attached to the 105 Dagger, the design is eventually deemed to complex for a mere Striker Pack and developed as a Dagger in its own right - possibly explaining the obscure model number. Based on the 105 Dagger frame, the Buster Dagger equips the same 350mm gun-launcher and 94mm beam rifle as the prototype, but reduces its missile armament to a pair of 3-barrel launchers rather than Buster's 6-barrel versions; however, the Buster Dagger does add a pair of ES01 beam sabers, filling in the close-combat weakness of Buster itself.

**GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Users:** Earth Alliance / Blue Cosmo / LOGOS (?!)  
**Unit Type:** prototype transformable attack use mobile suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Armament:** M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5 mm automatic CIWS x2, ES04B beam saber x2, 46 mm 6-barrel Gatling gun x1, 175 mm multipurpose smoothbore tail cannon x1, multipurpose turret x1, M703K beam carbine x1, shield x1  
**Pilot(s):** (Gotta come up with their names)

**Description:** The Earth Alliance used data from the Gaia to create the **GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger, **a prototype using components of the GAT-02L2 Dagger L that is initially intended to test the viability of the design for mass production. The Wild Dagger is later put into limited production, with a total of 72 being produced for use in counter-insurgency units. Like the Gaia, the Wild Dagger can transform into a quadrupedal mobile armor mode for high-speed hit-and-run attacks. In this mode, it is armed with a forward-firing Gatling gun and a rear-firing cannon, and the waist-mounted beam sabers pivot outward to function similarly to the Gaia's wing blades. The rear-firing cannon is used to finish the job if its Gatling gun and beam sabers prove inadequate in a hit-and-run attack. The Wild Dagger also includes a back-mounted turret that can mount a variety of weapons, including beam cannons and missile launchers.

**GAT-X105V Strike Vert**

**Manufacturer:** Terminal  
**User:** Terminal  
**Unit Type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Head height:** 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** 64.8 metric tons  
**Powerplant: **Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Special equipment:** hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57 mm high-energy beam rifle x1, bazooka x1, shield x1, 6-barrel missile pod x2, "Big Slam" buster sword x1  
**Optional equipment:** AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel, P204QZ Panzer Striker

**Description:** Ever since the GAT-X105 Strike has become greatly outdated, the engineers from Terminal remodeled and reconstructed the **Strike Rouge** in their factory. Most of the cosmetics are retained; higher maneuver capabilities are installed along with a new power-plant. Hard-points at the legs for missiles are installed to give the Gundam more kick. It looks like the regular strike, except its paint scheme is switched to green and grey.

**GAT-X105V Strike Vert + AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel**

**Manufacturer:** Terminal  
**User:** Terminal  
**Unit Type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Head height:** 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** 64.8 metric tons  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Special equipment:** hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57 mm high-energy beam rifle x1, bazooka x1, shield x1, 6-barrel missile pod x2, "Big Slam" buster sword x1, wire-guided gunbarrel pod (GAU-758S beam gun x1, M70AMSAT missile x2) x4  
**Pilot:** Meinz "High" Heinemann

**CAT1-X4/3§Ù Hyperion**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance/Eurasian Federation, Terminal  
**User:** Terminal  
**Unit type:** prototype mobile suit  
**Head height:** 16.9 meters  
**Base weight:** 54.7 metric tons  
**Special equipment:** "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system, Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Armament:** multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Romteknica" RBW Type 7001 beam knife x4, "Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99 beam submachinegun with "Romteknica" RBW Type 7001 beam bayonette x2, "Forfanterie" beam cannon x2  
**Pilot:** Daisuke Yamabuki

**Description:** The Hyperion series is armed with a "Zastava Stigmate" beam submachinegun which had its battery stored in a "clip" and could be quickly replaced. While its shots were weaker than those of standard beam rifles, its rate of fire was much greater. The units also come with 5 "Romteknica" beam knives (one stored on each limb and one mounted as a bayonet on the submachine gun), which are powered by their own independent batteries and thus draw no power from the suits' batteries; this allows the beam knives to be used as throwing weapons. In addition, the Hyperion units carry two head-mounted CIWS guns and a pair of "Forfanterie" beam cannons on their backpacks, which fold over the shoulders in use.

Their main feature, however, is the "**Armure Lumiere**" mono-phase lightwave shield system. This system consists of 7 emitters, one on each arm and 5 on the backpack. The emitters generate triangular beam shields while the backpack-mounted units could also project an energy globe similar to the "Umbrella of Artemis". This completely surrounds the mobile suit, protecting it from any attacks. The beam submachine guns as well as the "Forfanterie" cannons could fire through the barrier allowing the suit's pilot to take refuge within the barrier while still attacking the enemy. The shield emitters can be configured to focus the lightwaves into large, triangular, beam saber-like weapons which could then be used to penetrate other lightwave shields. It should be noted that the emitters are actually vulnerable to attack regardless of the shield itself being active.

**ZGMF-X31S (RGX-02) Abyss Gundam **

**General and Technical Data  
Model number(s): **ZGMF-X31S (ZAFT); RGX-02 (Earth Alliance) **  
Code name: **Abyss Gundam **  
Unit type: **prototype transformable amphibious mobile suit**  
Manufacturer:** Integrated Design Bureau  
**Operator(s): **ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty); Earth Alliance **  
First deployment: **2 October C.E. 73**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 17.84 meters**  
Weight: **max gross weight 92.39 metric tons**  
Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**  
Equipment and design features: **Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; deuterion beam energy supply system, allows for remote recharging of energy with battleship **  
Fixed armaments: **MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS; 2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in chest; M107 "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon, mounted on backpack, forward facing in mobile armor mode; 4 x MMI-TT101 Mk9 high-speed guided torpedo; 2 x M68 dual cannon, mounted on fins; 2 x MA-X223E triple beam cannon, mounted inside fins  
**Optional hand armaments:** MX-RQB516 beam lance  
**Pilot(s):** Auel Nieder, Mare Strode, Rei Mikazuki

**Technical and Historical Notes**  
In the postwar era, ZAFT unveils its "second stage" of advanced new Gundam mobile suits. Unlike the other second stage suits, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam is a transformable amphibious unit. As with other Gundam designs, the Abyss Gundam is equipped with Phase Shift armor that blocks conventional weapon attacks. Because the Junius Treaty bans the use of N-Jammer Cancelers, ZAFT develops the deuterion beam energy supply system to recharge batteries on the battlefield. When energy reserves are low, the Abyss Gundam can receive an incoming energy beam from its mothership and recharge its batteries.

Although the Abyss Gundam's mobile suit mode is operable in Earth and space, its mobile armor mode can only be used underwater. In its mobile armor mode, the Abyss Gundam is faster and more maneuverable than any of ZAFT's previous amphibious designs. Unlike other amphibious designs, the Abyss Gundam lacks phonon maser weaponry. Instead, it is armed with various types of beam weaponry. These armaments include the "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon, an improved version of the "Balaena" plasma cannon used by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. The Abyss Gundam also includes several other beam cannons mounted in its chest and fins, along with several CIWS guns. In addition, it is also armed with a beam lance for melee combat. For its intial testing, the Abyss Gundam is assigned to ZAFT test pilot Mare Strode. On October 2, C.E. 73, the Abyss Gundam is stolen from ZAFT's Armory One PLANT by Earth Alliance operative Auel Neider, and Mare is shot by Stella Loussier. The Abyss Gundam is later destroyed by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam in a naval battle near the Greek island of Crete in the Mediterranean Sea.

It was recovered by ZAFT forces later and it is now piloted by Rei Mikazuki.

**TMF/X905 G-ARM **

**Manufacturer: **Integrated Design Bureau  
**Code name: **Garm  
**Operator(s): **ZAFT  
**Unit type:** Proto-type production ground assault mobile suit  
**Accommodation:** 2 pilots, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Special Equipment:** Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Fixed armaments:** doubled-edged beam saber (mounted on mouth), beam spike equipment type "Unicorn" horn (mounted on forehead), 2-barrel beam cannon (mounted on back), MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon (mounted in between the 2-barrel beam cannon).  
**Pilot(s):** Xin and Shoko

**Description:** Based on the frame of the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. Several of its original features have changed to counter newly developed weapons of the enemies. For instance, the original (ineffective) horn is replaced by the beam spike equipment type horn which is capable of piecing the beam shield generator widely used by all forces. It's has enlarged thrusters to increase its speed.

**Technical and Historical Notes: **Knowing of the agility of their ground assault mobile suits, they are very essential during battles on flat terrains on earth. After new weapons are developed followed by formation of the Triple Alliance, engineers are trying to apply these technology onto these mobile suits. Garm is the result of the experiment. During the rescue effort after N Genocide, this was transport there for _trail by combat_.

**GAT-X440 Shadow **

**Manufacturer: **Earth Alliance  
**Code name:** Shadow  
**Operator(s): **N/A  
**Unit type: **prototype close-range attack use mobile suit  
**Special Equipment:** Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor, unknown stealth technology  
**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Fixed armaments: **"Kyoujin" beam katar x2 (mounted on both forearms), "Dokujin" beam saber x2 (mounted on leg), "Shashu" 20mm CIWS x2 (mounted on head)

**Description:** It is a light-weight type mobile suit for agile movement. It's specialized for strategic suicide mission when close range weapons and speed are most important in such battles. Upon discovery, it only has a plan black paint scheme.

**Technical and Historical Notes:** After refusing the Triple Alliance Treaty, Blue Cosmos were on their own to construct new mobile weapons. Knowing that no regulations are going obstruct them from creating new technology, they emphasized on inventing another cloaking technology which allows any unit to attack under stealth mode. However the success of the new stealth technology was short-lived. They were forced to abandon it when they found that EXILER is going to attack the country and fled the science facility. EXILER troops treated the building with very importance after they discovered the building is empty. As a result they used it as a landmark during N Genocide.

When Triple Alliance intervened, they had a different vision of the building and decided to comb the entire. Despite faced with resistance from EXILER guerillas, they secured the armory and found Shadow. Lowe, from the Junk Guild, saw potential of the potential and made a decision to modify it from that state while promising to return it to Valkyrie Vixen.

**GAT-X440 (MBF-P04) Gundam Astray Black Frame Outlast **

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc (based on a design by Earth Alliance)  
**Code name:** Shadow Outlast  
**Operator(s): **Junk Guild, Triple Alliance  
**Unit type:** prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Special Equipment:** Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor, unknown stealth technology, Neutron Jammer Canceler  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor  
**Fixed armaments: **"Kyoujin" beam katar x2 (mounted on both forearms), "Dokujin" beam saber x2 (mounted on leg), "Shashu" 20mm CIWS x2 (mounted on head), MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator x2 (mounted on wrists)  
**Optional armaments:** detachable Tactical Arms backpack consist of 90mm Gatling gun, oversized blade and "Lohengrin" launcher  
**Pilot: **Hayame Shoko

**Description: **Shadow was successfully completed in Orb and Lowe Guile saw fit to add modifications to make it a all-rounder fighter. Like its name, **Gundam Astray Black Frame Outlast **still retains its all black paint-scheme except with a little hint of red.

**Technical and Historical Notes:** Keeping his promise, Lowe returned the mobile suit to Valkyrie Vixen. At that time it still lacked the nuclear reactor. When Valkyrie Vixen was launched back to space, the ship made a stop at the Terminal. That was when the new reactor was installed.

Shoko who had her GOUF Custom was destroyed by **ZGMF-X17A Azure **while Raul borrowed it to fight. Shoko became the immediate pilot. The mobile suit was very compatible with Shoko's piloting skill and lasted her through out Gundam SEED Unlimited.

**GAT-X975 (ZGMF-X30A) Legionnaire**

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance (Completed in Terminal)  
**Code name: **Legionnaire  
**Operator(s):** Triple Alliance  
**Unit type:** prototype attack mobile suit  
**Special Equipment: **Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceler  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor  
**Fixed armaments:** 17.5mm CIWS x2 (mounted in head), MX2200 beam shield generator x2 (mounted on forearms), MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x2 (stored in legs, hand-carried in use)  
**Optional hand armaments:** MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle  
**Pilot: **Xin

**Remote weapons:** DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network): (general type mounts beam gun x 3) x6, (beam spike equipment type) x4: GDU-X7 assault beam machine gun, mounted on backpack, (beam assault cannon type) x2, mounted on waist armor.

**Technical and Historical Notes: **Earth alliance had the DRAGOON system installed in the **TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande. **Even though it was destroyed in combat, the invaluable data still existed. The Blue Cosmos saw fit for this system on a mobile suit. Like **GAT-X440 Shadow**, Blue Cosmo never saw its completion. Raul captured it and loaded it onto the Valkyrie Vixen.

Eventually it was completed in the Terminal. The engineers found the original design was unnecessary complicated, so they looked away from the original blueprint and started from scratch. As they have more confidence with ZAFT's DRAGOON system, they borrowed technology from the Strike Freedom and Legend. By doing like this, it also reduced completion time. The DRAGOON requires somebody with spatial skills to control it. And they are stored in a similar fashion to Legend.

**PET-X001 Death Bringer **

**Manufacturer: **Terminal  
**Codename: **PET-X001 Death Bringer  
**Unit type:** prototype attack mobile suit  
**User: **Poke  
**Powerplant: **Removable Energy Packs (Replaceable and Rechargeable)  
**Special Equipment: **Hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Detachable Battery Pack, Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor, Holographic Multi-imaging Projection System (HMPS. Projects multiple images of the PET-X001 all around the MS (6 images at once), "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system  
**Fixed Armament: **EMP coated standard dagger x2 (Jams small electronic parts), Electronic Particle Repulsion Beam (EPRB) anti MS anti Ship rifle (double hands) x1 (Uses repulsion technology to blast an MS or Ship into pieces, but uses a lot of energy. 10 shots without ship connection), AB Shield (It uses energy conversion technology to absorb beam type weaponry. Stops standard projectile weapons. Mounted on left arm.) Beam Pistol x2 (Rapid firing beam shots)  
**Optional hand ****Armaments: **Field Daggers x2, Machine gun rifle x1, Heavy (extendable sword) x1  
**Optional equipments: **P187QZ Artillery Striker (Has two additional positron particle cannons. 1 shot without power connection to a ship), P237QZ Saber Striker (Beam Sabers x5, Variable Incision Type (VARIT) sabers x2 (VARIT can change its type of material it slices through), P088QZ Boost Striker (No weapons, only increases speed)  
**Note: **Can run without packs, packs give additional weapons or speed.

**Description:**  
Built for speed and close combat, the Death bringer has no need of packs. Its energy may be shot to it to reload its energy pack. With its boost pack, its speed is unmatched but has no additional weapons. With the saber pack, its EPRB rifle must be kept in the ship. With the artillery pack, it consumes a lot of energy and thus should only be used with a ship power connection. Its design of the pilot, Poke, and is customized to suit his close combat capabilities.

**XLR-X515 Salvo **

**Manufacturer: **EXILER Military Industries  
**Code name:** Salvo  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit type:** Prototype fully-armored barrage assault type mobile suit  
**Special Equipment: **Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Powerplant: **Ultra-compact hyper nuclear fission reactor  
**Fixed armaments: **HMG-Z116 "Rabid" Ultra beam autocannons x 2 (mounted on back), EIE-Z230 "Ardent" Revolver Cannon x 2 (mounted on forearms), AGM500 "Screamer" heavy guided missiles x 42, Beam shield emitter x 5  
**Optional hand armaments:** MA-M42Z (unknown-type) high-energy beam cannon  
**Pilot: **Thule Nygren

**Description:** A heavily armored mobile suit created for far-range purpose. Legs generally serve no use for such a bulky and heavyweight mobile suit; hovering devices are used instead. Green and brown paint scheme.  
**Technical and Historical Notes: **Corporal Thule Nygren's mobile suit which possesses much-capability in far-range and mid-range combat. It was deployed in N Genocide and effectively took out several lives. Its thick layered armor is able to endure a few damages from optical attacks. Physical weapons literally do no damage to this mobile suit but beam shield emitters are prone to any forms of attack.

**XLR-X120 Ryuga **

**Manufacturer: **EXILER Military Industries  
**Code name:** Ryuga  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit type:** Prototype melee attack mobile suit  
**Special Equipment: **Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Powerplant: **Ultra-compact hyper nuclear fission reactor  
**Fixed armaments: **"Tigress" 25mm CIWS x2 (mounted on head), "Pata" beam sword gauntlet x 2, "Main-gauche" beam dagger x 1, "Solar Sword" beam saber x 2 (mounted on the tip of both feet), "Sacred Mission" beam shield generator x 2, XIL3812 EQS1358 rocket anchor x 4 (mounted in hands and feet)  
**Optional armaments:** detachable Tactical Arms backpack consist of oversized hybrid "Schweizersabel" sword and MA-M42Z (unknown-type) 100mm high-energy beam cannon  
**Pilot: **Nikola Demos

**Description: **Slimmer than regular mobile suits for complex agility. Created specially for close-range and mid-range combat.  
**Technical and Historical Notes: **Created as a test bed for close range ability without the aid of additional thrusters. Piloted by Star Corporal Nikola Demos who is well-known for her outstanding mental endurance. This combination has great potential in becoming a deadly weapon.

**XLR-X101 Assegai **

**Manufacturer: **EXILER Military Industries  
**Code name:** Assegai  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit type:** Prototype general purpose mobile suit  
**Special Equipment: **Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Brain-link cockpit controls  
**Powerplant: **Ultra-compact hyper nuclear fission reactor  
**Fixed armaments: **"Hellfire" beam pole axe x 1, "Brocca" beam spike equipment type spear x 1, XIL183 "Oblivion" beam pistol x 2  
**Optional armaments:** XIL5566 "Arrogance" 60mm high-energy beam rifle w/190mm grenade launcher x 1  
**Pilot: **Charlie Wolf

**  
Technical and Historical Notes: **EXILER created a few beam spear-type weapons and needed a relevant mobile suit to deploy them. The mad-drive for advanced technology and weapons was the reason why this mobile suit was created. In order to protect EXILER from the Triple Alliance, the scientists were pressurized to make the mobile battle-worthy as soon as possible. Creating a cockpit proved to be difficult as the arsenal of weapons was very complex so they switched to cybernetic controls.

**XLR-X23 AVENGER**

**Manufacturer:** EXILER  
**User:** S.W Charlie Potato (EXILER Big boss)  
******Unit type:** heavy assault mobile suit  
**Power Source:** Nuclear Fusion Reactor, Rechargeable Energy Packs  
**Special Equipment: **Beam Weapon Energy Absorption Shell _(It absorbs shots from beam type weapons into its energy packs)_, Refraction / Concentration Shield _(It refracts beam type weapons and concentrates his own beam type weapons)_, Nuclear Discharge Field _(It drains its energy packs or nuclear reactor to cause a nuclear field pushing away or wiping out surrounding MS, ship or structures. May be repelled with a similarly charged field)_, Multi Lock On Positron Cannon x4 _(Using the same technology as the freedom, the AVENGER has 4 positron cannons instead of copying the freedom's 2 positron and 2 rail cannons)_, Long Range Radioactive Shell Launcher x1 _(Using a high pressure hydraulic powered gun, it fires huge shells that have gone thru the nuclear reactor at ranges of 25km)_, Anti Ship Beam Saber _(An extendable beam saber that is both thick n board)_, 500 beam shots per minute Connected Dragoon x2 _(Fires 500 shots per minute, however it requires a connection to the AVENGER as it consumes too much power to have an independent power source)_, Radioactive Flame Thrower x1 _(Flames produced from a nuclear reactor are radioactive, this uses the flames and turns in into a lethal weapon)_, 60 Rocket launcher x2 _(Fires 60 rockets at once)_, Fortified Phase Shifter Armor _(Nullifies physical weapons. Only its joints are not protected by this)_, Sonic Disrupter Technology _(Uses sonic waves to destroy glass, it will blind a MS by destroying its viewing sensors. May be countered by a wave of similar frequency)_  
**Standard Armaments: **None  
**Pilot: **Charlie Wolf

**Description: **Built of destruction and revenge, it has almost 0 mobility due to its bulky weapons and power packs; however it has a 360˚ waist turning capability that compensates for it. It is fully armored except for its joints. It is extremely difficult to approach this MS due to its highly destructive power.


	3. Gundam SEED Unlimited Characters

Gary Locke

**Description:** Enlisted to Orb army in determination to save the world. He has a long history with Exiler as they once raided his home and killed everyone there except him. However, he doesn't remember it and is a very happy-go-lucky kind of person. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel and he wears a fingerless glove as well as a standard orb uniform. He steals the DeathSlasher to defend himself from the assault by Exiler.  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Lieutenant Colonel (Orb)  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Purple  
**Pilot of:** MBF-X07 Deathslasher  
**Ethnic Origin:** Scandanavian  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Rei Mikazuki

**Description: **A very solemn girl in her entire; only speaks when necessary. She always ignores anyone who wants to start a conversation with her. If Sayako were to meet her, she will immediately know that Rei is a surviving subject of Operation Sanctuary. Her luxury is her super-human skills of piloting a mobile suits which gave her much attentive from many people. She was supposed to be assigned to Mark Zeiw at the same time as Gary Locke but delayed due an ambush on her carrier en route to Orb. Overly-obedient to commanders whom she serves. Her heart is yet to be unlocked by the destined man. She doesn't differentiate between male and female which gives headache to many people. She also keeps her hair short like a pageboy.

**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Hair Color: **Blue  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-X31S Abyss, ZGMF-X17A Azure  
**Ethnic Origin:** Unknown (Probably Japanese)  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Xion

**Description:** He lived through the terrible war and his families survived along with him. He is a brilliant kid and loves to play action games which is a simulation made by Blue Cosmo to develop piloting skills on naturals and help them fight coordinators without even noticing and thought it was fun. His records were found out in the Internet that he is one of the best 20 players. He was forced to become a pilot as an Earth Alliance soldier. He started piloting a mobile suit the strike dagger at the training center; he was bonded to the mobile suit in no time and helping E.A to win countless battle. His father was a coordinator and his mother was a natural. He was promoted to commander in a short period. He was lucky to have a good captain which had good leadership and won't risk his soldier's lives. He also had his best friend, Fred, along with him.  
**Genetic type:** Natural  
**Age:** 19  
**Nationality:** Eurasian Federation  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Second Lieutenant (Earth Alliance)  
**Hair Color:** Silver  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Pilot of:** MBF-X09B Sage Gundam(Bishop)  
**Ethnic Origin:** Russian  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Fred Barrier

**Description:** Best friend of Xion who had fought many battles alongside him. Former Gunman in Earth Alliance's Linear Tank Platoon who possess deadly accuracy in long range combats.  
**Genetic type:** Natural  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** Eurasian Federation  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Ensign (Earth Alliance)  
**Hair Color:** Light Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Pilot of:** GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam (Fred Custom: Pure White), GAT-X207 Blitz, EOZ-SC Siege Tank  
**Ethnic Origin:** Canadian  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Xue Min

**Description** A boy with carefree, relaxed and calm personality, he doesn't like to risk his life because he is scared of death. He was separated from his parents since he was young and was adopted then. Trained in ZAFT's Carpentaria Training Center, he never had any actual combat experience. He was born LUCKY. He made friends with Xion and Fred who saved him from his unexpected escape.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Hair Color:** Dark brown  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Pilot of:** MBF-X08 Heavy Buster Gundam  
**Ethnic Origin: **China  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Lindsay Immers

**Description:** Pilots the YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. She is a pretty strong girl; she never gives up. Even if the chances are so small or if there isn't any chance she still doesn't gives up and always goes on. One of the reasons is because she has been through a lot in her life and knows that there is always something to live for. Lindsay protects the persons close to her with her life. She would sacrifice herself for them until the day she dies because they mean everything to them. Lindsay also always will be there for them to help them so they never have to stand all alone for it. She can be quiet but that is because she thinks deep a lot and writes songs.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Hair Color:** Brown (kept long)  
**Eye Color:** Purple  
**Pilot of:** YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type  
**Ethnic Origin:** Scandanavian  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Fabian Imre

**Description:** He was engulfed in battles at very young age. He is more of a quiet boy and does not get along with strangers fast. It takes time for him to get familiarise with his surroundings before getting able to sleep or make friends. After losing his family during the Second Bloody Valentine War, Fabian has almost never smiled. Normally wears a white or grey T-shirt with a black sweater and long blue jeans. Fabian, being a Coordinator, has the skills to create small size electronics. Fabian does not follow any alliance or group as he fights for his own beliefs and also to find the pilot who shot down his parents. To fulfill his revenge, Fabian pilots the Excel Gundam which his father made for him as a present to be given to him on his birthday but failed to do so. He currently belongs to no ship and so he moves around in a cargo truck unless needed.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator (First-Generation)  
**Age:** 15  
**Nationality:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** None  
**Hair Color:** Navy blue  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Pilot of:** GAT-X205 Excel Gundam  
**Allegiance:** Serpent Tail

Sinra Regeotia

**Description:** Pilot of a customize mono-eye mobile suit, AMF-103A DINN RAVEN, with a emblem on the left shoulder "Soul-less". An ace pilot of the Exiler, a coordinator created simply to avenge those who died in the wars. During the incident of Junius 7 the first one, many scientist felt great anger and hatred against the earth alliance...thus they wanted to create the second ultimate coordinator (rather a failed product) to avenge those who died...In the process they became mostly mad and forgotten. Leaving the boy to fend himself, he was found by the Exiler troops and brought up by them. Understanding the purpose of his creation, he is a skillful but mood-less young man. Often treating life as a play thing, he doesn't find meaning to his existence because he is only a living weapon.  
He was brought up in a world without love, and so he doesn't know how to love things...only to hate and fill his rage to fulfill his purpose.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 19  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Lieutenant (EXILER)  
**Hair Color:** Red  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Pilot of:** AMF-103A DINN RAVEN

Mitsko Shimoto

**Description:** Enrolled into ZAFT at a young age. She was captured by ZAFT when she was a baby. As they found out that she was a coordinator and saw her skills on piloting a Mobile Suit, she was trained intensively before the Second Bloody Valentine War. She doesn't know anything about her parents. She wears the usual female ZAFT uniform. Hair is shoulder length and tied up in a pony tail. She has bangs. Very funny, happy, and confident. Mitsko is a coordinator and is short, but a great fighter. As the youngest Mobile Suit pilot, she's still a reckless, annoying kid. Rumours say that she is actually one of the coordinator project in L4 Mendel space colony.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type, ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Xin

**Description:** junk part dealer who gets his goods from the debris belt then sell them to customers on earth. After finding a fully intact mobile suit in the debris belt and decided to sell at high price to a collecter, his worker pod came under fire from a Triple Alliance ship (Valkyrie Vixen) and held captive aboard. He went under questioning from the captain. During his questioning, the ship was attacked by Exiler's mobile suits (mass-produced type). Since the ship was badly damaged from a previous battle, it was uable to evade the Exiler troops. As Xin did not want to die on alien ground, he decided to take off with that mobile suit he found. Unknowingly, he became a mobile suit pilot for the Triple Alliance.  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Love Interests:** Hayame Shoko  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger, TMF/X905 G-ARM, GAT-X975 (ZGMF-X30A) Legionnaire  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance, Junk Guild  
**Ethnic Origin:** Japanese (possibly with Western blood or Mixed Genes)  
**Alias:** Scattered Petals

Hayame Shoko

**Description:** One of the mobile suit pilots on board the Valkyrie Vixen. And also a close friend with Xin since he boarded the ship. She's quite a lass but a bit Anti-social because she's been intensively training in the PLANTs since she was young. The origin of this girl is a mystery. Some says that she's one of the coordinators projects in colony cluster L4. Mainly because her fighting capabilities overshot many pilots in ZAFT and ORB, which makes many people believes that. Another strange behavior of her is that she likes using her sharp combat knife to scrape the skin of her neck! And she doesn't understand what fear is. She usually keeps a expressionless face unless Xin appears in front her when she will always smile. This occasion puzzles many crew members even Xin (he barely knows her!).

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom, TMF/X905 G-ARM, ZGMF-X101S Kerberos ZAKU Splendor, GAT-X440 (MBF-P04) Gundam Astray Black Frame Outlast  
**Ethnic Origin:** Japanese  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance, Terminal  
**Alias:** Silent Fate

Tanakura Sayako

**Description:** Captain of a mostly female-staffed battle ship, the Valkyrie Vixen. She had battle experience since the Break out of Messiah. A loyalist of Lacus Clyne.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 28  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Captain  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Black  
**Captain of:** _Valkyrie Vixen_  
**Ethnic Origin:** Japanese  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance, Terminal

Knasrijam

**Description:** The pilot of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought 02, has extremely good Newtype potential. A failed product of the Mendel Space Colony Coordinator Project. Like Le Creuset, Knasrijam suffered from painful effects of his genetic flaws. Knowing that his genetic flaws will not let live long, he continue to pilot his mobile suit to prevent any bloodshed from happening. Many hardly know about his past. He is enrolled in PLANT's space patrol which keeps an eye on the space area around PLANT. Little had known that he came from the Combat Coordinator development organization "Circus" (where the only way to leave the organization was to win in handicaped fights); all his mobile suits have a cross on the left chest, which is the mark of people who passed the organization's test to leave.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat  
**Hair Color:** Jet Black  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Pilot of:** YMF-X000A Dreadnought 02  
**Allegiance:** Triple Alliance

Meinz Heinemann

**Description:** A close friend of Knasrijam who defected to Terminal before "Ragnarok" in CE 73. During the early stages of C.E. 75, he was spying for Terminal on the EXILER. After the catastrophe caused by N Genocide, he has been redeployed for anti-EXILER campaigns.

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Unknown  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Pilot of:** GAT-X105V +AQM/E-X04 Strike Vert Gunbarrel  
**Ethnic Origin:** German  
**Allegiance:** Terminal, Triple Alliance  
**Alias:** High

Daisuke "Poke" YamaBuki

**Description:** A close of friend of Xin and addicted to coffee. He piloted a customized Hyperion Gundam at the earlier part of the story. Currently lost contact with Xin. He is a civilian fighter at the mean time. All the time while he was in space, he helped Terminal to create a new kind of mobile suit that utilizes another kind of detachable/exchangeable powerplant. After completion, he became its pilot. He followed the Seraph to Earth to play a part in a campaign to besiege EXILER's sole base there. Presumably a subordinate of Andrew Waltfeld.

**Genetic type:** (Failed) Coordinator  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** None  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Pilot of:** CAT1-X4/3§Ù Hyperion (Remodeled, rebuilt and customized), PET-X001 Death Bringer  
**Ethnic Origin** Japanese (possibly with Western blood or Mixed Genes)  
**Allegiance:** Terminal  
**Alias:** Poke

Ash Grey

**Description:** A very aggressive mobile suit pilot of the stolen ZGMF-X11S Regenerate

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Leading Private (EXILER)  
**Hair Color:** Grey  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-X11S Regenerate

Cain Highroad

**Description:** Calls himself the enemy of the world; he hates naturals strongly. His will is to crush the Blue Cosmo then all the naturals. Pilot of the stolen ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament.  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Leading Private (EXILER)  
**Hair Color:** Light Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue and Grey **(Heterochromia)**  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament  
**Alias: **Contra Mundi

Kanon Memphis (Deceased)

**Description:** Manipulated by EXILER, easily became a living weapon. Her favourite quote is: "I used to be there; now I'm not!" Pilot of the stolen ZGMF-X17A Azure. Some times, she has deep thoughts of "What is the right?".

**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 15  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** Leading Private (EXILER)  
**Hair Color:** Magenta  
**Eye Color:** Hazel  
**Pilot of:** ZGMF-X17A Azure

Charlie Ward (Deceased)

**Description:** Manipulated by EXILER. During the Battle of Messiah, his mobile was heavily damaged and he too sustained severe injury. His defunct mobile suit was found by EXILER work pods. The EXILER scientists heal him back to life but for a price – his soul. Reborn with a full cybernetic, his mind is controlled by the EXILER. With his new body, he can plug into any Mobile Weapon's systems he is piloting. This ensures no delay from pulling levers and triggers. Everything is linked to his brain. The cockpit must also be refitted to suit his piloting style.

**Genetic Type:** Coordinator/Cyborg  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Unknown  
**Hair Color: **Blue  
**Eye Color:** Black  
**Pilot of:** MBF-P28A Demeter

Thule Nygren

**Description: **One of the few light-hearted people in EXILER. His main motive of joining EXILER is to kill as much naturals. He himself entered N Genocide as a platoon leader and lives to tell the tales of his killing spree. He appears as cheerful person outside but he changes into a bloodthirsty demon when he pilots his mobile suit.

**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 19  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Corporal  
**Hair Color: **Sea green  
**Eye Color:** Amber  
**Pilot of:** XLR-X515 Salvo  
**Ethnic Origin:** Mediterranean  
**Allegiance:** EXILER

Nikola Demos

**Description:** A very compliant soldier and also a highly-skilled Mobile Suit pilot. She has signature move which she lure her opponents into a favorable range and then kill them with a slash of her beam "Claymore". She is able to maintain high morals even when she knows the odds are against her. Her superiors like to brag about her and every trainees of EXILER admire her.

**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 19  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Female  
**Rank/Position:** Corporal  
**Hair Color: **Raven  
**Eye Color:** Mid-night Blue  
**Pilot of:** XLR-X120 Ryuga  
**Ethnic Origin:** Mediterranean  
**Allegiance:** EXILER  
**Alias:** Stealthy Paw

Charlie P.S. Wolf

**Description:** A cybernetic construct after being rescued and brainwashed by EXILER. When he was younger, he was the senior to Xin and Daisuke "Poke" in an institution on the Moon. They never got along due to Charlie's arrogance. There was one time he provoked Daisuke and got beaten very badly. From the incident onwards both of them became sworn-enemies. Charlie found many ways to oppose Daisuke. They last met at Jachin Due when Daisuke defeated him and at the same time severely injuring him. Would-be EXILER, Patrick Zala extremists, found him and turned him into a cybernetic construct. Since then, he came to be one of EXILER. His hatred to Xin and Poke was never extinguished.

**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Age:** 20  
**Nationality:** Genesis OMEGA  
**Gender:** Male  
**Rank/Position:** Specialist  
**Hair Color: **Copper  
**Eye Color:** Dark Brown  
**Pilot of:** XLR-X101 Assegai  
**Ethnic Origin:** Northwestern Europe (possibly with Eastern blood or Mixed Genes)  
**Allegiance:** EXILER  
**Alias:** Charlie Potato

* * *

**Agustus - **Chairman of EXILER 


	4. Ships and Crew members' profiles

**Strong Hold **

**Ship Type:** Assault Ship  
**Class:** _Fafner_  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance / Orb Union  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance(Atlantic Federation), Orb Union  
**Ships of Class:** Strong Hold, Mark Zeiw  
**Captain:** Hugo

**General Characteristic **

**Length:** 375 meters  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear pulse thruster x8, Small thermonuclear pulse thruster x10  
**Armor:** Laminated Armor, unknown thickness  
**Armament:** Fenrir Positron Blaster Cannon x 2, Gottfried Mk.71 225cm dual high-energy beam cannon x 2, Valiant Mk. 8.5 110cm linear cannon x 2, Igelstellung 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS x 16, Torpedo launcher x ?, Wombat/Corinthos/Sledgehammer Large missile launcher x 24, Surface-to-air missile launcher x 16, Anti-beam depth charge launcher x 8  
**Mobile Suit Complement:** MBF-X09B Sage Gundam(Bishop), MBF-X08 Heavy Buster Gundam, MVF-M11C Murasame x7, Wingdam Commander-Type x1  
**Linear Catapults:** Two

**Description:** The Fafner class assault ship is based on the Izumo class battleship and the Arch Angel assault ship. It has a smaller hangar then the Izumo battleships. It is a Trans-Atmospheric ship. She is able to enter and operate in an atmosphere and launch back to outer space with the help of a mass driver. In earth's atmosphere, she can fly low. She also has a sister ship, Mark Zeiw.

**Crew of the Strong Hold**

**Hugo Colberg - **ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; Captain of the _Strong Hold_. He cares more for the crew members' lives than the ship. He always hesitate when the mobile suit pilots try to something risky. He is used to have Xion and Fred on board as they have fought alongside since The Second Bloody Valentine War; and treat them like younger brothers.

**Andy Titus Smith - **ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; Andy in charge of the in the ship's Combat Information Center; he is also the executive officer of the ship and mans one of the electronic warfare stations.

**Taka Makabe - ** ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; a crew member who has followed Hugo since his first ship. Best of friends with the Captain. He is a a veteran mechanic.

**Josiah Newmann - ** ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; in charge of piloting _Strong Hold_ itself.

**Hung Somo **- ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; in charge of fire control

**Micheal Daniel - ** ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; Communications Manager

**Jackson Hauler - ** ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; in charge of the mobile suit and mobile armour complement

**Nicholas Web** - ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; in charge of enemy detection and electronic warfare identification on the CIC

**Strong Hold's Pilots  
**

**Xion - **ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; Pilot of Sage. He was order to guard the new mobile suits in the Okinawa Naval Base but failed to accomplish it. After the incident, he is determined to get them away from enemy hands and very aware of their specs.

**Fred Barrier - **ex-Earth Alliance, Triple Alliance, Natural; Pilot of a customized Jet Windam and later a salvaged (and rebuilt) Blitz Gundam. He has fought alongside with Xion in several battles and very familiar with their formation.

**Xue Min** - ZAFT, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; pilot of the Heavy Buster. When he was sleeping the Heavy Buster, Exiler carried it away with him inside (still asleep). He was rescued by Xion and Fred when Exiler wanted to use the Heavy Buster against Blue Cosmo. His life is full of lucky incidents which is why he's always complacent.

**John, Angus, Gui, Cedric, Mary, Tom and Dawne - **Orb, Triple Alliance, Naturals; the seven pilots of the Murasame mobile suits on board the ship.

* * *

**Mark Zwei**

**Ship Type:** Assault Ship  
**Class:** _Fafner_  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance / Orb Union  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance(Atlantic Federation), Orb Union  
**Ships of Class:** Strong Hold, Mark Zeiw  
**Captain:** Charal de Priest

**General Characteristic **

**Length:** 375 meters  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear pulse thruster x8, Small thermonuclear pulse thruster x10  
**Armor:** Laminated Armor, unknown thickness  
Armament: Fenrir Positron Blaster Cannon x 2, Gottfried Mk.71 225cm dual high-energy beam cannon x 2, Valiant Mk. 8.5 110cm linear cannon x 2, Igelstellung 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS x 16, Torpedo launcher x ?, Wombat/Corinthos/Sledgehammer Large missile launcher x 24, Surface-to-air missile launcher x 16, Anti-beam depth charge launcher x 8  
**Mobile Suit Complement:** MBF-X07 Deathslasher, ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom, ZGMF-X17A Azure (reconstructed), UMF/SSO-3 ASH x 4, GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortresta Mode x 4  
**Linear Catapults:** Two

**Description:** Sister ship of Strong Hold

**Crew of Mark Zwei**

**Charal DePriest - ** Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Captain of Mark Zeiw. Before that, she was a captain of a Izumo-class battleship which fought alongside the Clyne Faction in the Battle of The Messiah. She also holds a bit of information about "Operation Sanctuary" in the Mendel Space Colony.

**Hanson Doles** - Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Executive Officer (XO) of the ship. Co-captain and taking responsibility for CIC.

**Kal Rickman - ** Orb, Triple Alliance, Natural; Head Tech

**Kyle Powers - **Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Helmsman

**Tassa Kay** - Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Primary Weapons

**Nikola Lakewood - **Orb, Triple Alliance, Natural; Secondary Weapons

**Aaron Sandoval - **Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Communications Manager and Sensory Systems

**Mark Zeiw's Pilots**

**Gary Locke - **Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Pilot of MBF-X07 Deathslasher. He never liked Exiler as his family were killed by pro-Exiler coordinators and left to stive alone although he has forgotten how his family was killed. He likes to attack in stealth which his mobile is meant for. In the beginning of the story, he steals the DeathSlasher to defend himself from the assault by Exiler.

**Mitsko Shimoto** - ZAFT, Triple Alliance, Coordinator; Pilot of a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type then her ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom. A trendy teenager who never hesitate to "Kick Butt". Very funny, happy, and confident. Mitsko is a coordinator and is short, but a great fighter. As the youngest Mobile Suit pilot, she's still a reckless, annoying kid. Rumours say that she is actually one of the coordinator project in L4 Mendel space colony.

**Makoto, Chiaki, Raika and Winfield - **Orb, Triple Alliance, Coordinators; Pilots of the four UMF/SSO-3 ASH and GAT-01D1 Duel Daggers Fortresta Mode depending on what situation.

* * *

**Valkyrie Vixen **

**Ship Type:** Assault Ship  
**Class:** _Valkyrie_  
**Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Operator:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Ships of Class:** Valkyrie Vixen  
**Captain:** Tanakura Sayoko

**General Characteristic **

**Length:** 400 meters  
**Propulsion:** thermonuclear pulse thruster x 16  
Armament: QZX-2 "Völsunga" positron blaster cannon x 1, XM47 "Skögul" dual beam cannon x 2, M10 "Randgníð" triple 430 mm naval rifle x 1, 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS x 12, "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher x 16, "Dispar" intercept missile launcher x 16, Anti-beam depth charge launcher x 2  
**Mobile Suit Complement:** ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger, ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom, ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited x 3, High-maneuver type1 Jinn x2, ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor  
**Linear Catapults:** Three

**Description:** Dubbed as the Minerva II. Built for speed, it is fitted with more thrusters. It is designed as a trans-atmospheric mobile assault ship and a battleship. Named after minor female deities in Norse Mythology, called Valkyries. There is also another ship of the same class called Valkyrie Fandgris.

**Crew of Valkyrie Vixen**

**Tanakura Sayako - **Coordinator, ZAFT, Triple Alliance, Terminal; Captain of Valkyrie Vixen. She was a geneticist before the first Bloody Valentine War and was involved a lot of in most of Coordinators R&D in Mendel Space Colony. She also witness the birth of the Ultimate Coordinator then join the other scientists in the next project called "Operation Sanctuary". The experiment consisted of 50 embryos, only 20 survived but 5 of them had genetic flaws. Despite this, the experiment was a success. When Blue Cosmo raided the space colony, Sayako fled with one of the babies. After that, she joined ZAFT in attempt to avenge her fellow scientists killed in the raid. After realising the child (Shoko) that she rescued was going to be used as a living weapon, she kidnapped the child and fled once again to the Three Ships Alliance.

**Cindy Kay - **Coordinator, ZAFT, Triple Alliance; First Officer of Valkyrie of Vixen. Enrolled into ZAFT academy at the same time as Sayako and has been friends ever since. She is highly capable during combat operations.

**Hildr Stora - **CIC officer of the Minerva.

**Hrund Fortner - **Valkyrie Vixen's bridge personnel, weapons systems.

**Sigrdrífa Kerensky - **Valkyrie Vixen's bridge personnel, mans the sensors and secondary systems station. Since her first name is hard to pronounce she is called "Sky" by the crew members.

**Prima Maass - **Valkyrie Vixen's tech crew team leader.

**Hrist Herja - **Valkyrie Vixen's bridge personnel; helmsman.

**Urd, Skuld and Verdandi - ** Members of Valkyrie Vixen's tech crew

**Valkyrie Vixen's Pilots**

**Shoko Hayame - **Coordinator; Pilot of the ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom. Sayako clearly knows that she is conceive in an artificial womb as an experiment on producing a superhuman dubbed as "Operation Sanctuary". She has a small tattoo on her right shoulder as proof but mostly everyone doesn't seem to notice it. She faced intensive military training at a young age and isolated from the world which explains her anti-social behaviours. She always carry out orders swiftly and never questions the rights of the commander.

**Xin - **Coordinator, Junk Guild, Triple Alliance; Pilot of ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger and Shoko's love interest. A highly skilled Junk Tech in repairs, retrofitting and modifications. Originally a crew member of the Junk Guild's _ReHOME_. When he was looking valuable junk parts in the debris belt after the Order of Battle, he came a cross the fully intact mobile suit which he thinks it can fetch a high prices from collectors. However his worker pod was attacked the Valkyrie Vixen and held captive aboard. He went under questioning from the captain. During his questioning, the ship was attacked by Exiler's mobile suits (mass-produced type). Since the ship was badly damaged from a previous battle, it was uable to evade the Exiler troops. As Xin did not want to die on alien ground, he decided to take off with that mobile suit he found. Unknowingly, he became a mobile suit pilot for the Triple Alliance. He has a tattoo similiar to Shoko's, much to Sayako's surprise.

**Raul Ortega - **Coordinator, ZAFT, Triple Alliance; Pilot of ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor and Sayako's love interest. He likes to flirt around with the Valkyrie Vixen's bridge personnel by showing off his masculine body and flexing his muscles (much to Sayako's tolerance). He serve a comic relief on the ship. Besides being a elite pilot, he is very familiar with hand held weapons. He keeps a shotgun in his cabin.

**David, Derrick and Kenneth - **Coordinators, ZAFT, Triple Alliance; Pilots of the three ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. Coincidentally, they all are Xin's childhood who grew in the same PLANT.

* * *

**Dominion II **

**Ship Type:** Assault Ship  
**Class:** _Archangel_  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Ships of Class:** Archangel, Dominion  
**Captain:** Mysterious lady **(Nia Asakawa)**

**General Characteristic **

**Length:** 345 meters  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear pulse thruster x 6, Small thermonuclear pulse thruster x 8  
**Armament:** "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon x 2, "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm dual high-energy beam cannon x 2, "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm linear cannon x 2, "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS x 16, Torpedo launcher x ?, "Wombat/Corinthos/Sledgehammer" Large missile launcher x 24, Surface-to-air missile launcher x 16, Anti-beam depth charge launcher x 8  
**Mobile Suit Complement:** ZGMF-X10A (Evil) Freedom, ZGMF-X09A (Evil) Justice, GAT-X252 Forbidden, GAT-X370 Raider, GAT-X131 Calamity, GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam  
**Linear Catapults:** Two

**Description:** The Ship which represents the Blue Cosmo. Flag Ship of Blue Cosmo. Just Blue Cosmo…

* * *

**Ignorance**

**Ship Type: **Mobile Carrier (water)  
**Class: **_Eddga_  
**Manufacturer: **Gen Omega Industries  
**Operator: **EXILER**  
Ships of Class: **Ignorance, Restrained  
**Captain:**Star Colonel Torrent

**Length:** 500 meters  
**Propulsion: **Unknown  
**Armament:** Double anti-air laser Turrets x8, Missile Launchers (many), Auto-cannons (many), 200cm dual high-energy beam cannon x 2  
**Mobile Weapons:** AMF-103A DINN RAVEN, ZGMF-X11S Regenerate, ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament, ZGMF-X17A Azure (destroyed), ZGMF-X28S Demeter (destroyed), ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher x many

**Description:** The mobile carrier currently housing the stolen mobile suits. Manufactured by another EXILER industrialists.

* * *

**Ethereal **

**Ship Type:** Assault Ship  
**Class: **_Celestial_  
**Manufacturer: **EXILER Military Industries  
**Operator:** EXILER  
**Captain:** Sinra Regeotia

**_General Characteristic _**

**Length: **300  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear thruster x 15  
**Armament: **ELR-3 "Wraithlike" Positron Blaster Cannon x 3, XE55 "Oblivion" Dual Beam Cannon x 4, 40mm Mutli-barrel CIWS x 14, "Fiend" Heavy Missile Launcher x 20, "BOLT" Intercept Missile Launcher x 20, Anti-beam depth charge launcher x 2  
**Mobile Suit Complement:** RGX-00+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament, ZGMF-X11S Regenerate,  
**Linear Catapults:** 2

**Description:** EXILER created this battleship for heavy spatial combat. Well known for being genocidal, the weapons on board it possess uprated technology of any Triple Alliance holds. Besides the hull which is heavily armed, defensive and counter measures are taken to protect her underside. The Ethereal is also the flagship of EXILER.

**

* * *

**

**Seraph **

**Ship Type: **Prototype High Speed Mobile Frigate  
**Class: **_Isaiah_  
**Manufacturer: **Terminal  
**Operator:** Triple Alliance, Terminal  
**Commanding Officer:** Yzak Jule

**_General Characteristic _**

**Length: **350 meters  
**Propulsion: **Thermonuclear pulse thruster x10, Small thermonuclear pulse thruster x10  
**Armament: **Dual Barrel High-Energy Beam Cannons x 1, Beam Cannon x 2, CIWS x 6, Missile Launchers x many  
**Mobile Suit Complement: **PET-X001 Death Bringer, MBF-X08 Heavy Buster Gundam, YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam (Unit 02), YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental, GAT-X103K Buster Kai, GAT-X102K Duel Kai, Firearms Type, GAT-X105V Strike Vert  
**Linear Catapults:** 1

**Description:** A support ship constructed to cater to the Valkyrie Vixen. It was finished a few months after Valkyrie Vixen completed construction. It was comissioned after N Genocide. It includes a special hangar space for the PET-X001 Death Bringer


	5. EXILER'S MassProduced Mobile Suits

Exiler's mass produced mobile suits… Here are some of them…

**ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher**

**Manufacturer:** EXILER Military Industries  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** mass production combat mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 19.2 meters  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery  
**Armament:** MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod x1, M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun x1, spherical breaker x1, impact vice x1

**Description:** A variant model, the **ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher**, is a specialized close-combat mobile suit that features a heavy flail-like "spherical breaker" hammer, similar to that used by the Alliance's GAT-X370 Raider that can be attached to the heat rod. The GOUF Crusher's right arm is increased in size to handle the weight of its hammer, and a heavy "Impace vice" grip is mounted on the left shoulder.

**ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Spec Type**

**Manufacturer:** EXILER Military Industries  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** mass production combat mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 17.48 meters  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipments:** sensors, hardpoint for Wizard Packs, EX-G1 Knight Wizard  
**Armament:** MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2, MA-SX628 "Fodio" drill lance x4, belt-fed JPS36X Gigalauncher DR1 multiplex bazooka/beam cannon x1, G14X3IZ "Screaming Nimbus" scattering beam gun x1, Beam shield x1

**Description:** The **ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type** lacks the beam deflector shields of Terminal's version and is largely identical to the upgraded version, but mounts a large Knight Wizard backpack, which can be used to carry either two belt-fed "Gigalaunchers" with dozens of solid rounds stored in the backpack, eight close combat "Fodio" drill lances (which drill into an enemy mobile suit, then break off from the hilt and explode), or a mix of one "Gigalauncher" and four lances. In addition, the prototype DOM Trooper carries a single solid shield, with a hole in the front that allows it to be mounted on a drill lance.

**ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II **

**Manufacturer:** EXILER Military Industries  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit Type:** improved high maneuver mobile suit  
**Head Height:** 20.22 meters  
**Full weight:** 79.2 metric tons  
**Armament:** MMI-M636K beam carbine x1, MA-M92 heavy sword x1, shield x1

**Description:** GINN types remain in common use late into CE 73, including the new, more powerful **GINN High Maneuver II**, which seems to have been designed as an alternative to the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. However, the expense of the HM2 limits its use to a few elite pilots and units. The faction of EXILER that decides to carry out Chairman Zala's mad plans of genocide by dropping Junius 7 on Earth uses GINN HM2s as their main MS.

**XLR-M241/GB Tyrant **

**Manufacturer: **EXILER Military Industries  
**Code name:** Tyrant  
**Users:** EXILER  
**Unit type:** mass production combat mobile suit  
**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery  
**Fixed armaments: **4 x MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS x 4; 2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked (mounted in head), MA-MV03 composite shield, features dual beam claw on tip and beam shield generator (mounted on left arm), EQFU-5X mobile weapon pod (MA-81R beam assault cannon, AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles), stored on backpack  
**Optional hand armaments:** MA-M21G beam rifle

**Technical and Historical Notes: **An upgraded version of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, the XLR-M241/GB Tyrant serves as EXILER's main mass production mobile during the middle stages of the EXILER/Triple Alliance war. While the basic design is the same as the original, several improvements have been made to its armaments. In addition, some of the backpack thrusters have been replaced by mobile weapon pods.


	6. Phase01 Reoccurrence

Phase 01 **Reoccurrence **

**Triple Alliance Okinawa Sea Base **

"Boom! Boom!"  
Computerized Graphics of Mobile Suits blasted up across the screen. The simulation training was too easy for this coordinator pilot.

"Well done, kid. The training's over (said that for the 100th time). Please proceed to the waiting room and wait for your transfer to the SS Greased Lightning," a soldier said from nearby.

"Sigh... It is so boring; the advance training was so easy. The flames from the explosion in simulation can't even be compared with real-life combat! Orb has sent me here for advanced training since Exiler has just taken over a few territories near it. However, it is a little too boring here. Not much people are here with me. Plus, I hope that the SS Greased Lightning is a good ship instead of the lousy ship that I serviced in." Mumbled Gary as he turned and walked towards the lift...

"This place really seems to be very quiet. Imagine this scene when there's war everywhere…" whispered Gary as he entered the empty waiting room. In a split second, the whole place started to tremor. "Whaa--?!"

Sirens began to ring…  
"Base is under attack! Base is under attack by Exiler! All hands level 1 battle stations! All hands---- zzzzzzrrrrrrrrsssssssssss…"

"Cursed those people! Fancy giving us a surprised attack!" yelled Gary as he rushed out of the waiting room. The whole place was in chaos.

A few Zno units and many other enemy units appeared at the shore. The whole base was surrounded!

Suddenly, the area behind him exploded. He was flung aside from the explosion. The waiting room was destroyed. The only way to survive is to get a mobile suit and fight his way out.

(_Scene turns to the sea bay_)

On the other hand, Xion had received the call and sorted out himself.  
"Everyone Level One battle station, I repeat, all hands level one battle station."

"How did the Exiler guys know about this place. It is suppose to be a military secret. The mobile suits made here were to defend ourselves from their attacks. Are they planning to destroy them?" queried Xion before he launched.

"Sage! I'm taking off!"  
His intercom chimed.  
"Xion watch out! Enemies' Mobile Suits are everywhere!" Commander Hugo informed him.

"Yes sir!"

(_Back to Gary_)

Running out into the open, Gary could see Murasame mobile suits launching one after another. Then started to think what to do next…

"Remaining in a warehouse may be a good place to hide but it seems like those GINN and CGUEs are destroying hangers instead of shooting people out in the open. It seems like they are looking for something... Something! Don't tell me…"

He found a small stairways leading to what seems like an underground base. It was covered with lots of debris but he managed to squeeze his way through... As he made his way down, he saw a huge battleship.  
"So, as I figured out! They are after this... Maybe it is strong enough and able to withstand the abuse."

Seeing that no one is around, he sneaked his way deeper into the base and saw a few new mobile suit models laying around... Finally, some mobile suits... Gary climbed into one of them and closed the hatch. Then he started up the system...

"Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module… GUNDAM. Deathslasher Gundam…" Gary gasped as he mobilized the unit. Then he pulled out the keyboard and logged into its OS.  
"Checking unit's OS. Final Adjustments made. Checking weapon units: beam scythe, buster shield, Vulcan head cannons and shoulder Gatling cannons… What?! Only 4 weapons! How can I fight when there's no beam rifle?! Hmm… I need to get out of this enclosed area. Ha! The beam scythe!"

**Ssswwuuurrrrzzz!!!** (_Beam Scythe activates_)

**"Go DeathSlasher!!!"**

DeathSlasher's thruster roared as it jet-packed itself to the ceiling and slashes it open.  
DeathSlasher could be seen flying out of the ground, destroying a few BuCUEs.

"Curse you all!!! Exiler!!!"

(End of Chapter 1) 


	7. Phase02 Rising Power

Phase 02 **Rising Power**

(_The battle resumes with Fabian entering the FanFic for his debut appearance_)

"So the Triple Alliance is producing new mobile suits… Interesting. I've never seen a better Mobile Suit better than mine; this is exceptional (referring to DeathSlasher Gundam and Sage Gundam). As usual, the EXILER got in their way, just before these Mobile Suits can get into proper service," said Fabian as he observed the battle through a pair of binoculars at the mountain tarmac path.

Seeing the Exiler's units firing every single gun to destroy everything in the way made Fabian's blood boil.

"G8 (_Fabian's voice-activated computer_), activate the trailer's linear catapult. I'm going to launch. Equip the Excel with the Fighter Pack."

"Confirmed," replied a robotic voice.

The back of the trailer unfolds, revealing the Excel Gundam. The catapult's arms extend and the internal panels glowed green, indicating that Fabian should get into his unit.

_All systems green. Catapult power nominal. Excel Gundam ready for launch._

**"Fabian! Excel, Launching!!!"**

_Excel Gundam shot through the sky_

(_Back to the fight_)

"What! 35 Murasames shot down in just 4 minutes. These guys must be veterans!" Xion began to frown, the enemy was too overwhelming. "There's too many of them!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Large Heat source detected! Xion, it's heading from 6 o'clock towards you!_

Xion turned the Sage around and swiftly activated Sage Gundam's umbrella-like deflector, negating the attack from the Lohengrin. Unfortunately, a few fellow units perished under the blast. To make the situation worse, Xion's own battleship went under enemy fire.

"Let me get rid of the bigger threat (referring to ship which fired the Lohengrin). The ship should withstand that punishment for a while, that can buy me some time."

_Sage Gundam's Wings of Light powered up_

"One Murasame squad, follow me! We're gonna finish of that vessel," ordered Xion.

Flying at full speed with Wings of Light, the Sage Gundam changed it staff into a two-handed beam blade. The enemy desperately fought against it, but in vain.

"It's Judgement Day for you people!"

The beam sliced across the vessel's bridge, bringing that pain-in-the-neck to an end.

**Bepepepepepepepepepep!** (_Energy running low. Estimated time remaining: 480 seconds_)

"Tsk! There's no end to end this madness!" Xion roared, speeding to his mother ship. "You guys OK?"

(_At the other side of the Base…_)

"Those Bastards just keep coming! Trying to outnumber us?! Then try to out power us too!" Gary hollered as he extends the length of the BeamScythe.

**"RAAAWWR!"**

The DeathSlasher swung it around, slashing and slicing the Exiler's Units into pieces.

**"BOoOooOOOOmM!!!!"** (_Enemy units exploded_)

Suddenly, it rained laser beams from the sky. Those were DINNs attacking DeathSlasher from air, Gary began to hestitate. The Deathslasher wasn't meant for anti-air combat, It jet-packed backwards to dodge the line of fire.

(_Excel Gundam flies in_)

Excel Gundam fired its beam rifle at the DINNs taking all of them down (With agility and accuracy).

Fabian ignored the DeathSlasher and flew deeper into the battlefield…

"Whoa… That guy saved my life, what great piloting skills the pilot possesses!" muttered Gary as he looked at the Excel Gundam as it flies out of sight.

DeathSlasher stood in the middle of inferno of burning enemy mobile suits, casting a dark shadow on itself…

**End of chapter 02**


	8. Phase03 Those who call for War

Phase 03 **Those who call for war**

_The battle had continued for some time…_

"Captain Hugo, I need to return to re-supply my unit. My unit's running out of power," Xion radioed to the ship. At the meantime, he eliminated a few enemy units attacking his ship.

"Affirmative. We can re-supply your unit while the Murasame squadron buys us some time," replied Captain Hugo. "Open landing bay. Mechanic crews please get ready to attend to the Sage. Make it fast, the Sage needs to re-launch back into the battle."

When Sage Gundam entered the landing bay, he saw something (Fabian's Excel Gundam) flew past the sky.

"A new mobile suit….?"

(_Scene turns to Excel Gundam and Fabian_)

"The Exiler isn't giving the Triple Alliance any chance but the Triple Alliance is still holding their line. Hmmm… Which lucky person is going to have a taste of my skills?"

Excel Gundam dived to the ground, gliding towards a few couple of GINNs and BuCUEs.

"**Sswwrrz! Ssnyd! Ssswwuurrzzzz!"**

Excel Gundam flew past them, cutting them into halves with its beam sabers. Then he noticed the Gundam again which he saw just now. It was having difficulty fighting off the enemy, probably due to the lack of weapons.

Fabian radioed over to the DeathSlasher Gundam, "Pilot of this unit, don't you have any proper weapons to fight?"

"If I were to have them, I wouldn't be in this mess," the pilot (Gary) replied. "You should see what's behind your tail…"

"**Whaa---?!"**

Five DINNs closed in from the back of Excel Gundam, firing their beam rifles at it.

Fabian pushed a few controls, twisting the Gundam backwards and counter-attacked.

"Looks like they after me now, instead of that unit…" Fabian grumbled. "Come towards me then! Let me bring you all to paradise!"

Blasting the lives out of those rookies, Fabian hardly broke out a sweat.

"Now, now… Where's their mother ships?" said Fabian as he looked around at the ocean. "Right there… Heh heh heh…"

Firing the beam rifle at bridge of one carrier, Fabian attracted more attention.

"Hahaha! Come and catch me!"

Making sharp maneuvers, the enemy could hardly get their crosshairs at the Excel Gundam. They were shot down before they could do anything, leaving the defenseless carriers out in the open.

"Good bye…"

After pushing its beams sabers into the ships, the explosions made the sea looked like it was on fire.

_Warning! Warning! Energy level critically low!_

"Aww… That's so sad… I can't play with you now. Gotta retreat now."

Fabian, seemingly pleased with his deeds, pulled away from the battleground.

* * *

"Crap… Now's he's gone," said Gary as he looked at the newly arrived Gundam leave. "Even if their ships are taken down, there are still many mobile suits and mobile armours still hanging around in this base… How are the base's forces doing?"

* * *

"That mobile suit did a good job in finishing off our enemy's forces. I guess they will retreat soon if they are not sending any reinforcements," said Captain Hugo as he analysed the battle status.

"Even though that is true, I'm still launching after my mobile suit is done serviced and finished re-supplying," Xion insisted. "Get the Blitz and Aegis ready as my MDs."

As Xion prepares to leave the bridge…

"**Boom! Boom! Boom!"** (_Retreat signal flares_)

"Huh?! The enemy's retreating? But why? Don't tell me…"

* * *

When Fabian just loaded his Excel Gundam into his trailer and was about to drove off, he saw the Exiler's retreat signal flares.

"Hmmm… What's with the enemy? They sure didn't last long. Maybe they have other forces needing help in conquering any territory."

Decided not to think any further, Fabian drove off to a forest nearby and stayed for the night in the trailer.

**End of Phase 03**


	9. Phase04 Wounds that won't Heal

Phase 04 **Wounds That Won't Heal**

Sage Gundam scanned the base form the sky after the battle, looking for the proto-type mobile suits.  
"The DeathSlasher unit is still here, what about the rest?"  
Then Xion discover a large "cut-like" hole on the ground. It looked like it was made from inside.  
"Isn't that the underground armory where the new mobile suits are stored?"  
Xion quickly sent the Sage into the crater… and discovered a disturbing fact.  
" No… It can't be… They are **missing**!!!"

* * *

(_Change scene to PLANTs. Time for Mitsko Shimoto's debut appearance. Location: PLANTs' ships bay_) 

"Laurasia class battleship, Magier, get ready for launch."

* * *

Ever since, the break out between Triple Alliance and Exilers, PLANTs had a much serious issues of their own coordinators. Those pro-Exilers were expelled from PLANTs, since they were considered a radical group. These stateless coordinators joined the Exilers and retaliate by attacking the PLANTs. Under the treaty of Triple Alliance, there is no difference between naturals and coordinators. However, the Exilers think differently… 

After the Bloody Valentine War, there were still many coordinators who strongly believed in Patrick Zala's one-sided ideals. After the death of Patrick Zala, anti-naturals from the PLANT Supreme council secretly led a plan to construct a few space colonies to house people like them and themselves before the next chairman was elected. After the next chairman (_aka Gilbert Durandal_) was elected, the construction became a secret. The left-wing coordinators went under low-profile in the PLANTs to avoid suspicion.

After the completion the space colonies, these coordinators suddenly went missing. They have fled to these colonies, starting their plan to perish every single natural and anybody who got in their way. During the Second Bloody Valentine War, these people took this opportunity to convince more coordinators to join them. As their number increases, they gained more technology and manpower. After which they call themselves EXILER.  
(_Another evidence is their execution of "Break The World" mission_)

After the treaty of Triple Alliance, the Exiler's show their objection by attacking Jule's team. This made a confirmation that they are a well-laid force, even tough they got defeated by the Jule team. However this doesn't stop their determination, their military industrialists have created a new type of mass-produced mobile suit that rival the ZAFT's millennium series. Aside from that, they have abundant of ZAFT's units except that they have a distinguishable emblem of EXILER on every unit.

* * *

"So the Exilers have launched another attack at us again… I'm going to need your help again," said Mitsko as she looked at her custom GINN High Maneuver Type. 

"Shimoto Mitsko, get ready for launch."

"**All RITE!!!**" Mitsko yelled with zest. "Let's go kick their ugly butt again!"

Dashing into the hangar with both determination and enthusiasm, she opened the hatch and entered the cockpit.

**"Unit eight, Mitsko, Let's GO!!!!"**

As the battle continues countless of youths get involved in the rumble…

"_Hora! Hora! Hora!_ There's so many of them!" Mitsko exclaimed then she looked at her radar screen. "45 enemy MS… Just leave them to me!"

Taking out the heavy beam sword, she challenged a few nearby mobile suits. Making a spinning slash, she finished them off. Then she head for the next one and sliced it head-down.

**"BOOOOOM!" **(Exiler mobile suits explodes

"Serves you right!"

The custom GINN High Maneuver Type glittered under the sunlight, believing that one of these days these people will understand true meaning of peace and harmony…

**End of Phase04**


	10. Phase05 Removing the Lid

Phase 05 **Removing the Lid**

_Before the story starts, a fleet of Exiler's carriers are returning to their naval base (those that retreated from Triple Alliance Okinawa's Base). Then shows inside of the ships, it's the stolen mobile suits (including the one which Xue Min's sleeping in._

(_Back to space_)

"Troops of the Space Patrol and those are assisting them; our situation has taken a change. The _Valkyrie_ class battleship, Valkyrie Vixen, is under pursuit by Exiler's ships and mobile suits. All troops, get ready to assist at all cost as they have sent us a coded message that they have vital information of our enemy. I repeat, all troops are to assist them a once," said a voice through the intercom. (_It was through the emergency channel_)

"Several heat sources detected 12 _Laurasia_ class frigates, 15 _Nazca_ class destroyers and several mobiles incoming. Furthermore, the **_Valkyrie Vixen_** is ahead of them. All of them seem to in hot pursuit that ship. What is that ship up to?!"

* * *

"All rite, it's our turn to strike fear into the hearts of those Exiler-dogs," Mitsko snapped when the _Valkyrie Vixen_ glided past them. It was badly damaged but still managed to fly back to the safe-zone. 

_Fire was exchanged at each side._

"This is even much harder than the training I get!" Mitsko grunted, sweat flowing down her face. Now the enemy aimed for them instead of that ship. Despite taking down 30 units already, it seemed that the enemy never decreased.

* * *

"I guess I'm left with no choice if the enemy continues on like this," Knasrijam hesitated. 

_Newtype flash_

Dreadnought's DRAGOON funnels detached and began to lock on the enemy units. Next, they continuously shot out laser beams from each beam guns.

From his screens he saw explosions everywhere. He brought his unit deeper into the battle, where the enemy ships were. Using a different attacking pattern, the pods obliterated the ships.

* * *

"What is happening? Why are you people always creating trouble for us?!" Lindsay screamed as she curved and swerved through the battle with her GuAIZ, taking out its beam sabers slashing enemy targets in her path. 

Bringing her unit to a stop, she activated the Multi-Lock-on chamber. Those were the last few remaining units, just one more time and everything will stop.

* * *

_In the PLANTs_

"We were traveling this path when they send a whole fleet to attack us. Before our surveillance cameras were taken out, we manage to capture this."

The crew of the Valkyrie Vixen was having a discussion with the High Council and the Chairman. The captain, Tanakura Sayako, was showing them the pictures of the battle scenes.

"From these pictures, I realised that there a few space colonies functioning in that peculiar space cluster. Furthermore, the fleet came from the direction of these colonies. I highly suspect that this is the Exiler's home ground," Sayako stated.

The people from the High Coucil made a small commotion after her statement.

"I further enforce my theory that the fleet sent out to attack us were meant to wipe us out. By doing so, they will be able to seal up words and pictures of evidence of these colonies. Aside from my ship, there were some ships lost in this sector too. None of these ships were transporting any important material, so for them to be pirates are canceled out. They are none other than Exiler's Space Colonies. I will leave the materials here, as I have some urgent matters concerning my ship. I will take my left then."

_Note: Sayako has a relatively high rank. She can take her leave any time she wants. Politics is not her concern._

* * *

The battle outside quickly ended, the Exiler forces quickly lost their moral after facing the outnumbering ZAFT forces, bring fate to themselves. 

"It's just like before, there's always a mess out after a fight," Mitsko grumbled.

Works GINNs were immediately deployed after the fight to clear the debris; the remaining mobile suits regrouped and guarded the Works GINNs. (_Debris can be deadly when it's in the way._)

* * *

"Uuurrgh! My whole body aches! My…I need my…" Knas moaned in pain as he leaves the hangar. He managed to reach his cabin when he was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. He pulled out his drawer, revealing a container of pills. He grabbed the container and poured out a few tablets, swallowing them down immediately… 

"I can't leave just so yet…"

* * *

Lindsay continued to help with the clean-up team, knowing the hindrance the debris could cause. 

"If Siegel Clyne had won the elections instead of that Patrick Zala…" she whispered to herself.

**End of Phase05**


	11. Phase06 Narrow Path

Phase 06 **Narrow Path**

_Repairs were going on the Valkyrie Vixen, supervised by the head-mechanic. Whereas its mobile suits are serviced and re-supplied at the moment._

"Man, the enemy attacked us like a large swarm off bees! Those Exiler troops came out of nowhere, given this situation, launching mobile suits into the battle wasn't a wise choice," said one of the mechanic, who seems to be in a conversation about the previous battle scene.

"Yeah! Then the hangar was in chaos when the ship kept making evasive maneuvers! My heart raced through the battle as the whole ship was shaking. At first I thought this ship's gonna get sunk by enemy, then I didn't expect the ship to come smoking right through the battle. Then a small-scale war started right out the PLANT!" continued her converse partner.

"The battle really saved our _Valkyrie Vixen_. If the ship were to suffer a few more hits, the whole thing would have fall a part! Thank goodness I'm still standing here. This ship is well-manned ----"

"**HEY!** You bunch of people get to work at once! No skiving around here! All repairs and final adjustments have to be finished in 3 days straight! **Move it!**" the Head-mechanic shouted at them, interrupting their conversation.

Those three immediately went back to their stuff.

As the repair continues, Captain Tanakura oversees it from the top. Her plans were held up unless her ship is battle-worthy…

"The EXILER is a big threat to peace now. They should be considered as a terrorist network!" Sayako complaint, slamming her fists on the railing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pilots on the _Valkyrie Vixen_ went under medical check-up. As usual, Xin's and Shoko's results showed outstanding results on their brain functionalities. Because of this, they have been subjected to many flight-test of several mobile suits. They were once praised by Athrun Zala that these two can pilot mobile suit like no one else can. 

Simply put into words, "They can bring just about any mobile suit to the limit."

They were given in battle, Shoko was called Lady of Destruction this actually has another meaning; any man who confess her were faced by a cold reply and therefore broke many men's hearts. Whereas Xin is called Scattered Petals because of his habit of dividing firepower regardless of what weapons he has and the attack pattern resembles petals falling from the sky.

"Xin, what were you doing before you joined ZAFT or should I say the Triple Alliance," Shoko asked.

"Umm… I was a Junker back then. Why do you ask all of a sudden?" said Xin, scratching his head.

"It's because I don't remember much about my past," Shoko whispered worriedly. Then she hung her head low.

"I bet you are hungry, let's go to the cafeteria," Xin suggested awkwardly, trying to change the subject to lift Shoko's spirit. "We haven't been eating proper food since we've spent a lot of time on that ship."

"Erm… OK."

As they had some free time to spare, they headed down to the main square where the cafeteria is. There was an unusual large crowd; many people were surrounding the large screens around the area. It seemed to be something important being announced. Xin pulled a reluctant Shoko into the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on. I'm not going to miss it; I need to know what's happening!" Xin's mind raced.

"…EXILERS Troops are seen rendezvous around Alaska military base, the only Blue Cosmo territory left after the Second Bloody Valentine War. All Triple Alliance forces were forewarned not to interfere with their battle…"

This message was sent through over the world, many country leaders began to feel the stress. (_Gary, Fabian, Xion are also watching the news._)

"To watch our enemy fight another enemy, this something to call for!" one of the soldiers suddenly quoted that.

Then a huge commotion occurred. Probably, they were interested in seeing their enemies fighting one another.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, Xin… I hate to stay in this crowd," Shoko begged.

Xin, awaken by Shoko's words, did likewise. Walking out of crowd, he saw a tanned boy with jet-black hair (Knasrijam). Then he felt a pulse shot through inside his brain (_Newtype Flash_) which puzzles him.

"Why can I feel the pain and sorrow in that person's heart?"

* * *

**(Back down to Earth, _Straits of Alaska_)**

_Sinra Regeotia's debut appearance_

"Lieutenant Regeotia, we have arrived at the rendezvous point with the other troops to attack the Alaska base."

"Perfect. I need to contact the Ignorance carrier now," after saying, he picked up the phone and press the dial.

"I believe you have stolen the proto-type mobile suits from Okinawa, and assigned pilots for the units as well, commander."

"Yes. As requested, master."

"I look forward to the Mobile Suits performance. However, I believe some Triple Alliance's frigates will try to retrieve them. Keep an eye out throughout the whole fight. I give my best wishes for your survival in this battle."

Sinra pressed the dial and put down the communicator. Then he turned towards his ship's captain.

"Get my DINN RAVEN ready, I'm going into the battle this time. At all cost, we must take that base down! This is the will of Patrick Zala, and those who seek vengeance... We shall not fail them. It is _OUR_ purpose!!!"

**End of Phase06**


	12. Phase07 Unforgivable

Phase 07 **Unforgivable**

"**All thrusters at maximum, Strong Hold Launch!"**

Strong Hold departed from Okinawa Sea Base, en route to Alaska with a mission to retrieve the prototype mobile suits.

"Those mobile suits are far more superior to what we have on board. No matter what, I'm going to get them back from the enemies' hands. Letting them to fall into the enemies' hands is a terrible mistake. And since I am tasked to protect them, retrieving them will be my responsibility," Xion whispered to himself. "Furthermore, we were facing veterans when we fought."

"Don't worry, you still got the ship and the whole crew," said Fred, consoling Xion. "I will surely back you in every battle you face." _Patting on Xion's shoulder._

After hearing his best friend's reassuring words, Xion smiled back in agreement.

"That's more like it, Xion."

Fred was an Earth Alliance pilot who pilots a commander-type Jet Windam. He was also Xion's most trusted friend.

_Strong Hold continues her journey to Alaska…_

* * *

"Get the Testament, Regenerate, Azure, Demeter and Heavy Buster ready for their first fight," Ordered Sinra. "All pilots should get into their respective units, so I have to go now…"

(_In the hangar of the Ignorance_)

Xue Min was sleeping in his mobile suit, without realising that he was taken onto the enemies' ship until someone from the EXILER opened the cockpit's hatch. He kicked him out and activated the Heavy Buster's system. Next, he blasted through the ship to make an escape.

"Err… Lieutenant Sinra. Apparently there was somebody else sleeping in one of the mobile suit when the pilot was about to enter the cockpit. That person kicked him away and made his way out by blasting a hole through the Ignorance and flew away," reported the co-captain after receiving the news.

"Humph… The Triple Alliance sure has a strange way to recover their new toys," replied Sinra. "Never mind, get the remaining mobile suits to launch."

After saying so, he entered his DINN RAVEN's cockpit and started up his mobile suit.

_DINN RAVEN launching through catapult 2, all hands stay back. Catapult launch power: Nominal, all system green. Lieutenant Sinra please get ready for launch._

"**I'm ever-ready! Sinra, RAVEN, Launch!!!"**

Transforming in flight-mode, Sinra saw his fellow EXILER's mobile suits launching towards Blue Cosmo's last stand, Alaska military base.

* * *

**_Gates C-18 through 31 will now be closed off. All hands please hurry with the final preparations. The evacuation of "F-Class" facilities in all sectors will begin. Last defensive situation issued. The eighth Mobile Squadron has been stationed._**

Several mobile suits and mobile armor have been prepared to reward the EXILER forces. They would not let EXILER (_or should I say coordinators_) take them down. Not long after they were deployed the first wave of attack arrived, missiles came screaming towards them and endless stream of laser punctured the first of defense.

"Let's not give up, show them the brute force of the Blue Cosmo! **For a pure and blue world!**"

Windams and assault aircrafts swarm at the EXILER's line; quickly it became a dog-fight. Unexpectedly the Blue Cosmo had gain the upper hand; the EXILER isn't making any advance. Luckily, the EXILER still has a card up its sleeve.

"Ignorance, have you launched the prototype mobile suits. We are in need of them!"

"Yes sir. They should be coming to you. But only Testament and Regenerate are only able to launch, the other two seemed to be damaged in the incident."

"That should be enough. The Blue Cosmo has an unusually high-firepower this time, I wonder what it is…"

Sinra activated RAVEN's "Mirage Colloid" and flew into the base then discovered a disturbing truth.

"It's that cursed ship! And it has supporting units! Since when the Blue Cosmo has them?!"

Sinra became furious and confused when he saw an _Archangel_-class battle ship approaching from the base to back up the line of Alaska's forces.

"**It's the DOMINION for God's sake!"**

All EXILERS personals was shocked by its appearance and it had the (evil) Freedom Gundam and (evil) Justice Gundam along it.

"**What the…?!**" Xion choked he saw the Dominion II and her supporting mobile suits. "What should we do?"

"Not to worry, our enemy is too engaged with one another. We have to wait to ensure what's the situation there," Capt. Hugo assured. "We are not in their line of distraction, since they have a strong enemy to attend to."

"Anyway, I'll get prepare to launch, just like I promised."

"I'm going too," said Fred, standing at the back.

Regenerate and Testament manage to break through the line and infiltrated the base. Testament continues to eliminate the Wingdams, to allow more EXILER troops to advance into the base. The pilot was doing this to buy time for the troops and to attract the Freedom's attention. Without doubt, the Freedom dashed to it, starting a beam saber fight with Testament.

Whereas, Regenerate kept disabling the base's ground defense along with Sinra's RAVEN (in mobile suit mode), giving an opening for the UMF/SSO-3 ASH amphibious mobile suits to pass through. After not long, a few GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger in quadrupled mobile armor intercept them. They were proofed to be a potent threat as they were hard to target and the Wild Daggers concentrated on their hit-and-run attacks taking down the ASH amphibious mobile suits that enter their ground.

Ash fired Regenerate's hyper impulse beam cannon without hesitation, destroying the annoying pests in their way (along with some of the base ground).

"Lieutenant, what should we do now?"

"Look up, looks we are invited to a fight. There's no way of backing away now," said Sinra as he referred to the Justice as it dived to them.

Regenerate leaped into the air and swung its beam swords at it, causing Justice to swerve up in order to dodge the attack under high speed.

"**Darn it! I missed!**" grunted Ash. "How could naturals produce such accurate maneuvers? **What are these pilots? Those Despicable Scoundrels!**"

* * *

"I don't think this is the right time to retrieve the mobile suits," suggested Fred. "We can't afford to be engulfed in this battle. It wouldn't do us any good if we intervene in this battle. Yet still, we don't have enough forces."

"Tsk. I hate to admit this, but you are right," Xion reluctantly agreed. "It's just not the right time… Let's go back; we'll meet them again soon. Thrust me."

"Hey wait! There's message sent to us, it's from Ming!" shouted Fred.

"He's in the Heavy Buster! And he's heading towards us!"

Heavy Buster flew to them, and then Xue Min gave a sigh of relief.

"I didn't expect to find you guys here! Were you where for me?" panted Yoh (_who had constantly tried to stay out from the enemy_).

"Well… sort of. Let's go back."

**End of Phase07**


	13. Phase08 Never Land

Phase 08 **Never Land**

"This unit is so meddlesome! We _can't_ go on like this!" Cain complaint as he fought with the Freedom. He's beginning to get tired of the battle, despite his Gundam was still capable of full combat.

Freedom continuously swung its double-beam sabers at Testament; Testament at least could parry off the attack and dodge from it. But Freedom isn't making any improvement, it only used the same moves over and over again (that's because it realised that Testament's pilot is getting weaker).

"I can't use other weapons if that thing keeps using its beam sabers!"

Whereas Justice managed to stall Sinra' RAVEN and Ash's Regenerate from further advancing into the base.

"They are not to letting us cross this line. We have to think of something quick!"

Little thinking could be done when they were fighting such a strong mobile suit, stalling for time means the enemy has a chance to eliminate you. There were also no other allies to aid them, they were shot down before they could.

"I wonder how the others are doing, we are in need of finding our situation," said Sinra. "We seem to be only ones stuck in this place with this annoying mobile suit."

"Lieutenant Sinra, I can buy some time for you to get in touch with our forces."

After that, Regenerate prepped its hyper impulse beam cannon and at fired it at Justice.

"This is my most powerful weapon, there's no way you can remain unscathed after this attack."

Justice tried to evade the attack but without much success, its legs, beam sabers and beam rifle were laid to waste. At this instance, Sinra's RAVEN flipped into flight mode and jetted away.

"He must be eager to know how we are doing too," said Sinra as he flipped some controls on his communications panel. "Commander, can you give me a brief report of our troops' status?"

"Sinra, thank goodness you are still alive. Minor damages on Azure have been repaired and it has launched," gasped the commander. "So far, we have only break through the line of the Alaska's forces and our enemy is reforming their line. The Earth Alliance new line of mass produced mobile suits seem to be on par with our firepower. Our DOM Troopers have wiped out most of their defenses; our own mass-produced models are doing quite a good job. However most of our ZAFT MS aren't keeping up. Overall, I think we are equal in strength, since there are no reinforcements to assist us." he added.

"Damn it, I have a feeling that we need to retreat," Sinra snarled "It's that cursed mother ship, alright. We didn't expect it to be here, conquering this base will be dangerously difficult if we rely on this fleet. We shall retreat from the battle and fight another time. What do you think, commander?"

"That may sound cowardly, but it's a wise choice. If we fight any longer, then it will be pointless; that ship will take everything down. I will convey this message to the Ignorance," answered the Captain.

The battle had continued for some time already, however the EXILER troops were not making any progress. (_The battle scene continues which shows a squadron of DOM Troopers SPEC type cutting through the place but quickly came face to face with a few Buster Daggers._) The captain of the Flagship, Ignorance, began to think to deeply on the suggestion which his subordinate brought up.

Finally, he came up with an answer.

"All mobiles suits are to quickly redraw! Do not allow the enemy to pursue us!" the commander yelled out. "**We are returning to Petropavlovsk!** (Rite above Japan in Russia)"

This order rang through the intercoms of EXILER's troops, immediately they fall back quickly. Regenerate fired its hyper impulse beam cannon again; this time at Freedom, to free Testament from the endless fighting. Then Regenerate spun it towards at the line of pursuing EA units, to prevent them from attacking the retreating EXILER forces. Blasting its huge thrusters, it regrouped with Testament, Azure and RAVEN and fly back to their carrier.

"I can't believe that we _failed_ to crush the Blue Cosmo!" Contra Mundi grumble with a wince on his face.

"We will really surely get them next time, **FOR SURE!!!**" shouted Ash.

* * *

(_In PLANT_)

Mitsko was getting ready to be transferred to Earth. Meanwhile, the repairs on the Valkyrie Vixen were done and all her crew had boarded the ship. Her mobile suits were serviced and re-supplied; furthermore the Gunslinger's power-plant had been upgraded to Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor. (Therefore it was changed to **Gunnery United Nuclear-Dueterion Advanced Maneuver system**.)

"The _Valkyrie Vixen_ will be accompanying _Magier_'s atmospheric re-entry capsule to Earth's atmosphere. We will be escorted by ZAFT Space Patrol, just in case we are assault by the enemy. After our entry on Earth, we will be landing on Orb Union. And there's no honeymoon for you guys. Are you clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Yes!"

"Without further ado, you all are dismissed. All hands report to their respective stations, we will be launching."

When everyone was leaving the briefing room, Xin had a question to ask Sayako.

"Captain, is our Earth's forces short-handed, so that's why we are ordered to land there?"

"It seems so. By the way, get prepared to launch any time; we may need your assistance during our journey."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Hmmm… My own custom ZAKU, something which nobody else has," said Mitsko proudly as she gazed upon her ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Mitsko Shimoto Custom. "Since Earth's gravity is annoying, the JINN wouldn't perform well. I wonder how it is like to live in Earth."

"Ha ha ha ha… We will miss you, lil' lady!" uttered an awkward mechanic who accidentally overheard her words.

"I will miss you guys too," replied Mitsko with a gentle smile. "I hope I meet the whole crew again alive."

"Not to worry; we all try our best!" assured the captain who just appear in the hangar. "It's sure hard on you little one, you have to fight alongside we adults. Sad to say this, but we are leaving soon."

* * *

"We are taking off, Lindsay. Get ready," told Knasrijam as he starts up the control of his Dreadnought.

"I'm ready to go anytime!"

_As our heroes leave PLANT, they await what their future holds for them. Whereas, the EXILER fleet returns to their territories, they plot their attack again. How many youths have to be involved in the battle before it ends?_

**End of Phase08**


	14. Phase09 Old Friends

Phase 09 **Old Friends**

(_Scene shows an Orb carrier transporting the DeathSlasher and Gary on board the ship, looking at the scenery as the ship travels to Orb. Fabian also got on board the ship with his trailer by using his Serpent Tail mercenary pass._)

_Valkyrie Vixen_ and _Magier _departed from the ship's bay with the Dreadnought and the GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type guarding them along their route. As they enter the Debris Belt, they received a message from the Serpent Tail's _Laurasia_ –class frigate, _Gamow_.

"We have detected EXILER presence; we will rendezvous with _Valkyire_ and _Magier_ in at approximately 0015. _End of Message_"

"Hmm… The enemy is everywhere we can't let our guard down. Announcing Condition Orange, all hands level 2 battle stations!" ordered Captain Sayako. "We are still unclear of the numbers."

"Looks like delivering presents doesn't sound as simple now," quoted Magier's captain.

After passing the Debris Belt, the _Gamow_ assembled with the _Valkyrie Vixen_ and the _Magier_ to make a new formation. The captain of the _Gamow_, Reed Wheeler, shared the information from their previous encounter with EXILER.

"We have detected two mobile suits from EXILER; they resemble the **Providence** as ZAKUs. I suspect these are the EXILER's new mobile suits. I believe they have expected our appearance as they are seen scouting your dropping point. We will back you up if any conflict occurs."

'_The mercenary is fast in getting information. They even know our dropping point!'_ Sayako thought.

"Roger that. We look forward to our cooperation."

_10 000 till our destination_

"What about you when we enter Earth's gravitational field?" asked Sayako. "Wouldn't you be left alone to fend yourself?"

"Don't look down at us, m'lady."

* * *

"Geez… There's still no enemy yet," grumbled Lindsay. "I'm tired of all this boring piloting when there's nothing happening." 

"Don't get arrogant when things are going smoothly," informed Knasrijam.

"You mean that you got something on your sensors?" Lindsay snapped back.

"My sensors aren't picking anything up," Knasrijam answered back. "However, I can sense them… somehow."

"**?!—"**

* * *

"**Two heat sources rapidly closing in! Unknown mobile suits!"**

"Define their location!" ordered Sayako.

"Negative! Their movements are too rapid. Our surveillance cameras have picked up their appearance. I will give everyone a visual shortly."

_5 000 till destination_

The screen switch to the live feed from the cameras, the mobile suits resembles ZAKUs taking the shape of the Providence in Jachin Due. Everyone started to get nervous, but not Xin.

"Captain, please grant me permission to launch!" Xin shouted over the bridge's intercom.

"I deny it! We are still unsure where we are standing in this battle ground! Get back to your cabin and prepare for Earth's atmosphere re-entry."

Xin frowned and reluctantly obeyed her order.

* * *

"We will engage the enemy at once, ship captains please precede to your destination," radioed Knasrijam. 

"Yeah! We'll take in charge of the enemy. I guess they are mostly after us," added Lindsay.

The ships continued with their passage as the Dreadnought and the GuAIZ charge towards the enemy.

"Careful Lindsay, these mobile suits are equipped with the DRAGOON system. This mobile can make a fatal blow on us."

"Roger that. I'm prepared for it."

* * *

"That's the Dreadnought which has negated our attacks at the PLANT. Now we have successfully lured it here, where it is far from its home-ground," sneered one of the Providence ZAKU pilot. 

"**ATTACK!!!"**

The DRAGOON funnels undocked from the ZAKUs and sent them attacking their opponents.

While dodging the beam assaults, Knasrijam activates Dreadnought's DRAGOON system.

"Those pilots aren't that skilled to use this weapon technique. Most of the pods are hardly targeting anything."

When Knasrijam was concentrating on counter-attacking the DRAGOON pods, the ZAKUs took this opportunity to converge up against the Dreadnought wielding their beam javelins to harass it.

"Knasrijam!" shouted Lindsay

Triggering the beam claws mounted at the beam shield, the GuAIZ dashed into the way and swung the beam claws at them. The ZAKUs backed away but their beam javelins were not spared. The explosion pushed them away.

"Uurgh! Tsk…this isn't good!" one of the pilot hesitated. "One more _Strike!!!_"

The DRAGOON pods launched another pattern of attack, challenging Dreadnought's limitations. This time they took a second charge towards Lindsay's GuAIZ, posing a big threat to her.

Suddenly, a huge beam surged from above and engulfed the ZAKUs, sending them to their exploding grave.

It was the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L (from the _Gamow_) which fired its "Lohengrin" positron blaster gun just now.

"Job's finished here. The _Valkyrie Vixen_ has taken her descend to Earth along with _Magier_'s atmospheric re-entry capsule. You pilots should return, before the EXILER comes here to see what had happened to their precious toys," Gai Murakumo (in his _MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L_) radioed through their channels.

With Knasrijam and Lindsay confused and tired of the incident, they stared as the Astray Blue Frame took off leaving them alone.

"Well… that's what the mercenaries are for. They are paid for getting rid of enemies. They are disliked by EXILER," mumbled Knasrijam. "Come on, Lindsay. Let's redraw now."

* * *

**Orb Union – Onogoro**

"I heard that there's still conflict here between the Blue Cosmo and the EXILER. I wonder how the Triple alliance will react to this clash. As long as civilians are involved, we can't just sit here and remain silent," Gary spoke to himself as he strolled along the armory blocks. Taking a sip from his drink as he walk leisurely, he glanced up to the sky.

"It's pleasant to return here, where many people can have a peace of mind. Being assigned the pilot of the DeathSlasher, it won't be long till I have to leave this peaceful island again ever since new conflict surfaces."

The sound of thermonuclear engines roared across the sky, Gary quickly turned his head to the direction the sound. The humongous aircraft took its landing to the ship's bay, following by a customized ZAKU (which launched from its atmospheric re-entry capsule before it crashed into the sea). There was another assault ship (which looked identically as the _Strong Hold_) hovering above the sea, approaching the island.

Overcame by curiosity, Gary rushed to the site to check out what was going on.

* * *

"_Valkyrie Vixen_ has landed safely. All safety measures are taken, we have docked and the ship is secure. All gates are linked, access to land is enabled." 

"Alas. This is the place where we will get briefing for our next mission," Sayako said with relief. "There should be other assault ships docking in Orb too. The EXILER may have crossed the line in such a way that we have to be deployed here."

"The Representative of the Orb Union, Cagalli Yula Athha, has arrived to receive us, captain."

"We should get going then. I'll call out the pilots; they need to attend the conference."

Sayako picked up the bridge's communicator and pressed the code of the pilots' cabin on the dial.

"All pilots, report to the bridge at once. We have to get into business now."

Gary managed to rush to Valkyrie Vixen's landing bay, and then he saw Cagalli waiting outside of the ship. Then he quickly hid behind a pillar to avoid being seen, he started to panic.

"_What?!_ It's the representative! What am I doing here?! If I run away now, I'd sure be seen!"

Taking slow breathes, Gary turned to take a peep to see what's happening that involve the representative's personal appearance. Afterwards, _Valkyrie Vixen_'s captain, executive officers and pilots walked out from the ship and saluted to Cagalli.

"It's an honour to have the magnificent _Valkyrie_-class assault ship here," greeted Cagalli after returning the salute. "Since we are united as Triple Alliance, there's no gap between us now."

"I appreciate your humbleness towards us. We really didn't expect the Representative herself to see us."

Then she gave Xin a nudge who seemed to be too busy looking at the surroundings behind. Xin immediately stood upright and stop fidgeting.

"Shall we proceed to National Defense Headquarters?" asked Cagalli (uneasily) after witnessing the minor misconduct.

* * *

"Those are ZAFT personals! And there are Reds (Short term for ZAFT Red Coat) too! Whooooaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gary yelled as he slipped on the ground then he landed all fours in front of them. He quickly pulled himself up and tried to run away but was stopped when Cagalli spoke to him. 

"You must the pilot of the DeathSlasher, would you kindly follow us to the conference? It's very important for pilots like you."

"Erm… very well then," Gary quickly accepted, smiling embarrassedly. With the ZAFT personals staring at him strangely and at the brink of laughing out loud, almost made him want to trigger his self-destruct lever. (Xin was the one already bursting out in laughter but was broke off by Shoko. _WHACK!_)

_With the main assault ships in Orb, what is the plan behind to call these ships? And with two different powers fighting each other to get rid of one another (Blue Cosmo/LOGOs VS EXILER) will they be any one to stop their foolish acts. What will happen when it's too late?_

**End of Phase09**


	15. Phase10 Conference

Phase 10 **Conference**

(_Meanwhile, EXILER troops at the Petropavlovsk military base are preparing their second assault on Alaska_.)

Everyone were seated before the conference, this event will reveal the plans of the Triple Alliance. (The main appearances in this conference are members from Terminal.) The lights dimmed as the spotlights were focused on the center, as Cagalli, Kira and Lacus marched into the conference hall.

"Dear comrades, I thank you all greatly for your humble attendance," greeted Cagalli, initiating the conference. "We are people who have been through hardships form the previous wars, and as a part of this Peace Maker Alliance; we therefore cannot sit still when there are still conflict out there."

(Everyone turned towards the direction where Cagalli was standing; paying attention to what she has to say. Every word can save this shaky situation.)

"A new group of anti-Naturals has taken arms and exerting force not only the remaining stubborn Blue Cosmo but also on PLANT. The _Valkyrie Vixen_'s crew should understand that very well."

Then Cagalli turned towards Capt. Sayako, Capt. Sayako gave her an agreeing nod. Next, Cagalli took out a controller and press a button; holographic pictures started to appear around the hall depicting pictures of the Providence ZAKU which the Valkyrie Vixen encountered during its voyage.

_A huge commotion occurred._

"So the EXILER has created mobile weapons for themselves. Interesting…" Fabian whispered to himself.

Xion kept a stern face; he had encountered the Providence Gundam before during Jachin Due.

"This picture indicates that the EXILER has its own military industries. It's either they are providing themselves or someone else is doing it. However we are still unsure of this issue."

"This was the most recent conflict between EXILER and the Blue Cosmo. This was a clash between the two axes in this world. Furthermore, the prototype mobile suits that were created by us were stolen and used in battle. Fortunately, one of them was retrieve during the skirmish."

Xue Min gave a pleased looked but Xion remain stern (Some of the mobile suits are still _stolen_ after all).

"But now I have requested the main arsenal of assault ships to assist us in this peace making effort. If this goes on, our own ideals will crumble; therefore we can't let this happen. This doesn't decide the future of coordinators or naturals; it decides the future of mankind!"

The audience gave a huge applause for Cagalli's speech. Then Lacus stepped in front to take over the next part of the conference.

"I believe most you here are pacifists. However, with conflict rising in this vicinity, one has to go against his principal and fight. But if we choose to fight, know what you are fighting for. Weapons are not only what we have, the desire for peace for harmony can be sword pierces through any armour (_or heart_). So lent us your strength, everyone!"

Everyone cheered and clapped together. (Mainly the males…)

"**Woohooooooo!"** Xin hollered.

"But when and where do we start?" Fabian suddenly asked, making him heard.

"I'm glad you asked. Most of you are too eager already," answered Kira. "As we can see that the EXILER recently attacked non-Triple Alliance territories. Besides Alaska, there is another place which declined the treaty, and that is Central America. This state is still being manipulated by the Blue Cosmo. It has broader and deeper anti-Coordinator sentiment than the rest of the Alliance, and has been more thoroughly infiltrated by Blue Cosmos. And because of this, EXILER may organise an all-descend-batch-attack on it as their next target."

Changing the pictures again, this it portrayed the space colonies occupied by EXILER. Asides from that, EXILER relatively large space fleet showed up too; one of them consists of a picture with a _Gondwana_.

"These colonies are located at L2 space sector. There's a very high possibility that they used materials recycled from the debris belt. The Central America base is an important strategic target of EXILER after a failure to destroy JOSH-A (Alaska base). However, this will not happen too soon. (Because ZAFT Space Fortress will be keeping an eye)

One of the most important Triple Alliance which was formerly Earth Alliance, Victoria Base has been harassed by radical Blue Cosmo guerillas troops. It seems that they are gauging the base forces' real strength before determining to capture the Habilis mass driver."

"So _when_ do we start?" Fabian asked again. Many people began to frown at him.

Cagalli then pushed Kira aside and turned towards Fabian, glaring at him.

"Going straight to the point, we will be heading towards Victoria Base straight after this conference. The base has detected huge movement around it, it seems like they will strike any time soon. Whereas, the Archangel will be stationed here; in case Kao Shiong gets attacked because of a similar reason, their mass driver."

_The conference went on for the next 2 hours before it ended. Then everyone returned to their ships and ready to set off to Victoria Base_.

(**Note:** This part may start to everyone confused. But trust me; everything will be cleared out by the next few chapters. If there are errors; correct me, thx.)

**End of Phase10**


	16. Phase11 Misused Powers

Phase 11 **Misused Powers**

"Return to your ships, she said… But I dun have a _ship_ to return to," mumbled Gary as he pondered in the conference hall. "How am I supposed to enter the battle?"

Then he looked up, and then he saw a blonde woman standing in front of him.

"I'm Charal DePriest, captian of the _Fafner_ class assault ship, Mark Zeiw," introduced the blonde lady. "It's a pleasure to have you on board."

Gary became stupefied by her words (and her beauty) and awkwardly returns the introduction.

"I'm Gary, pilot of MBF-X07 Deathslasher, reporting to Captain DePriest."

Gary stood up and saluted.

* * *

Returning Gary's salute, Charal guide him to her ship. DeathSlasher is loaded up the ships and its equipments stored on board.

_Coast clear. Coast Clear. All ships get ready to take off_.

"Remove safety arms. Valkyrie Vixen, get ready for launch. We will be going air borne," ordered Sayako.

"Engines at 70. **Valkyrie Vixen taking off!**"

"We will be taking lead of the fleet. Keep full alert of our surroundings."

* * *

**Victoria Base**

"For those who betrayed us and join the coordinators, this time they will pay for their acts!"

Blue Cosmos forces have besieged Victoria Base, the Mass Driver it contained was very crucial for their future plans.

**Blue Cosmos attack fleet:**

**GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam x250**

**Linear Artillery x500**

**Missile Truck x100**

**Linear Tank x100**

_**Archangel-class assault ship Dominion II **_

**(Evil) ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam**

**(Evil) ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam**

**GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud**

**GAT-X103 Buster Gundam **

**YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah x10**

"After we capture the Mass Driver, we can annihilate the EXILER up over our heads!"

* * *

"Captain, the Blue Cosmos have launched their attack on Victoria Base! Their attacks are causing the base's defense to fall." 

The screen switched to the live-feed from the surveillance cameras on the ship. There were explosions all over the base; the Mass Driver was not far from the enemy's reach.

"The Excel's pilot has made his own decision to enter the battle immediately. What are your orders, madam?"

"Announcing Condition Red. All hands level one battle stations, prepare for anti-mobile weapons and anti-ship combat. ZAKU Splendor, Gunslinger and GOUF Custom are to launch immediately. **Shield the bridge; we are going to descending at once!**" Sayako added.

"**Activating Skögul and Randgníð. Loading launchers through 1 to 8."**

"_All system green, coast clear. All catapults' output: Nominal. All mobile suits are ready for launch."_

Launching all mobile suits, the ship darted into the battle field.

Taking same actions as the Valkyrie Vixen, Strong Hold and Mark Zeiw launched their mobile suits.

"**There's no time to waste! **The enemy had gained the upper hand," shouted Xion. "Thanks to our alliance with ZAFT, my mobile suit has a much better power plant for my propulsion system."

Fred's Jet Wingdam and Min's Heavy Buster Gundam flew alongside Xion's Sage Gundam.

"Let's get them before they get us," Fred radioed over, with a smirk on his face.

"**Yeah! Let's do it!"** Min hollered

* * *

"Let's not lag behind, Gary!" said Mitsko in her Custom ZAKU.

"No worries! This time I have the DX striker pack! Nobody can stop me now!"

In seconds, they were faced with a huge swarm of aggressive enemy mobile weapons.

* * *

"Damn it! They have prepared reinforcements! Compensate it, Dominion II!!!" the fleet commander barked.

"These three ships will not be a problem, general. We have the most powerful pilots and mobile suits in this batch."

"**Then make it happen!"** the general impatiently snapped back.

* * *

Gunslinger, Heavy Buster and the GOUF Custom were supporting the base's forces, whereas the rest were stopping any enemy units from making any advance into the Mass Driver premises.

"Awesome! There's a lot them out here," exclaimed Xin. "It's time to pull my favourite stunt!"

Scattered gunfire and laser beams rained onto the enemies when Gunslinger showed off its divided firing spectacular act.

"There's more, Xin."

A second wave of Wingdams and assault vehicles arrived.

"We are facing tough opponents here," Xin described.

* * *

"**Aw rite!**" Mitsko yelled. "There's more butt for us to _kick_!!! Ready, partner?"

"Erm… yes," replied Gary, who was dumbfounded by Mitsko's "Gung-Ho" attitude.

The Wingdams kept firing their beam rifles at them, but failed in attempt to shoot them down. Mitsko used her Custom ZAKU's MA-M3 heavy swords to deflect the beams as she closes in to the enemy. Making acute maneuvers, the ZAKU curved through and forth in the swarm of Wingdams, cutting and slicing the confused units as it fly past them.

"Let me have some of the fun too," Gary added.

Then he used the DeathSlasher's buster shield to puncture through a line of Wingdams.

"Time for our formation!" Mitsko called out.

Standing back to back on air, they fired all their beam weapons together. Eventually, the whole swarm was wiped out.

* * *

"We are done with Linear Artilleries, Missile Trucks and Linear Tanks," analysed Shoko. "Next, we have to get rid of the Zamza-Zah mobile armours."

"I welcome to it," Raul (Pilot of the ZAKU splendor) answered back.

"Let's make a dash for it!" Xin shouted out eagerly.

As they were about to do so, they were attack by a series of beam attacks.

"**?!"**

"What the…?! It's the Freedom and Justice!"

* * *

Xion was still holding back the enemy from the Mass Driver with Fred backing him up. Xue Min also went to assist them. The enemy was concentrating on this equipment because it is the only building left intact in the base. When they arrived at this base, it bunkers and structures were destroyed.

"_Two incoming mobile suits approaching our direction!_ **It's the Duel and Buster!**" identified Min.

"Get ready to intercept them, guys," said Xion as he waited the two Gundams to come.

* * *

As the three assault ships were engaged in combat with the Dominion, fury of missiles and autocannon fire had abated the calm at the eye of the storm. The invasion of Victoria Base had persisted for some time, even though most of their forces are gone. Or could it be that the Blue Cosmo has something up their sleeves?

**End of Phase 11**


	17. Phase12 Land of Confusion

Phase 12 **Land of Confusion**

"Partner, our allies are in danger, let's assist them!" Mitsko suggested to Gary. "They are being attacked by those strong ones now."

Both mobile suits hurried to the side where the Gunslinger and the GOUF Custom were fending off the grim Freedom and Justice.

"We shall take on the Justice, my DeathSlasher can handle it easily," commented Gary.

"Affirmative."

Triggering its Beam Scythe as it darted towards Justice, Deathslasher drew Justice's attendance away from Gunslinger and the GOUF Custom. In attempt to drive it away, Justice threw a beam boomerang towards it.

"Hey. Hey. Don't count me out!" Mitsko cried out she blasted the beam boomerang away with the custom ZAKU's beam cannons.

"Thanks, guys. We already have trouble tackling the Freedom and Justice," said Shoko in appreciation.

"Now we can share the burden!" added Xin as he sent a stream of metal slugs and laser beams straight into the Freedom; melting its shield away.

"**Hiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** yelled out Gary as DeathSlasher frantically swung its beam scythe at Justice.  
The overpowered Justice could only guard the attack. The last blow from the deadly scythe sliced through the shield; rendering it useless. It threw its shield away and switched to its beam sabers, starting a close-range duel with DeathSlasher.

* * *

"These pilots are crazy! There's no way we can attack if this goes on!" Fred called out as his tried to keep his Windam from Buster's attacks.

"No matter what, we have to keep them from the reach of the Mass Driver!" Xion demanded as he engaged the Duel Gundam in a frenzied sword fight. The fight was so fast that their beam sabers and beam blade were seen as a blur.

"There are a lot of them still," grumbled Min, continuously shooting enemy mobile suits down.

Suddenly auto-cannon fire rained on Buster Gundam, this alarmed everyone.

"You guys shouldn't keep up like this. In this rate, you all will give in soon!" complaint Fabian, as he flew over to their side. Then he flung a beam boomerang at Duel. It hit, severely damaged Duel's left shoulder joint affecting the whole arm.

Then Sage used this chance and sliced off its legs, Duel was laid into waste in that instance.

"Now it's time for the Buster!"

Taking advantage of Buster's weakness at close range battle, Fabian used Excel to close in at the unit. Taking out both beam sabers, Excel did a cross slash at the Buster, cutting away its cannons and limbs; taking the unit down.

* * *

Since Justice had swapped to its beam sabers, Deathslasher and Justice were almost tied. Justice had tried a second beam boomerang attack DeathSlasher, but it was negated by the buster shield.

All its attacks were useless thanks to the perfect teamwork of Deathslasher and the Custom ZAKU. Whenever it fired its beam cannons, it was quickly blocked by the ZAKU's heavy swords. Then DeathSlasher will attack with beam scythe, each time it was a close shave for Justice. Every slash from the beam scythe, it was critically close to the pilot's cockpit.

Though Justice was in danger, its companion mobile suit, Freedom, was not able to back it up.  
Conversely, it still has much difficulty attacking since it was too busy dodging the furious attack from the Gunslinger even it was in High-MAT mode. The possessed divided fire from the Gunslinger was too rapid to let Freedom advance to its opponent. Whenever it tried to escape, it was chased by an angry swarm of metal slugs and laser beams. This made it more risky if Freedom stalls to use its shield from the attack.

"**YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!! NO ONE USES THE FREEDOM AGAINST LACUS' WILL!!!"** Xin shouted.

* * *

The Blue Cosmo's forces had greatly fallen, since the Triple Alliance ships had came to assist the base's defenses.

The Dominion had tried her best to fight against the three ships, suddenly her actions changed.  
All the ships of the Blue Cosmo suddenly fired its signal flares, indicating a retreat. All their units regrouped and hurriedly left the base.

* * *

"Ma'am, there's a message from Orb national Headquarters!"

"**Display it!"**

"The Alaska is now being attacked by Exiler. The Blue Cosmo should be retreating from your area by now. Valkyrie Vixen, Strong Hold and Mark Zeiw are to return along with their units."

"So that's the reason…" commented Sayako. **"Fire Signal Flares! We are to abide the orders!"**

_When the hatred between coordinators and naturals vanquish? Who are the ones fueling the flames? Will the Exiler win this time? What will dominate the world?_

**End of Phase12**


	18. Phase13 Hayame Shoko

Phase 13 **Hayame Shoko**

_Orb fleet withdrawing to Orb after successfully suppressing Blue Cosmo's assault on Victoria Base_.

Valkyrie Vixen's mobile suits have safely docked back on board; the mechanic crew gave a warm welcome to the pilots.

"We've seen the whole thing! It's awesome; you guys have put on a good fight!!!"

Like the usual Shoko, she shrugged off the crowd and left the hangar. She had been anti-social throughout her life.  
Because of this, a lot of people did not know her true nature. However, she shows her true feeling to a peculiar young man who is also her counter-partner, Xin. Despite this, Xin is also unclear of her origin.

Where does she come from? Who is she anyway?  
These questions run through several people's mind. The most curious thing is that why she can pilot mobile suits better than other coordinators?

Since the pilots' profiles are kept by the ship's captain, Sayako holds the answers to these questions.

* * *

Sayako was busy updating the pilot's profile; she had not stopped until she came across Shoko's personal data.

"Hayame Shoko, Date of Birth: 28 February CE 56. Birthplace: Mendel Space Colony.

It's been a long time since that colony was active, a lot have happened there. I can still remember the last project before the colony was abandoned… as if it's still yesterday," Sayako said to herself.  
"A second project was launched after the successful birth of the Ultimate Coordinator; it was called "Operation Sanctuary". In contrast, these products can be used as genocidal weapons. There were five of them if I can remember; furthermore almost all of them were female."  
Sayako paused to look at a photo on her table, it portrays several people in lab suits with some holding infants in their arms.  
"Now I've seen one grow up in front of me, I wonder about the rest."  
"Siegel Clyne received Shoko by one the scientists who fled from the pursuit from the Blue Cosmo. Her life was intervened by Patrick Zala's genocidal plans and was put into intensive training, shutting her from the outside world…"

"She was sortied battle after battle; she hasn't exhibited her true nature to anyone. Not until we met this Junk Guild member, who stumbled over our lost Gunslinger. Strangely, Shoko treats him differently; or should I should I say very differently---"

The captain's words were interrupted as her aide chimed.

"Captain Tanakura, Xin and Shoko are here to hand in their report in the previous battle."

"Let them in," replied Sayako.

'_And that's him the mysterious pilot who quit his job to join us _(Probably Shoko is the main reason). _He is the boy who only receives Shoko's kindness and care. I'm curious to know how their relationship is now…_' Sayako thought as she received their report.

"So how have you been doing?" asked Sayako with a sly grin on her face.

"Excellent, Captain Tanakura," Shoko answered back (before Xin could).

"…Really?" Sayako awkwardly uttered.

"Ma'am, what's the information we have received from the attack on JOSH-A? It's a fight between Blue Cosmo and EXILER right?" questioned Xin, deliberately changing the subject.

"Our orders are to return to Orb. I'm not sure of Orb's decision on that matter. We shall observe."

"If JOSH-A falls, Central America will be their next target. I've heard that the EXILER has prepared descend troops. We ought to do something!"

"We can leave that to the PLANT," Shoko quietly snapped back.

Xin quickly regained his composure and salute to the captain before he left the cabin with Shoko following him.

_Not long after that, the whole fleet had finally entered Orb waters. Very soon the situation had changed, EXILER is making progress in suppressing JOSH-A's forces. Then they will drop their descend troops to engulf the world with their hatred._

**End of Phase13**


	19. Phase14 Found inside the Abyss

Phase 14 **Found inside the Abyss**

**EXILER Space Fortress, GENESIS Omega**

EXILER is now determined to wipe out all naturals, especially those who are against the existence of coordinators. Their first target, JOSH-A, has been taken out. Now they are after Central America where most of the anti-coordinators sentiments are.

"All preparations are done. Project: N Genocide will commence in 01 50."

_(N refers to Naturals)_

EXILER will drop their descend troops directly on Central America. N Genocide's objective is wiped out every population in the region; this includes demolishing civilians' lives. They have decided to let everything perish.

"We shall show these scums that the coordinators are not to be trifled with. This kind of humans doesn't deserve to live!"

_2000 till drop point._

* * *

"Looks like the EXILER Descend Troops have set off to their drop-off location. We shall take our move too. We have to stop this bloodshed!" Andrew Waltfeld commented, waiting for Lacus' order.

"**All ships launch.** These people haven't learnt anything after all these wars."

Terminal's fleet launched, heading towards EXILER's fleet.

"All pilots prepare to sortie."

"**Alritie. Some long-desired action!"** Daisuke exclaimed.

* * *

"Commander, several heat sources heating approaching. It's taking us from behind!"

"Define this heat sources!"

"12 _Nazca_-class destroyers, 20 _Laurasia_ class frigates and the Support ship Eternal. They have sent out their mobile suit after us!"

"50 Orange. 20 Beta. It's the Jule Team!"

"Send out our defenses! Stop them from getting into our way!"

* * *

"**Poke, Hyperion, I'm taking off!"**

"**High, Strike Vert, Lassen Sie uns gehen!!"**

* * *

"Everyone break through their defense! We have to prevent them from getting to their dropping point!" Yzak ordered.

"Yes, commander! One GOUF Platoon, follow me!" Knasrijam complied.

"They are using those Providence ZAKUs again. You know what to do, High," Daisuke radioed over.

"With pleasure."

**_Newtype flash!_**

As soon the Providence ZAKUs send out their DRAGOONs, Strike Vert released its GunBarrel weapons pods.

"**Let's go!"**

Hyperion, safely in its "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system, used its twin "Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99 beam sub-machinegun to attack the DRAGOONs. Taking advantage of this, Daisuke can easily take down enemy units without any worry that he would be taken down.

"High, you can cut through from here. You can follow _Black Trinity_'s lead since they are going to do a Jet Stream Attack to get into the core… High?"

"Wait, I sense a familiar presence… yet so vague…" mumbled Meinz.

* * *

Knasrijam continued to take down EXILER's GOUF Crushers and DOM Troopers ST. His GOUF platoon managed to keep up with him. Suddenly, the Dreadnought came into a halt.

"What's wrong, Chief?"

**_Newtype Flash!_**

"Wait! There's an indistinct feeling in my mind…" Knasrijam pondered.

Without informing his team mates, he rocketed away into the midst of the battle. His team mates became confused, and then they continued to fight on themselves. The "leaderless" GOUF Ignited units were quickly taken out by enemy DRAGOONs.

"I must find this person! Why can I read his mind? The pilot of …"

Dreadnought carried on his crazy passage in search of his fellow Newtype.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daisuke continue to radio to his "seem-what" motionless comrade.

"Wait. He's coming over," Meinz suddenly spoke.

"Huh? Who?"  
Diasuke looked at this radar screen, his comrade was correct. In fact it's an ally unit rapidly closing in their position.

* * *

"Yes! It's him. That's right! My fellow comrade under the guidance of the Songtress. Meinz "High" Heinemann!!!" Knasrijam called out.

Pressing on the dial on his communicator, he tried to communicate with the pilot in the Strike Vert. But his friend was one step faster.

"_Ist es Sie, mein langer verlorener Freund_?" Meinz hurriedly asked in a strong German accent.

(Is it you, my long lost friend?)

"I knew it was you along. It's good to be together again. I have longed for this chance!"

"Erm… people. We are in a middle of a war here. Do you all mind fighting now and talk later?" Daisuke grumbled (who was fighting off the enemy when the duo became lodestones for enemy-fire).

In a combined fashion, Strike Vert released its GunBarrel weapons pods along when Dreadnought sent out its DRAGOONs.

"Sorry for letting you handle the trouble just now. We shall take over now," they said in unison.

"**Großangriff!!!" **(_Great Attack!!!_)

Dispersed beams and missiles are launched by the Duo, sending several enemy mobile suits to their miserable graves.

"Their defending troops are outnumbering us! We have to approach them from the front and stop them on their tracks!"

* * *

"Yes! Our defense troops have done a good job! We have arrived to our drop point!" the EXILER commander shouted maniacally.

_Destination arrived. Releasing descend pods now. N Genocide will commerce now_

**End of Phase 14**

**Note:**

_Debut appearance of Poke and High._

_Blue Cosmo fleet approaching the area._

_Both sides have not dispersed yet._


	20. Phase15 Caught in the Abyss

Phase 15 **Caught in the Abyss**

_Destination arrived. Releasing descend pods now. N Genocide will commerce now_

Seeds of destruction released from the Abyss, will soon reap disaster in the hearts of millions.

"We still have a chance, we can destroy the descend pods!" Daisuke yelled.

He quickly prepped up Hyperion's "Forfanterie" beam cannons and fired at a line of descend pods. However a few Providence ZAKUs converge on him.

"**Get out of my _WAY_!!!"**  
Firing the "Forfanterie" beam cannons again along with the twin "Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99 beam sub-machineguns, he obliterated the obstacles.

* * *

"Lacus, there's another mobile suit fleet at 30 Blue, 20 Alpha!" 

"Confirm their mark."

"It's the **81st Independent Mobile Battalion!** Looks like they after the Exiler!"

"That can be wrong," Andrew Waltfeld suggested. "Their high anti-coordinators sentiments can make us their enemies too."

"Contact the Serpent Tail. We are in need of their strength; the Phantom Pain is merciless when it comes to facing enemies," Lacus ordered.

"They have launched their mobile suits and are approaching to our line now."

* * *

"Destroy as many descend pods as you can!" Andrew's voice chimed through Meinz's intercom. 

"There's so many of them… but that will make things more interesting!"

Meinz's Strike Vert cut through EXILER's line of defense troops, taking the enemy by surprise.

Knasrijam was about to follow but interrupt by his comrade, Lindsay.

"Phantom Pain has arrived! Quickly assist our side!" her voice hurriedly sounded through, as if she's caught in a tough fight against the enemy.

"**What?! Blue Cosmo!** I'm coming over now!"

"I'm going too!" Meinz then accompanied Knasrijam.

* * *

Terminal's advanced to Phantom Pain's line; Lacus had realized that ZAFT and her fleet had been caught in a pinch. 

"Hmmph… Having us caught between a vice," Andrew mumbled to himself.

"I'm heading out into the battle with the Gaia. DaCosta, please take over from here."

Lacus gave a nod, granting Andrew permission to launch. He hurriedly left the bridge.

"Lacus, we have detected the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. They are approaching us from Earth's atmosphere."

"Kira? Athrun?" Lacus gasped.

The screen flashed.

"Lacus send out the METEOR," Kira requested. "Things are getting worse in Central America. We were not allowed to enter their territory, so we decided to take things from here."

"Where are the _Archangel_ and the rest?" Lacus asked worriedly.

_Both METEOR units detached from Eternal_

"They manage to break through into California when they defense are completely wiped out by EXILER's descend troops. They are evacuating civilians into the shelters then we received a message that the Terminal is putting off enemy. That's why we are here now," Athrun explained.

_METEOR units docked onto both Strike Freedom and Inifinite Justice_

"So both of you are here already?" Andrew snapped as he launched in the Gaia.

"All ships advanced to ZAFT troops. We are going to assist them."

"The Phantom Pain… and their antics…" Athrun whispered to himself.

* * *

"Our units can't match up to their luxury mobile suits. Especially to their GAT-X1022 Blu Duel, GAT-X1022 Blu Duel and the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster!" Yzak yelled out. 

The Dreadnought was not facing any difficulty with the enemy until it came face to face with the Blu Duel.

"This mobile suit… **Uwaaarrrrrrgh!**"

The Blu Duel launched its missiles Dreadnought. Receiving full direct hits, Knasrijam's cockpit shook violently as it took the damage.

Then it pointed its beam gun at it… (Knasrijam broke out in cold sweat.)

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

Strike Vert fired every beam weapons at it, distracting the Blu Duel.

_Knasrijam enters SEED mode_

While the enemy is distracted, Knasrijam used the beam saber (composite shield) to slice its beam pistol. Next, using Dreadnought's leg, he kicked it away and sent out its DRAGOONS at it.

"?!"

The attacks were taken by Duel Daggers (with much of the surprise of Knas). With this, Blu Duel escaped in the midst of confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile Daisuke Yamabuki is having a dogfight with the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster (not the same pilot as Gundam SEED Stargazer). 

Daisuke's expertise in close range combat is giving the pilot in the Verde Buster a hard time (because its only close rage weapons are its M9009B composite bayoneted beam rifles)

Daisuke had no problem using Hyperion's "Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99 beam sub-machineguns with "Romteknica" RBW Type 7001 beam bayonette.

(_bayonettes **VS** bayonettes_)

Verde Buster tried to fire its shoulder mounted cannons but were quickly taken out by Hyperion's twin beam sub-machine guns. It tried again with missiles, but it was negated by the same tactics.

* * *

"The Eternal and its fleet are approaching to our line. They accepted our request for their assistance," Dearka commented. 

"That's of course!" Yzak barked.

"**?!"**

A stream of laser shot past them, missing them by inches.

"What was that?" (Dearka)

Lurking in the darkness… The Strike Noir had hidden itself cleverly. Next, it charged towards Yzak's GOUF Ignited and Dearka's Blaze ZAKU Phantom, wielding its beam blades.

Yzak quickly switched to GOUF's beam sword (while Dearka switched to ZAKU Phantom's double beam tomahawks) and parried off the attack.

Then Strike Noir sped past them after its failed attack, Dearka's Blaze ZAKU Phantom threw one Beam Tomahawk at it.

_Missed_

"Tsk! These guys are tough!"

Unexpectedly, Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice flew over them, going after Strike Noir. Strike Freedom released its DRAGOONs and took it down (without killing the pilot).

"What's left are the remaining troops of Phantom Pain!"

**End of Phase 15**


	21. Phase16 A Call for Arms

Phase 16 **A Call for Arms**

_**Central America, California**_

"Section 35, clear. Evacuation of civilians is going smoothly, but there are still some EXILER units roaming the province. Section 24, do look out them; there are more on that side. Take essential measures," Xin's team radioed over to Gary's Team.

"Roger. Just took down a dozen them just now. Section 20 is completely destroyed, there are no survivors. I guess that we are a tad to late to reach that place. This place is worst-hit; there are no survivors yet…" Gary replied.

"Incoming units, Gary," Mitsko interrupted.

"I guess I'll be busy for the moment… zsrtszrtsz…"

_Message cut off_

"I belief that other states aren't having things lightly… That depends on the Blue Cosmo, now their people are relying on them to get rid if the intruders. We are only peace-keeping troops. Team Xin to Team Xion, Do you read me?"

"srztsrsztrz… This is Team Xion… srtzrszzzsrtz….." (Intense static indicating that they are probably flying in high altitude.)

"Define your position."

"We are returning back to square one. Strong Hold and her assisting vessels will be advancing to Section 60."

"Isn't that Los Angeles?" Shoko cut in.

"We'll continue with our passage. Team Xion, out."

* * *

"So where do we proceed now?" Raul (piloting ZAKU Splendor) butt in. "We've hardly seen any action…" 

"Proceed to Section 36 now," Xin ordered, ignoring Raul's unnecessary comments.

"Roger…" Raul reluctantly complied.

* * *

"Team Xion's units have safely docked back to _Strong Hold_. Your orders, Captain?" 

"Engines at 100. **Strong Hold, LAUNCH!**"

Strong Hold and her assisting vessels lifted off, heading towards more hostile territories. Mark Zeiw will be leaving soon. Valkyrie Vixen and her following ZAFT fleet will be stationing in California. Then they will set up a temporary base for their allies.

"Sayako, Strong Hold's fleet have left. Looks they got their job is done really fast…" The ship's executive officer commented.

"I believe things above us aren't cleared yet. Too many things are happening at one go…" Sayako whispered to herself.

"Oh yes, Captain. Xin and his team have cleared sections 30 through 35. They are currently solving problems in Section 36. After they have cleared Section 36 through 39 and setting up surveillance nodes, they are done right?"

"No. Remember that our objective is to prevent is massacre. We are not the ones doing this. The attempt to rescue this continent is contributed by us, the Triple Alliance. We are taking on this country by all direction. Canadians will infiltrate by North, in fact they are the first to alert us and take action.  
South Americans will definitely enter based on their position. Although they are complete opposite polar, these two countries are determined to save the sinking land." Sayoko starting a conversation with the Executive Officer, Cindy (XO)."

"These countries have a rich history that they were very close 'friends'. It's not surprising to them helping their 'friend' now even though they are enemies now. As you can see tha-"  
Cindy stopped abruptly when she realized that the captain was giving her an unwelcoming glare.

"The enemy is always the enemy. That will not change even after a million million years!" She gave her comment.

The XO shrugged and left the bridge.  
"I'm taking my leave now. I'm heading to the dining cabin now; if you would you excuse me."

Sayoko was dumbfounded by his action and rolled her eyes. "Geez…"

* * *

"Why are we chosen to cover the _worst-hit_ sections?!" Gary complained. He was caught in combat almost in every part in each Section. 

"**UUUUUUUUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"**

Deathslasher DX docked it beam rifles and fired at a line of EXILER's Dom SPEC type and GOUF Crushers, sending them to their exploding flames.

"Quit complaining and just obey your orders! Talking won't do anything know!" Mitsko saying each word as she pulled the trigger.  
"9 o'clock, Gary!"

"**Urgh!"**

DeathSlasher received a direct on the left shoulder from a Gigalauncher of a DOM Spec Type. The cockpit shook violently; Gary could taste blood in his mouth.

"**Damn you, Exiler! Duel Daggers! Cover me!"** Gary yelled out.  
Gary immediately prepped up DeathSlasher's Beam Scythe and charged towards that DOM Spec Type.  
"**Eat this!"**  
Charging with full thrusters, DeathSlasher swung its beam scythe at it, slicing the enemy unit into half.

"Drats! We are getting surrounded, Gary!" Mitsko cried.

"Have you radioed for help?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I already had!"  
Mitsko used her missiles as her last resort.

The pilots are getting worn out by the continuous attacks; their mobiles are running out of power too.

Suddenly, more explosions could be heard.

"What? There are more of them?!" Gary gasped.

"Look closer," said Mitsko as she looked through her scope.

"Huh?"

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Xin's voice muffled trough their intercom.

"One of our nodes failed, so we thought the enemy had attacked it. When we reached there, we realized that node was only malfunctioning." Shoko explained. Whereas Raul's laughter could be heard too.

"Man… No wonder you took so long!" Gary snapped.

"Let's not waste time!"

"**Let's kick some ugly EXILER butts!"** Raul roared.

**End of Phase 16**


	22. Phase17 Raining Laser & Molten Metal

Phase17 **Raining Laser and Molten Metal**

"**Let's kick some ugly EXILER butts!"** Raul roared.

With his ZAKU Splendor equipped with the Gunner Wizard Pack, he fired his ZAKU's high-energy long-range beam cannon at the EXILER's Dom SPEC type units which are charging towards their group.

"There are sure a lot of irritating flies hovering above our heads," Xin referred to the GOUF Crushers.  
Next he pointed both of Gunslinger's Gatling cannons to the sky and pulled the trigger. A large stream of bright lasers and angry hot melt slugs shot up to the azure; those GOUF Crushers didn't have room to evade. They were immediately engulfed by the blaze and quickly burst into flames.

"Woohoooooo!!!" Xin cheered after achieving plenty of kills.

"Don't forget about me!" Gary cut in.

Deathslasher activated its buster shield launched it towards other incoming hostile units. Those who didn't dodge in time where sent to their exploding graves.

"How's this section? The civilian buildings are in very bad shape," Shoko questioned.

"We've got no survivors in those sections we are ordered to take care off. Looks like the Exilers got the better of us. All we received were enemy-fire and more pesky Exilers," Mitsko groaned.

After hearing what Mitsko said, Shoko decided take a closer look into the matter. Zooming to have close look at the vicinity, she could see dead bodies strewn all over the streets and inside buildings. It looks like Exiler was really determined to kill everyone this time; they had used every gun on this assault.

"In that case I'll inform the base." Shoko said rather solemnly.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot. We were too busy fighting, so we didn't have time to ring them up."

With the Gunslinger and ZAKU Splendor covering Shoko's GOUF Custom, Shoko ran her fingers through the dial and contacted the Valkyrie Vixen.  
"Silent Fate to Valkyrie Vixen, to you read me?" Shoko radioed over.

"Yes. This is Captain Sayako. Reporting status of Section 20 and the team in charge of combing it?"

"Positive. We've come to assist Mark Ziew's team after a distress signal sent from them. Their mobile suits have fought non-stop for some time, I doubt they can last for long. We need immediate assistance."

"Roger that," Captain Sayako replied.  
Just then, the XO entered the bridge and whispered something to her.  
"You kids are lucky; our ZAFT submarine fleet arrived while you were combing the civilian areas. Other civilian fighters have also arrived here to access the situation. We have launched more mobile weapons to assist already. Our Terrestrial Maneuver Fighters are coming your way, there are under Xin's and your command. They should take another 00 07." She added, smiling.

"Affirmative! Shoko, out."

Distant explosion could be heard, indicating more clashes between opposite forces.

_ReHOME (from the Junk Guild) also landed alongside Valkyrie Vixen and Mark Zeiw and sent out her mobile suits._

Next, Tanakura Sayako relayed the message to Mark Zeiw.

* * *

"Roger that," Charal de Priest answered upon hearing her troop's status. "Thank you for the information." 

'_Hmm… Gary and his team are facing a wave of enemy units at Section 20. There could be an enemy stronghold where Exiler units have gathered and are attacking intruders. Something is fishy over there and there is no reason to ignore it. I should sent Mark Zeiw and her assisting vessels to investigate.'_

"Mark Zeiw, prepare to take off! We are also heading towards Section 20!"

The signal for take off blared throughout the ship and within minutes, the ship is ready to lift off.

_Retracting lending legs. Main engines powering up. Orders, Captain._

"Engines at 100. Destination: Section 20. **Mark Zeiw LAUNCH!**"

Captain de Priest rose up the bridge's communicator and contacted her Mobile Suits in Section 20.

"Calling all pilots, Mark Zeiw is inbound your location. We'll back you up and will investigate the vicinity. Do you copy me?"

"Roger that, Captain!" all replied in unison.

* * *

"I think their numbers are falling," Xin alleged as his sensors are picking up less signals. 

"Let's advance with caution. Towards the direction which the Exiler units come from," Gary suggested.

"I'm cool with it. What about the rest?" Mitsko retorted while messaging her hands.

"It's a good idea. We have a few supporting units to back us up. We can slowly close into their position and find out first. Don't let your guard even though things are not looking tough now," Shoko followed.

"Alright, let's do it!"

"**Yeah!!!"**

"Don't over-exert your mobile suits now, Gary and Mitsko. They have been using their weapons for quite some time. I doubt they have inadequate power for another attack. Let Xin and I handle most of them," Shoko advised.

Checking their mobile suits' power banks, to their horror, Shoko's words were painfully correct. Should they pull the triggers for another few minutes, power will be depleted.

"We'll be careful," Gary assured. _Looks like they will have to rely on their allies in case of anything for the mean time._

"By the way, we have our mother ship is heading towards our location. For now, we are counting on you," Mitsko added. She didn't want to make herself too bad.

After the conversation, they cautiously brought their mobile suits nearer to the seemingly stronghold. As they advanced, they gradually left the civilian city. Soon their mobile suits are hiking on desert terrain. Everyone decided to have a closer at their surroundings.

"Spot anything?" Mistko asked.

"Nope."

Then the sound of thermonuclear pulse thrusters could be heard, getting louder every moment.

"Hey! Mark Zeiw's approaching overhead!"

The titan in the air roared over them, kicking up a sandstorm behind. The mobile suits fired up their thrusters and follow Mark Zeiw's lead.

* * *

Having better and stronger sensors than the mobile suits, Mark Zeiw was able to pick up something. 

"We've got visual, Captain DePriest!"

"Send it onto the monitors!"

What seems from afar looks a massive man-made structure. Then sirens rang when sensors detected several movements.

"Exiler MS! Location: the structure!"

"**Action Stations! All hands at their respective stations! Prepare for anti-mobile weapons combat!"**

The whole drone ship as all weapons put on hot standby. All missile launchers were loaded with scatter-shots.

"**FIRE!!!"**

An angry swarm of missiles launched from the Mark Zeiw, rocketing themselves towards the enemy. Getting within range, they exploded to release bright high-explosive shells. The air turned into vermilion as the shells detonate, many Exiler mobile suits failed to survive the attack.  
Those which survived relentlessly darted towards the assault ship, firing every weapon they had.

"**Counterattack!"**

The ships' Igelstellung CIWS fired back to prevent the ship from being hit. As the enemy got nearer, they were immediately turned into pin-cushions by the continuous auto-cannon fire.

* * *

"Let's help them," Xin proposed.  
"Gary, contact your ship if you can return. Your comrades' and your mobile suit needs to serviced and re-supplied." 

Gunslinger switched it its beam pistol and started to taking down enemy units; buying some time for Gary.

* * *

Gary faced flashed across the bridge's main screen. 

"Captain, our mobile suits are running out of power. We have Valkyrie Vixen's MS troop to cover us for the mean time but we can't last for long. Permission to land, Captain?"

Charal DePriest paused for a while to take a look at the ZAFT mobile suits. After confirming they are capable of providing cover, she picked up the communicator.

"Permission granted."

_Open hatches, prepare the landing bay! Get the crew ready, our MS needs immediate attention!_

* * *

"We've got you all covered, go for it now!" 

"**Go, go, go!"**

Gunslinger along with GOUF custom and fellow Mobile Suits scurried towards the ship to assist it against the enemy and giving Gary and his gang protection.

"Duel daggers get in first!" Gary signaled.

In a short while, all units returned safely. The hatches closed and were secured with a loud thud.

* * *

Having Deathslasher landed safely, Gary removed his helmet. His faced is covered in sweat and his eyes were repeatedly stung by it. He gave a sigh of relief as he swept the sweat off. 

"I wouldn't have made it back safely without the help of Xin and the rest… Or should I say friends…?"

After resting a while in the cockpit, he opened the hatch and saw the mechanic crew cheering the pilots who have just returned.

"It's good to be alive…" Gary whispered and smiled to himself.

**Phase17 END**


	23. Phase18 Gundam of the Azure

Phase 18 **Gundam of the Azure**

_The time turns back to when Strong Hold left the site and proceeding to Section 60._

"Team Xion's units have safely docked back to _Strong Hold_. Your orders, Captain?"

"Engines at 100. **Strong Hold, LAUNCH!**"

* * *

After getting out of their mobile suits, Fred and Xion went to have a rest at the waiting room. Fred took an energy drink from the machines and quickly drained it down his throat.  
"Ah…" Fred took a deep breathe after the drink.

Xion lied down on the seats instead.  
"Luckily we manage to rescue the civilians before more bloodthirsty Exiler troops find them," Xion talked about their recent achievement.

"Hah… We all are naturals after all," Fred retorted.

Xion who was resting never heard what he said.  
"Get ready to be sortied, everyone," Xion said to all the mobile suit pilots.

* * *

As Strong Hold continued her journey, the Exiler's navy had reached the coastal waters close to Strong Hold's destination. Everybody had anticipated that they would approach the Triple Alliance's temporary base but not there. While still oblivious, Strong Hold and her assisting vessel went there full steam ahead.

"We are getting close, Get all mobile suits ready to launch," Captain Hugo ordered.

* * *

The signal was sent to the waiting room, all the pilots rushed to the hangar.

"There's no time to sleep now, Xion!" Fred shouted, pulling Xion up. "Hurry!"

Both of them reached the hangar then the head mechanic approach them.

"Sorry Fred. Your Windam's maintenance didn't complete in time. I'm afraid that you have to pilot a different one," the mechanic gave them some bad news.

"My MDs, the Aegis and Blitz, still have their cockpits intact. You can launch in them," Xion reassured.

"Thanks mate. I'll take the Blitz then."

"Take good care of it."  
Xion then patted on Fred's shoulder as he went up his Sage Gundam.

"**Launch mobile suits now!"**

"I better hurry up now!" gasped Fred as he flipped the controls and started up the Blitz Gundam.

"**Xion, Sage, LAUNCH!"**

"**Fred Barrier, Blitz, Rock on!"**

_(Strong Hold and all her assisting vessels have launched their mobile suits)_

* * *

The Exiler ground units in the province have detected their presence, much to their surprise.

"We've got company! It's the Triple Alliance and the _Fafner_-class assault ship Strong Hold!!!" a voice muffled through the ground units' commander intercom.

"I'll contact the naval fleet right away!"

* * *

_On board the Exiler Navy flagship, Ignorance_

"Captain, our ground forces have detected several Triple Alliance's mobile suits, ten light assault-crafts and one _Fafner_-class assault ship! Our forces are under attack!"

"What would you do, Lieutenant Regeotia?" the captain asked, with beads of cold sweat on his face.

"All the weapons on our ships are out of range. We have one very fast mobile suit on board which can reach there in time. We should launch all flight-capable mobile suits to back up our land forces. After that, our ships have reached the desired distance, we can strike the final blow on them before their reinforcements can arrive," the Lieutenant proposed.

"Splendid. I'll make it happen," the captain agreed.

Very soon, the hatches of the Exiler naval carriers opened and sent out the mobile suits which Sinra suggested.

* * *

Not far away, there is a legendary ship with has withstood several battles over the years. It is following Strong Hold's passage. Behind it was the Junk Guild's ReHOME.

"Strong Hold's fleet has launched their mobile suits. We still have no news of enemy movement," announced the communications manager.

"Very well, we should launch ours too," replied the Captain.

It is the Archangel. The ship once thought to be invincible.

"Roger that. We have the Akatsuki and Destiny prepare for launch then," replied Miriallia Haw.

"_Atatsuki and Destiny get ready for launch."_

* * *

_Back to Strong Hold's fleet_

"Captain, enemy detect at one o'clock! 40 GOUF Crushers, 30 DINNS, 1 DINN RAVEN and the stolen Mobile Suits: Azure, Testament, Regenerate and Demeter!"

"Level 1 Battle Stations! All weapons at hot standby! Get ready for anti-ship and anti-mobile weapon combat!" Capt. Hugo ordered. "Get our mobile suits to intercept them!"

He paused for a while…

"Turn hard to port (facing inland)! Prepare the _Fenrir_ Positron Blaster Cannons!!!"

* * *

"Xion, I can't take things from air but I'll compensate by taking care of things from the ground," Fred radioed over when the Blitx Gundam landed on the ground and started shooting at the swarm of GOUF Crushers and DINNs.

"Roger that. You are in an excellent spot. Try to maintain position; the enemy will have a hard time aiming at you," Xion replied. (Sage Gundam flew into the fray with all the Windams and Murasames.)  
"We must also get out of Fenrir's line of fire too."

"I'll try. And I will also keep an eye on other enemy units; especially the ones at the coast," Fred mumbled as he try to center his cross-hairs at one GOUF crusher.

Then Blitz sensors detected a fast moving mobile suit, heading towards their ships.

"Xion, seems like the EXILER is using the stolen Gundams again!"

* * *

"Fenrir is ready to open fire. Orders, Captain?"

"**FIRE!"**

A several beams of positrons fired off from the Fenrir, engulfing the EXILER's flying mobile suits. All of them exploded under the huge radiation.

"We have one mobile suit closing in our position at very high speed!!! It's the Azure Gundam!!! There's no time to evade!"

Everyone on the bridge gasped as the foe appeared and came to a halt in front of the expose ship's control room. It slowly raised up its high-energy beam rifle and pointed it at the bridge as if it was mocking their helplessness in this situation. _(Fafner-class ships have their bridges located similar to Archangel-class ships.)_ All the mobile suits were too far to assist them.

"Is this… the end…?" this thought rang through everyone's head.

* * *

"Heh heh heh heh heh…" Kanon Memphis chuckled in satisfaction. "How does it feel to be helpless? I'll will not let those who were killed by you to die in vain!"

Then Kanon pulled the trigger.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**

"**What the HELL?! **How did the beam rifle explode? It wasn't meant to work this way!!! Who did this?" she shrieked.  
To her horror, Destiny was hovering above her. It was taking a second aim at her mobile suit; this time vertically over the head.  
Knowing that Azure Gundam possesses very high agility, she quickly pushed the controls and stepped on the pedals; executing an acute evasive maneuver. It managed to dodge the beam.

"Tsk. I need to get out of there as fast as possible," Kanon grunted as the sensor detected that she has been locked-on by several weapons.  
Taking advantage of the Voiture Lumière propulsion system, she was able to make a quick escape. (Heading back to _Ignorance_.) Azure Gundam launched in the blue sky, where its name comes from. Very soon, she was away from enemy's range.

* * *

After receiving a message that the ships were safe, thanks to Destiny Gundam, all the mobile suits pilots gave a sigh of relief and continued to concentrate on the battlefield.

Fred was observing his position and discovered a strange pattern on their enemy troops. It seemed like they are recalling the damaged mobile and the injured to the ships.  
"There's no way that I'll let you all go away scot-free after what you all have done to this place. Killing the civilians and leaving this city burning and ruined, anybody from EXILER is low-life!" Fred exclaimed. (Next, he activated Blitz's Mirage Colloid Stealth System.)

"Where did Fred go?" Xion wondered as Sage Gundam and other mobile suits marched into the devastated city.  
_**Bepepepepepepepepep!!!**_  
"Ha! All the stolen mobile suits has finally assembled and targeting us now! This is my chance to stop them." Xion smirked. "If I can't capture them; I'll destroy them!"

_All, Testament, Azure, Regenerate and Demeter, have gathered this time to fight against the heroes._

* * *

_Mean while Archangel and the ReHOME have regrouped with Strong Hold's fleet and continue to approach the scene._

**Phase 18 END**


	24. Phase19 The Gunslingers

Phase19 **The Gunslingers**

**_(Triple Alliance has split into different divisions in order to cover more land. Strong Hold was ordered to take care of other areas along with other forces. Fabian was monitoring the situation in his trailer, waiting to strike when the time is ripe. Xin and Gary along with their fellow team mates discovered an abandoned science facility managed to guard it from EXILER. Now, they are in the process of uncovering what's behind the armored walls.)_**

In the desert, a huge deserted science facility laid on the middle of it. It was surrounded be burning scraps of EXILER mobile suits, inside it was eerily quiet. The sky was getting dark, making it look like the bad guys' fortress in a bad sci-fi. Either the people inside were killed or had abandoned the building when EXILER descend pods were spotted. No one knows for sure unless somebody is sent inside to check.  
Flood lights dotted along the building's boundary; from the air it looks like a join-the-dots puzzle game.

"We have surrounded the structure's perimeter. Infantry soldiers have the entered the building and started starting on the reconnaissance mission. All orders have been carried out," the commander of the infantry squadron reported.

The Triple Alliance has set up a temporary command center so all the top-ranks will be together instead of hiding in their crafts. And it makes things easier. Screens started to clear-up as infantry soldiers planted cameras as they get deeper into the dark labyrinth.

Capt. DePriest and Capt. Tanakura were paying attention to the monitors, waiting for whatever that is lurking inside to be revealed.

Valkyrie Vixen had come along as their mobile suits had already arrived at the abandoned science facility. Not only that, the captain was also curious (and didn't mind about the paperwork). It was landed next to the Mark Zeiw.

While their mobile suits are tended by the tech crew, the elite pilots were requested to report at the command center.

* * *

_On board the Valkyrie Vixen_

As soon as Valkyire Vixen's mobile suits were safely loaded, the pilots rushed to the armory. Adding on a protective vest into their pilot suits, they slotted the essential weapons like grenades, pistols and combat knives into the respective pockets. Next, they were told to select their weapons.  
Raul took his shotgun from his cabin and took another grenade launcher.  
Shoko chose to have her customized double pistols.  
Xin who was sort of doing this for the first time took a pair of machine pistols with extended magazines.

"Is this good?" Xin asked as he weighed the guns on his hand.

Shoko nodded in agreement and Raul was giving his biggest grin.

"Remember to take extra magazines. Better be safe than story," Raul advised. He is the expert in this.

* * *

All of them loaded their weapons and put on multi-purpose goggles. Feeling satisfied, they headed towards the exit.

_Meanwhile on the Mark Zeiw_

Gary and the rest had received the same orders. They were also choosing their weapons then.

Gary smiled with satisfaction as he loaded a sniper and looked through scope.

"I'm going with this."

Mitsko decided to go for something different and heaved a light machine gun up. Her eyes glittered in excitement as she felt the gun. Then she began to swing it around and mimic the sound of rapid fire-shots.  
"**HELL YEAH!!!** This! I'm taking this one!!!"

The others eyed at her with weird glares while Mitsko continue to treat the gun like a toy.

Gary (quite annoyed) tugged at her vest collar.  
"Let's go. You can play with your toy later."

* * *

All of them reached the command together; geared up for action. They saluted to the two ship captains who were there to receive them.

"Standing before you is the Science Facility… used by the exiled Earth Alliance, also known as the Blue Cosmos or Logos, for weapons R&D. Knowing this, this is a very vital piece of equipment. Since we are lacked of human ground troops to deal with the whole building, we need all the help we could get for this mission. We are very sure that EXILER troops have already entered the building because the infantry units have confirmed movements of non-friendly units," Captain DePriest started on their briefing.

"The main focus here is to find the main quarters in the structure which will reveal everything about it. We must get there before EXILER, we must stop them from taking away weapons and turn it against us. All of us should have a taste of it already," Sayako continued.  
"There are several routes untaken presently. All of you will be split up into three teams to take the remaining routes.  
Gary, Xin, Shoko, Raul and Mitsko will enter from Gate 13  
Makoto, Chiaki, Raika and Winfield will enter from Gate 34  
David, Derrick and Kenneth please wait for further instructions.  
Any questions?"

"Shoot to kill?" Shoko immediately asked.

"Fire at will" both captains replied in unison. "Report all events."

"Roger!"  
All the pilots, now as regular soldiers ran into their respective gates.

* * *

Stepping into total darkness, everyone activated their multi-purpose goggles and linked it to their weapons.  
"Always lurking in the dark. Just how the EXILER does things," Raul commented.  
"Let's go!"

Xin along with his team mates raced through the route hoping to reach the command center. The route was all straight until they found another gate. They had to open it in order to proceed.

"It's locked. Any of us don't have an ID to open it," said Shoko as she inspected the gate.

"Step away everyone! We have to use force this time!" shouted Raul he switched to his grenade launcher and fired it at the armored gate.  
_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Even with the multi-purpose goggles, they could not see through the smoke.

"Direct Hit!" Mitsko exclaimed.  
"There's no alarm?" Gary pondered.

"Get your weapons ready, we don't know if there are any EXILER soldiers behind it."

Holding up their weapons as the smoke cleared away, beads of cold sweat began to appear. Only Shoko and Raul were the calmest.

"Proceed with caution," Raul whispered in the silence. No bullets were shot at their direction. "Shoko and I will enter first, come forward when I give the signal.

Both them crept into the opening, looking around for potential foes. The area seemed somewhat familiar; it looked like a conference or lecture hall.

"Maybe they are hiding behind the seats. Anyway, let the rest come in too."  
Then Shoko beckoned the rest in.

"Is there another exit?" asked Xin as he entered.

"Let's look around."

"Be careful."

By the scaling the steps up the massive lecture hall, Xin deduced that from lowest set of seats to the highest set was about 3 storeys high. After realising there's no exit at the top, he went back to regroup with the rest.  
"No exit there."

Whereas Shoko is looking around the stage; searching for switches and hopefully a floor plan of the building. After a few moment of searching, she came across a tablet moniter on the ground. With a flick of the switch, the screen flickered and displayed something very vital for their mission – a layout of the building. She quickly rushed out the stage to share the good news.

"Guys, I've found the floor-plan! It's showing exactly where we are: Lecture Hall LTW2. There's another exit inside the stage; we shall continue from there.

"We have no time to waste. Let's move it!"

Climbing up to the stage; Shoko spotted the exit in a form of a hatch. Lifting it up, it seemed to go to down for ever. _Where does this lead to?_

"Isn't there any other exits?" Mitsko grunted as everyone crowded around it.

Mitsko took out an empty shell and dropped it down. There was loud clunk sound and she estimated the height.  
"10 meters."

* * *

Fabian set off in his Excel Gundam after observing the building. What puzzled him was that there was huge gate; like those of a landing bay probably for mobile suits.

Using the search light mounted on the Gundam's torso, Fabian sent a flash signal.  
_I'm going in too._

* * *

After the pilots descended down the exit, they stepped into a brightly-lit corridor. Shoko used the tablet monitor to guide them to the command center.  
"This way. We'll have to walk another 550 meters"

As they moved another step, there was knocking coming from above. It was coming from the vents in the ceiling.

"We've company," Raul muttered as he used his eyes to search for an opening from the air vents. "Get your guns ready."

Everyone pointed their guns at the nearest opening as the knockings got louder. _They are coming in from there!_

As they expected, the openings were forced opened and EXILER soldiers leaped down. There was a brief pause and gunfire was exchanged.

"Xin, give me cover fire," requested Shoko. "I'm entering their line."

Xin stretch out both of his arm and fired his machine pistols; trying to get their attention away from Shoko.  
"Thanks, Xin. Keep it up."

Like a lightning bolt, Shoko sprinted into the group of EXILER soldiers; taking them by surprise. Wielding two sharp combat knives and with Xin's cover fire; she was simply unstoppable.  
She swung the knives as she jumped up, puncturing the necks of the astonished enemy.  
"_Uurgh!" "Aaarrrgh!"_  
She leaped away as soon as Mistko fired her machine gun to get rid of the remaining ones, draining a clip at the same time. Not bothered by the fresh blood stains on her, she signal the team to move on.  
_Xin gave her a big grin and a thumbs up, upon seeing this she started to blush._

"500 meters and we'll be there."

As they continue to march down the passage, their intercom chimed.  
"zzzzzzrssstttzzzzz… This Winfield reporting… We have secured the command... Please come to our position…….. Winfield out…."

"Yea, we read you. Did y'all meet with any resistance?" Raul replied.

"Nope."

'_Strange… Probably they had a shorter route to the main quarters.' _Xin thought.  
"Proceed with caution, everyone!"

* * *

**_As they continue their move, EXILER soldiers had infiltrated the building and started their search for weapons. Whereas, Fabian as entered a place which seemed like a hangar of the building and began to scan the area. If there were weapons who will get it first? The battle in Los Angeles had called for a cease-fire and who knows when it resume._**

**End of Phase19**


	25. Phase20 The Hunt

Phase20 **The Hunt**

"Captain Sayako, Winfield's team has found the command center. They are sending the location now," Cindy Executive Officer report as soon as she received the message.

"By the way, Gary, Xin, Shoko, Raul and Mitsko have faced enemy soldiers during their approach. Shoko now holds the building layout. Their status is OK and are now moving forward to the command center."

"Roger that. David, Derrick and Kenneth get ready for action," Sayako ordered. Then she turned to Charal DePriest and was shocked by what she was doing.  
"What are you…?"

"I'm going in too," Captain DePriest said sternly as she changed into body armor. "I can't afford to stand here and do nothing. Besides, one captain is _enough_ to handle the situation. Two will be overkill."

"Very well. I accept your decision. David, Derrick and Kenneth will be under your command. Good luck."

Charal loaded a sub-machine gun and saluted to Sayako. After that, she turned to the remaining three pilots.  
"Hey, boys. You will be following me."

"Information had been received! Winfield has sent us the shortest route to the command center. I'll give everyone a visual shortly." The Comm. Manager announced.

Everyone looked the allocation. It was too easy and short to be true.

"Hey, take this," Mark Zeiw's First Officer, Hanson Doles, tossed something to Charal. "This comes in handy when there's some vital data to copy."

Catching it and slung it and her shoulder, she took of with the three pilots.  
"There's no time to waste. We are going in fast!"

* * *

"200 meters more and we are there!" Shoko remarked as the group continue their approach. 

As they moved on, they noticed that the corridor was getting wider and darker. There was not any resistance and very soon they reached the thick door of the command center.  
_This is it._

Suddenly they heard fast and rapid footsteps; it alarmed everyone. As if it was reflex action, they deployed their weapons.

"Wait. It's not them EXILER. Put down your weapons," Raul retorted.  
"What on the earth is the Captain of Mark Zeiw is doing here?!"

Seeing Charal with pony-tailed hair, almost everyone could not recognize her.  
She smirked at them as she and her team mates ran up to them.  
"I'm a soldier too. Besides that, I piloted mobile suits years before you young ones did," she snapped at them as she playfully slapped Gary's shoulder. "Hold on…"

She pressed against her intercom to contact those behind the big gate.  
"Hide 'n' Seek is over. You can open the gate now."

A gasp answered her and there was short pause.  
"Ca… Captain, is that you? Alright, I'll open the gate now."

The gigantic door hissed as it opened, revealing a clean a sparkling command center. All them rush in as Winfield prompted to close the gate.

* * *

"Let's get down to business now. Where's the main CPU?" Charal asked while she set up the device which the First Officer gave. 

"Here!"  
Makoto pulled a plug from the CPU and connected it to the device. Next, she gestured to Raika to initiate the duplication of the data.

The personnel from Mark Zeiw were busy sweeping through the controls in the command center. Whereas Xin and Shoko were looking at a wide window. It was very dim outside, slowly their eyes adjust and were able to see through outside. From the window, it overlooked a wide area which looked like a track.  
After looking for a bit longer, Xin saw something which gave a shock.  
"**Mobile Suits-?!"**

Everyone was taken aback by his exclamation. Gary and Mitsko who were busybodies rushed up to Xin and try to spot what he had seen. They froze as their eyes saw the menacing statue.  
"It's… It's HUGE!!!" Gary shouted with his eyes opened wide.  
Meanwhile, Mitsko jaw dropped; too awestruck to say anything.

The dark figure stood in the dim armory waiting for _the one_ to open its cockpit hatch. Next it, there were a few more standing beside it. _So…the Blue Cosmo was creating mobile suits for future battles._ However, they fail to see it to completion.  
By checking the floor plan, the command center is directly connected to the armory. Shoko gave a look to Raul and rest from the Valkyrie Vixen.

"Since we don't have our captain with us, we will check out the armory first. We are not going to stand here and wait for orders," Raul.

"I'll not take responsibility then," Charal muttered.  
Gary was getting restless; he wanted to go there very badly.  
Mitsko stared boringly as they entered the armory.

Xin, Shoko, Raul, David, Derrick and Kenneth are by themselves now as soon as they enter the spacious armory. Wasting no time, they ran towards the mobile suits.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! We mustn't let EXILER get hold of them now!" Raul demanded when he open the hatch. 

"Alright! Alright! Stop nagging already!" Xin compliant as he tried to start up the mobile suit's System. His heart beat increased with excitement.  
_Woah! New Mobile Suits!_  
While he was about to close the hatch, Shoko appeared in front of him with a disappointed look.

"There aren't enough mobile suits for all of us. Do you mind if I hitchhike?" Shoko shyly asked.

Xin who was too busy with the controls bluntly replied, "Hurry up then. Maybe we can start this thing together."  
Happy to be along with Xin, Shoko clambered next to Xin and hatch was closed. Together, they start the thing up. Each time Xin pilots a new mobile suit, the first thing to do is check everything is working normally.  
"Shadow Gundam. All system green. Checking weapon systems. Forearms: Beam Katars. Head: Guass Rifle… Oops. This is not the time for weapons. Checking propulsion system: Hmm… Power is lacking in some of the thrusters."

Acting on her own will, Shoko switched on the main power. The power-plant hummed a low tuned and the screen-displays were online.

"Xin and Shoko, we are ready."

"Look like all of us have something interesting. Mine has a highly unstable system, so in case of anything I have to emergency shut down. However it has a nice arsenal of weapons, sweet thing!" Raul's voice howled through the intercom. "Hey guys, that's all. There are only 3 of such mobile weapons. Let's bring them home!"

"How's David, Derrick and Kenneth? What've they got?" Xin eagerly asked.

"It's got four legs and need all three of them to control it. You can the details later."

* * *

The people in the command center gazed and the mobile started up and one of them used its hand to give everyone a thumbs-up. (That's Raul, of course.) 

"We have copied every, ma'am," Winfield called.

"Very well! We are going too!"

Finally the fatigue of the day's fighting had caught with Gary. He was beginning to feel very tired. Luckily he had a hyperactive Mitsko to haul him up from his sitting position.

"You can rest when we all return to the ship," Mitsko nagged.

They were lagging behind then the captain called out to them.  
"Don't lag behind! If there're EXILER soldiers, you are on your own!"

Feared for their lives, they rushed ahead to keep with them. Eventually all of them left the building safely.

* * *

Fabian has left hangar since there was nothing.  
"Let's call it a day, the time is already 00 00. Furthermore, the Triple Alliance has the whole building to themselves. I can visit it any time soon." 

Upon reaching the exit, the wings of the Fighter Pack unfold and the thruster roared. Excel Gundam launched into the sky.

* * *

In the meantime at the Triple Alliance command center, all the personnel had received news of newly retrieved mobile suits and mobile armor from the building's armory. All the machines march slowly and were loaded up to the Valkyrie Vixen. To compensate the lack of space, two of the High-maneuver type1 Jinns were removed.  
The next shift took over so both captains were allowed to return to their ships. Charal had the copied data to analyze whereas Sayako need to check on the new (and stolen) mobile weapons. 

"Hah… Too bad this isn't the time to say 'let's do this another day, I'm too tired'" Charal said wryly. "Even we coordinators still need to rest, y'know?"

Sayako replied with a tired smile.  
"We soldiers after all. By the way, we have already stepped into enemy territory"

Both of them had a little talk until a slender young lady appeared in front and saluted to them.  
"Rei Mikazuki, pilot of ZGMF-X31S Abyss, reporting to Captain DePriest. I'm sorry for my late arrival."

Both captains were shocked and stared at her blankly. There was a long pause.

**Phase 20 END**

* * *

**Note:** On the other hand, Archangel, ReHOME and Strong Hold are returning to Square One after they detect EXILER is gathering more naval forces. Knowing that it isn't wise to wait any longer, they retreated. 


	26. Phase21 The Lady of Abyss

Phase 21 **The Lady of Abyss**

_On board the Valkyrie Vixen_

Many of the tech crew were on standby when the newly retrieved mobile weapons were being loaded up the ship.

"The black one has docked nice neatly. OK. Next!" Prima Maass shouted. She was busy giving orders ever since the mobile suits arrived.  
"Not that way, that thing with four legs! Follow Track 4! That where the BuCUEs should be if we have them! Somebody show them the path!"

"Hey, Prima. Where should this go to?" Raul asked, looking out of the cockpit. He was beginning wonder what made the progress so slow.

"Oh! It's you, Raul! Nice one you got there! The captain will surely praise you!" The head tech immediately changed her attitude.  
Raul and Prima had been on the same ship for a long time.  
"Right there, that empty compartment where we removed the outdated JINNs"

After giving a thumbs up to her, he when back to the cockpit.

Meanwhile, the Xin open the cockpit the half-completed Shadow Gundam. The hangar was much crowded than usual. Mostly they only wanted to see the new toys.

"Oi! Xin and Shoko! You can go and rest now. We can take care of things from here!" the three tech crew sisters, Urd, Skuld and Verdandi, shouted from below.

"OK!" Xin yelled back.

"Xin… Why dun you go down first?" Shoko asked very softly.

Xin who obviously never heard what Shoko said, insisted on going down together.  
"Come on."  
Xin, on his own will, pulled Shoko hands and hugged her; making a grand descend down the mobile suit. Shoko shyly accepted his decision.

"Kyaa! Xin, you are so cool" the three sisters screamed, all of them went crazy whenever they see Xin and Shoko closely to each other.

"Hey! Get on with your work!" Prima barked at them.

* * *

Gary decided to take a detour back to Mark Zeiw probably he wanted to get away from the annoying and childish Mitsko.  
"Finally I get a peaceful time of my own. Huh…? What's the captain doing out here?"  
Gary was nearby the ship when he saw the captain talking to a female Orb pilot with blue hair. Curiously, he walked up to them. 

"Yo, captain!" he informally called out.

"Don't 'yo' me. Oh, good. You came here on the right time. Let me introduce to you our new pilot of our ship, Rei Mikazuki," Charal showed him the new girl.

Gary then (trying to act manly) used his hands to comb back his hair. Whereas Charal choked as she tried to stop her laughter.  
"Hi. I'm Gary Locke, nice to meet you."  
However, his introduction was replied by a long paused as Rei continued to looked quietly at Gary. His ego was instantly shattered.  
Attempting to save the situation, Charal came up with something.  
"Since I have more important to do since I am the captain. Why don't you show her around the ship, Gary? And Rei, please oblige him."

"Yes, captain," Rei monotonously replied, taking it as a top-priority order.

"Remember to check to check if her mobile suit is already on board the ship," the captain pointed out lastly and took her leave.  
Gary stared at her direction as she abandoned them.  
"Urmmm…. Just like she said, we shall take a look at the hangar to ensure that your mobile suit is in the ship," Gary said after regaining his composure.

"It's already there. I embarked before I came out to search for the captain."

Gary was faced by another cold reply.

In such a dire state, a light bulb lit up in his head.  
"Aha! Why down we check the deck! It's a very good place to relax! No newcomers should miss it!"

Despite he had faced tough action during day and already feeling the fatigue, Gary continued to show her around the ship.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the captain's cabin_

"I think I'll have a peep at the data before I turn in," Charal whispered to herself as she change into her captain uniform. "Lots of things have happened today. First there was this science facility, then the new mobile suits and followed by the new girl."

Flicking the switch of her computer and the holographic projector came to life. Besides her captain's duty, she had to regularly update herself with the latest news. Slightly nervously, she selected the urgent news. It made her clutch her fist and tremble with angst.

_**Blue Cosmos launched a surprise on Kao Shiong and achieved victorious. Their main objective is to capture the Mass Driver. Sources says they are going up to space to and declare war against EXILER.**_

'We had forgotten about the Blue Cosmos! Shouldn't we have realized that when we never detect their presence here, in Central America…? So they have been regrouping all their forces somewhere in order to escape our sight. Even so, they will still perish by the fury and wrath of the EXILER.'  
Charal lean back on her seat, trying to calm herself after such alarming news.  
'Blue Cosmos may have defeated us there but our experience with EXILER tells me that Blue Cosmos only have a slight chance of winning…'  
Knowing that grieving in her cabin won't do anything, she turn away from new report and plugged the data storage device to the computer.  
The information holds the weapons schematics of the Earth Alliance mobiles suits (under the order of the Blue cosmos). Seeing such vital data, Charal rushed out her cabin. She ran past many people when she sprinted to the bridge. Gary watched in amusement as he saw the captain running frantically.  
Before the door open completely, she barge in the bridge; taking all the bridge personnel by surprise.  
"Contact the Valkyrie Vixen. It's URGENT!" She shouted in between gasps.

* * *

Sayako was having with Raul in the dining cabin until the PA system announced, _"Captain Sayako please report to Bridge; you have a urgent call from Mark Zeiw."_

"Aww… We hardly get together. And this happens," Raul whined.

"It's not first time this happens, Raul. Hope it won't take long," She muttered as she put on her cap and proceed to the bridge.

The bridge personal were ready to receive her, Charal's anxious face could be seen on the screen. Assuming something bad had took place, she snatched the communicator.

"What is it, Captain DePriest?"

"I have good news, my comrade. The information that we recovered from the building holds the schematics of the mobile suits that your pilots found. With the blueprint, we can even finish building the mobile suits and use them in future battles. I'll start sending the data wirelessly."

"Thanks a lot. Hildr, will you accept the offer?" Sayako willing agreed. "Rest well; we are fighting at the dawn."

After putting the communicator down, she dismissed the crew and return to the dining cabin where Raul was still waiting for her.

* * *

"Aha! Behind this door is the deck! It commands an excellent view! We are about to see it!" Gary excitedly exclaimed. He was trying his best to be Rei's tour guide around the Mark Zeiw.

However, Rei was unmoved by Gary's effort. _But this would change when the opened._

A short breeze blew in when the door unbolted and revealed the deck. Gary was the first to step in.

"Do I need to welcome you?" asked Gary, showing his hand to usher Rei.

Rei was perturbed; nobody had treated her with such hospitality. That was the only time she had this feeling; the first time. Even so, she awkwardly obliged Gary and entered the deck.

"I feel that this is the best place because whenever I feel the stress from all the battles, I'll always come here and cool myself down. Ah, the best thing is during the night and everywhere is pitch black, you see all the stars twinkling at you. It's like they are encouraging you to fight on; fight till the end of this war," Gary admitted about his feelings. "I really hope this war to end…"

Something touched Rei's heart; no stranger had confessed his feelings to her before. All the time, she turn down plenty offers and only spent most of her time alone. Now she sees this young man as something special. _She can look up to him._

"Oops! Seems like I blurt too much nonsense again," Gary chuckled, putting his hand in his head. Then he turned to look at Rei.  
"Whoa?! Are you crying?"

Much to her surprise, tears were unknowingly rolling down her cheeks. Not wanting to expose her weak spot, she denied it.  
"Ah… No. I'm just feeling tired now."

"Oh yeah. Gotta rest now. We are going to fight again the next morning," Gary just realized. "I'll show your cabin; you are sharing it with Mitsko. She will keep you entertained. Let's go."

Even though, it's only their first meeting, Rei already had developed feelings for Gary. She looked quietly as Gary gave out a loud yawn. And continued to followed him as he lead her to the cabin.

* * *

_As our young heroes and villains alike are resting for the next battle, Blue Cosmos are sending their forces up to space via Mass Driver to prepare for their attack against EXILER's Omega Genesis to avenger the deaths of the millions of their citizen.  
N Genocide had cause 90 of population of Central America to be perished. EXILER thinks of this as victory and welcome by beginning mass-production of a new mobile suit.  
And the girl, Rei, what is her real nature?_

**Phase 21 END**


	27. Phase22 The Wolf which Guards Hell

Phase 22 **The Wolf which Guards Hell**

The tech of crew have finished securing and update on Valkyrie Vixen's hangar. But their job wasn't done. Their captain had ordered something but it had been delivered yet.

"Tsk… If it doesn't get fetch here in time, we won't have the energy to work now," Prima hesitated.  
The mechanics were either nodding off or rubbing their weary eyes, but the head of the tech crew doesn't blame them. As their chief, she had to something to keep the crew productive.  
"Come on, guys! Just last one! We all a do a quick job and we can rest. Come on!" she roared, rising both arms.

The moan of the hatch opening, reward the crew's patience. The last machine beast turned up and was waiting to dock. Everyone did their part and finished their job.

* * *

_Time: 05 00_

"We are leaving this building aside now. The refugee shelters are more important now; we must keep always from the blood-thirsty EXILER. Our enemy will press forward the location. Strong Hold and Archangel have pulled back to Square 1, so get ready to face tough opponents soon," Captain Tanakura ordered as she took her post on the bridge. "Is the Garm ready?"

"Yes captain," the First Officer accounted. "The tech crew has done all final adjustments"

"All system operational. Orders, Captain?"

"Engines at 65. **Valkyrie Vixen TAKE OFF!**"

Meanwhile the pilots were in the waiting room expecting further orders.

Xin and Shoko were doing something different this time.

_FLASHBACK_  
"_Xin and you, Shoko, both of you are piloting the Garm for this mission. I have confidence in your skills to battle in this ground fighter. Furthermore, you all have piloted BuCUEs before. As I have devised, Xin will take care of steering and secondary weapons. Whereas Shoko, she will be the gunner. See you all in the battlefield!"_

Those where the words issued by the captain before Xin and Shoko entered the waiting room.

Xin kept a stern face, it had been a long time since he piloted such mobile suit. In addition, if he fails, Shoko will perish with him. Shoko was aware of Xin's feeling and her hand on his.  
"We will be counting on each other, partner," Shoko said warmly. "I have faith in your skills."

Xin slowly pulled a smile and nodded. _A call to arms, trail by combat._

Just then their easy-going commander, Raul, entered the hall. He will be one to brief the pilots on today's mission.

"Guys, listen up. Our rescue mission isn't over yet. The civilians that we saved are still threatened by the EXILER. Those insane people are going to swallow all of them up if you don't do your job good enough."  
With a flick on the switch, the holographic projector lit up.  
"Currently, we are heading towards this refugee camp over there. Whereas EXILER naval forces have laid their ground troops, which are heading towards it as we speak. We have the upper-hand since Strong Hold and Archangel are already there. But remember, we facing against a full fleet and we aren't going to underestimate it.  
The tricky thing is the Azure Gundam; that thing can easily slip through our line. Xin and Shoko, your main focus is to prevent that from happening. David, Derrick and Kenneth will give you back up.  
Whereas I will pilot the GOUF Custom and will fight beside the ship instead following you guys.  
Get ready to sortie in 00 20.  
Do you understand?"

"Clear, sir! Crystal-clear, sir!"

* * *

_Time: 05 15_

Mark Zeiw had chosen to go against EXILER forces, head to head. Charal had always thought that the best defense is to charge straight into the enemy line. But before that, the ship had to be rendezvous with Strong Hold.  
Bearing the fact the battle is at the coastal areas, Rei was given the task to fight under water. The pilots were assigned to support the assault ship, all but Gary was told to protect the site. Not because his skills are lousy but it was compatible with the LR (Long Range) striker pack.  
Upon reaching the rendezvous spot, Strong Hold joined Mark Zeiw. Both ships brought their engines to maximum and were rapidly advancing the sea.

* * *

_Time: 05 30_

Sinra had waited patiently… His forces manage to push back the Archangel and Strong Hold. His inner-self could not wait to face Triple Alliance again. He hungers for battle.

"I wonder why they risked so much protect those worthless naturals when they are the ones who caused so much trouble for this world?" his thoughts wandered off.

* * *

Mark Zeiw will be taking part in sea battle since it is well-suited for naval warfare and also has amphibious mobile suits fitted for the situation. It dropped off the Deathslasher at the shelter as it passes it.

"**Gary Locke, Deathslasher LR, I'm heading off!"**

The ship continued its passage to the ocean with Strong Hold. On the hand, Mark Zeiw will submerge at another point out of enemy sight. Strong Hold will regroup with the main forces after that.

Meanwhile Valkyrie Vixen had entered the premises; no enemy was in sight yet. All the pilots entered the hangar. Instead of walking towards the Gunslinger, Xin marched towards the G-ARM together with Shoko.

"It's all prepped up. You may want do some check too," the mechanic.

The hatch opened to reveal the spanking new cockpit which accommodates two pilots. Both of them took their positions. Xin will be up front, taking in charge of piloting the mobile suit and controlling the secondary weapons. On the other hand, Shoko will be taking the back seat, taking full control of the main weapons arsenal.  
G-ARM's mono-eye flashed as the system started up. The sirens wailed as the catapults were online the hatches were opening.

"**Xin and Shoko, Garm, Let's go"**

"**Raul Ortega, GOUF Custom, Rock 'n' Roll!"**

Activating the main system, the grey mobile suit changed into white and the revealed joints turned to glittering gold. With three GOUF Ignited following its lead, it sped through the desert; towards the endless horizon.

* * *

_On Board the Ignorance_

Ash, Cain, Kanon and Charlie were being briefed by Lt. Sinra Regeotia about the battle strategy.

"This will be our last mission on Earth before we return to Genesis OMEGA. Our previous onslaught was a success; we managed to pus back the Triple Alliance forces back to where they started from. With this, our brave comrades who executed N Genocide were able to regroup with us.  
Before we declare victory, we have to destroy one underground civil shelter. It has been suspected to be housing the most-wanted naturals by EXILER.  
Triple Alliance seems to have anticipated this and is taking defensive measures against us. You skilled pilots of EXILER, once again, are ordered to sortie for this mission."

"Nah… We are already used to this," Cain reacted restlessly. (He is itching to kill naturals all the time.) "Besides my mobile suit is upgraded with the AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker. I can crush anything!"

"What are we going to do, sir?" Charlie queried, bring the subject back. (Much to Cain's annoyance.)

"Charlie, you will be joining the amphibious mobile suits in naval warfare. The rest will be following me on the attack."

Everything was confirmed and everyone boarded their mobile suits.

* * *

Valkyrie Vixen and her assisting mobile suits had reached the civil shelter. Several assault ships had assembled there, waiting for the time to head towards the enemy's direction.

Xin brought Garm to a halt, right next to Deathslasher. He immediately saw something different with it. It's sleek and long positron beam sniper and a distinct armor around it were the difference. It seemed like it was given a different task this time.

Noticing something discrete, Gary turned to look at the screen display and observed the totally-new-to-his-eyes mobile suit posing at Deathslasher's right. He tried to contact it, but it suddenly vanished. It had disappeared behind a sandstorm.

"_**The battle has started! All hands on alert!"**_

* * *

Under water for some time already, Abyss Gundam (in mobile armor mode) propelled through the water. Mark Zeiw had fully submerged in the sea and taken position. Enemy signal greeted them, including Demeter.

* * *

_The battle had started, on air, ground and under water. Both sides are well-prepared now. Mean while Blue Cosmo are finalizing their preparations for attacking Genesis OMEGA. EXILER seems to be caught in a vice now… Can EXILER free itself from this condition?_

**Phase 22 END**


	28. Phase23 Sandstorms EX

Phase 23 **Sandstorms E.X.**

With fresh reinforcements, EXILER one again sent out their mobile suit squadrons. From afar, it looked as if a colony of ants was marching on the sand.

EXILER Troops:  
100 Terrestrial Maneuver Fighters/Attackers  
50 Zero-Gravity Maneuver Fighters  
5 Submarines  
20 Amphibious Mobile Suits

Sinra was out of in his DINN RAVEN, this time he was not going to let Kanon go astray with her Azure. She, Ash and Cain were along with him.

_60 clicks from range_

* * *

_On Board the Strong Hold_

"Captain Hugo, our long range reconnaissance units have detected large EXILER movement! They have started their move!" Andy, the XO, announced.

"Get our pilots ready. We are waiting for back-up forces. Don't do anything rash," the captain forwarded.

"_**All pilots please get ready for lau**__**nch."**_

All the pilots rushed into the hangar as soon as the order was issued. Xion was even more determined after the previous defeat. GAT-X102 Duel and GAT-X103 Buster which were recovered from the battle on Victoria Base (see Phase 12 **Land of Confusion**) had been retrofitted with the MDS (Mobile Doll System). These mobile suits will join GAT-X207 Blitz and GAT-X303 Aegis under control of Xion's MBF-X09B Sage.

Conversely, Fred will resume piloting his Jet Windam. He had chosen to load four AQM/E-A4E1 "Drache" air-to-surface missiles under the wings of the Jet Striker.

"Xion, we have installed the system in Duel and Buster this time. Remember, they are much harder on your mental control. In the worst case scenario, reject it," Taka Makabe called out to him.  
Xion gave a nod and closed the cockpit hatch.

"_MBF-X09B Sage is prepared for launch. Launching through Catapult 01. All systems: Green. Xion, please launch."_

"**Xion, Sage, I'm heading off!"**

On the other hand, Xue Min was given a different task.

"Heavy Buster is also capable of nautical warfare. You do just that, Red Coat," Hugo's voice went over the channel. "We will pick you up… if you manage to survive."

"Yes, captain!"

"_**MBF-X08 Heavy Buster**__ is prepared. Launching through Catapult 02. Coast is clear. Xue Min, you are ready to go."_

"**Xue Min, Heavy Buster, **_**Zu Fa**_**!!!"**

* * *

Valkyrie Vixen (and assisting units) was along with the back-up forces after the alert was made. The captain also reminded Xin and Shoko about the Azure; they have to take it down. _Failure is not an option._

Eventually Strong Hold reformed with the whole fleet and was off to face the enemy together. Nobody wanted the country to suffer anymore damage, except of the anti-natural EXILER.

"_**Shield the Bridge! Announcing Condition Red! All hands prepare for anti-mobile weapons and anti-sea combat!"**_

With all weapons armed and ready, _what's left is to get within range_.

* * *

"Everybody, this time we will only be helping our forces when they are facing trouble. The top wigs said that your powers will be wasted if you go out on a solo mission," Sinra droned as he led the pilots under his command.

His reaction changed when he received the alert of the enemy presence. He tightened his grip on the controls and signaled the pilots to fly the front of the herd.  
"This doesn't look like a simple trip to the shelter and drop a bomb. Guys, get ready to intercept them!"

* * *

"Where's the Azure unit?" Shoko mumbled as she kept scanning for it among enemy's line.

"We have to exercise extreme caution. They may try to surround us then we can never find it," Xin proposed. "If we are lucky, somebody may spot that greased lightning."

"_Get ready all hands, they are here!"_

"Alright! Shoko, we going forward!"

The forces of Triple Alliance were readied and poised to counter the EXILER troops.

_**Newtype Flash!**_

Xion utilized the MDS to maximum, giving him more awareness to the four mobiles suits linked to him. Going through loads of training for this type of combat, he had a feeling that he might bring back more than one of the stolen mobile suits.

Laser beams, projectiles and missiles were traded at both sides. Despite knowing that they are facing a bigger force, EXILER did not seem to give in. Triple Alliance isn't underestimating them either.

Xion, with the control over five mobile suits, easily made an opening in the enemy's line. However when he was about to press forward, Testament was there to reward him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cain sniggered. "You are going to hell!"

"Stop playing with someone else's toy!" Xion made a quick reply.

"Tsk… Don't tell me what to do!"

Extending the sword blade from the Trikeros Kai, Testament swung it at Sage. Such a simple move was easily dodge and the mobile dolls return the flavor by returning laser fire.

"You are going nowhere this time! I'm taking back my friend's stolen toy," Xion grunted. "But I do admire your bravery of fighting me alone…"

"Shit! I've screwed up!" Cain cried out as he saw the staff wielded by the Sage changed into a large beam saber.  
Knowing that he had very little time to spare, he pushed the pedals to the floor to bring his unit skywards. Then again, Sage was faster. A swing from its weapon was within reach of Testament's Divine Striker. One strike and the thing died, Testament quickly lost altitude.

"Stupid thing!"  
Cain pulled on a lever to eject the Divine Striker.  
Testaments landed on the ground and took out its beam saber.  
"I hate you!!!" He shouted in anger.

* * *

EXILER's marine fleet were taking another route (in an attempt to divert from Triple Alliance) but was blocked by Mark Zwei's assisting vessels.

"What we have predicted was true then… Valiants, FIRE!" Capt. DePriest yelled out.

The attack sent the enemy into disarray. They never expect the enemy to show up here. On the hand, they really admire the enemy's strategy-planning. They also have a card in their sleeves; Demeter was with them.  
"We'll have to fight them!" the commander ordered. "Get the robot boy out, NOW!"

"Stop them, Rei and Min!" Charal called out.

Abyss (in mobile armor mode) and Heavy Buster propelled forward, four UMF/SSO-3 ASHs were there to support them.

"Pilot of Abyss, I'll take care of Demeter. You take care of the normal ones," Xue Min radioed over. Then he flipped the controls to activate the electrical machine guns (mounted on both forearms).  
"Don't think this mobile suit is big and fat… Under water, it's faster than you'd expect!"

Demeter seized its general-purpose lance and charged towards Abyss but was quickly stopped by electric gun fire from the Heavy Buster.

Smiling, Charlie brought Demeter deeper into the water and pointed the nozzle of the spear at Heavy Buster.  
"Photon Maser at full power!"

A surge of powerful waves gushed towards Heavy Buster, but Xue Min had saw through the move and evaded the attack.  
"Ha! Thankfully Xion had told everything about the stolen Gundams, I know about everything that you have!"

Heavy Buster fired its torpedoes which were quickly taken out by Demeter.  
"Heh… As expected…"  
With too much disturbance from the explosion, the sonar detector lost track of Xue Min's unit. Charlie bit his lip in frustration. Suddenly, the screen display flashed with critical warnings.  
To his horror, Heavy Buster had grabbed onto the spear and was pointing one of the electric machine guns at Demeter's abdomen. Next, the warning signal wailed. Abyss (in mobile suit mode) was already behind his unit and had place the tip of its inactivated beam spear at Demeter's back.

"HEY! Two against one! Not Fa-_AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Those were the last words of Charlie Ward when Heavy Buster and Abyss obliterated his mobile suit.

Xue Min was quite unhappy about this and complaint, "Oi! That was my kill!"

"Hmph," Rei snorted and ignore him. _I finished all of EXILER's marine troops and you still haven't destroyed any single unit yet._

* * *

"Lieutenant! Our Marine Forces have fallen! Everything now lies on our ground forces!" a hurried voice muffle through Sinra's intercom.

"What?!" He gasped in shock. In this critical situation, he has to think of something. "There's a change in plans but we aren't retreating yet! Kanon, you are fastest. **Give whatever it takes to destroy that damned shelter!**"

"Absolutely!" Kanon hollered.  
Pushing Azure to the limited, it darted through the sky.

* * *

"Fast moving object identified. It's the Azure! Let's after it, Shoko!" Xin gave notice.

Wasting no time, Xin executed a sharp J-turn using the controls. The thrusters roared louder when he pushed hard on the pedals.  
"Igniting afterburner. Brace yourself, Shoko!"  
Xin felt a jolt in his stomach as the linear G-force dramatically increased; his whole body was pushed into the seat. Very soon, G-arm was chasing after Azure and rapidly catching up.  
"Why you…? **EXILER!!!**"

**Phase 23 END**


	29. Phase24 Bring the Sky down

Phase 24 **Bring the Sky down**

After EXILER's second naval fleet was defeated, Lieutenant Sinra changed his initial plan and ordered Kanon to use Azure's power to break through Triple Alliance's line and tear down the shelter. He kept away Charlie's death from the rest of the pilots; he knew the situation is bad enough.  
The again, EXILER forces are losing their morals to fight after witnessing the combine power of ZAFT, (Ex)Earth Alliance and Orb.

Even if it is the fastest, the shelter's distance is relatively fair. Calculating this, Kanon estimated the number of "obstacles" in between.  
"Azure, everyone is counting you. Please bring victory to EXILER," she whispered to herself as her unit continues to propel towards the location.

* * *

Raul (along with the rest of Valkyrie Vixen's pilots) was holding position on the mid point when the GOUF custom detected Azure's signal. His face turned into a fierce frown upon this.  
David, Derrick and Kenneth (in their GOUF Ignited units) knew what just happened. They are willing to sacrifice their life and stop that unit._ It's dangerous but we gonna do it!_

"There's one way to do this. We are going to engage it into a fight and hopefully buy time for Xin and Shoko until they catch up," Raul said sternly. "We can't let any more civilians to be killed."

"Let's do this, brothers," Kenneth forwarded. "We know Xin won't let us down. He didn't ever since we were kids and never will."

All the GOUFs unfolds their wings and launched into the air; waiting for Azure's appearance.

"FIRE!!!"

Firing their laser weapons without rest, Azure was forced to slow down to dodge the attack.

"This is the third obstacle. Hmmph… They can't stop me anyway," Kanon scorned. Executing a barrel-roll, all attacks were evaded. "You all need try much harder than that to get me!"_  
HHHHIEYAH!_  
Azure charged towards Derrick's GOUF Ignited and stretch its right hand at the GOUF's abdomen.

"Hell no…" Derrick gasped as he stared at the "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon charging up.

The surge of energy penetrated the armor and whole unit turned into balls of flame

"DERRICK!!!" David yelled out._ A comrade was lost!_

Then he drew out his GOUF's double-edged beam sword and rocketed towards the foe.

"David, DON'T!!!" Raul called out, but in vain.

Azure pointed its "Festum" Hybrid Sword at the incoming unit and active the sword special function. The blade spilt into half to reveal another beam cannon, one shot from it annihilated the entire mobile suit.

Azure turned around and looked at the remaining two units.

"So… There are only two left…"

"We aren't going to screw up this time!" Raul barked as he clutched on the lever. _Xin will avenge our deaths!_

* * *

"We have lost the signals from Derrick's and David's GOUF units! The Azure is at their location!" Cindy alarmed.

Captain Tanakura clutched her fist. _Raul!_  
"That thing… That thing is so annoying."

"Kenneth's unit is lost too!"

The rest of the crew had worried faces as the battle continues.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHH!!!" Raul cried out as his unit was spinning out of control after Azure took out the wings of his GOUF Custom. New wounds open and fresh blood spilled as the entire unit crashed dangerously into the ground. Not far from there laid his fallen comrades.

"HEHEHEHHEHE…" Kanon giggled. With her unit floating over the ruined GOUF Custom, going beyond this point wouldn't be a challenge for her.

"**WHY YOU?! AZURE!!!"**

Signals blared inside her cockpit; an unknown Terrestrial Maneuver Fighter was rapidly closing into her location. Without further warning, a stream of laser fire aimed for her. Pushing the lever as fast as she could, she managed to dodge but the "Festum" sword was not spared.

"Such a quick unit; it rivals the speed of my Azure… Heh… This is going to be interesting. Let me try this against it."  
Azure's Back Pack detached and transformed into an independent aerial fighter. Having split into two mobile weapons, Garm faced difficult situations. It became tougher as a rain of laser beams covered the area.

"Tsk, it's hard to aim when you are moving so much, Xin," Shoko complaint. "Compensate for it."

"We haven't get use to unit yet, simulations aren't real time to make us familiarize with the Garm. Trust me, if we just hang on for a bit longer, we will get a hang of this..."  
Xin paused as he started to think of his fallen comrades who stall the Azure for them.  
"If we are defeated here, the GOUF pilots will never forgive us... We can do better than this!"  
At this moment, Xin who was filled with emotion had his cheeks covered with tears.  
"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH"**_

_SEED Mode activated_

"I'm going to take you down, Azure! Right here, this time for sure!"

Garm's thrusters are pushed to the limited and cut through the stream of laser beams.

"Shocking, the fighting style has changed in that instance. Hahahahahaha! They must have cracked up! You all are going to die anyway!!!"  
Kanon then flipped a switch and chuckled.

The independent aerial fighter then triggered its beam blade at the tip of its front. Next, it dived suicidally towards Garm.

"Unable to evade!" Xin cried.

Shoko sensed that and felt a new surge of energy through her body.  
_Shoko enters SEED Mode._  
This time, she got the incoming unit in between her crosshairs and pulled the triggers without hesitation.

The hot desert flared up as the aerial fighter exploded, debris rained everywhere. Now, what was left to taken off is the Azure.

"Heh. They sure do get better by the moment," Kanon complimented. "But there's _no time_ to savor your victory!"  
Azure erupted from the flames and charged downwards at the Garm.

"There's no way you can get at us like that."  
Garm's turrets aimed at Azure and fired hot angry laser beams.

But something did not turn out well; there was a glow of blue. It was Azure's beam shields deflecting the attack.

"For a moment, I thought you got me. Looks like I'll have to try harder to take you down."  
Azure Gundam unfold its wings and initiated "Wings of Light". In a split second it disappeared from Garm's detector screen.

"Where is – _UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!!!!" Xin yelled out as the laser cannons mounted the Garm's back exploded.

Shoko bit her lips as she braced the impact. She maintained focus on the screen displays and saw Abyss diving incredibly fast at them at same time charging up its palm beam cannons. With its far-range weapons taken out, the way to settle is to deal face to face.

"Xin, up in the air!"

Too late, Azure has grabbed onto Garm's shoulders, making it unable to move.

"NOW!" Xin roared as he activated Garm's beam spike equipment type "Unicorn" horn.

"What the fu-"  
Those where Kanon's last words as the beam spike pierced into her cockpit and engulf her in the bright light.  
However Azure's palm beam cannons were still activated since the nuclear reactor is still intact.

"_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

* * *

_On board the EXILER's naval flagship, Ignorance_

"Captain, we have lost signal of the Azure!" The CIC called out.

"Our only trump card has been defeated. All units retreat!!!"

* * *

Signal flares light up the dusk sky, the EXILER have already claimed victory over the N Genocide. Any further fighting in the region is already meaningless.

Sinra was shocked at the retreat order; it means that Azure their ace card has been defeated. It also meant the loss of his favorite subordinate. Depressed, he joined the many who are retreating.

* * *

Cain who was fighting against Xion and lost Testament's arm during their battle, became very upset and angry at the same time.  
He gave one last glance at Sage before withdrawing.

* * *

Gary and Mitsko with sweat all over their faces rested in their cockpit as they saw EXILER units began to move back.  
If the Garm had not stopped the Azure, they would not have survived.

"It's finally over," Mitsko gasped between breathes.

"Yeah. We manage to protect those in the shelter. Everyone did a good job," Gary panted. Overcame by exhaustion, his eyelids closed.

* * *

_EXILER has retreated but their overall damage done to Central America has caused several millions to die. They had scorched the entire country, the country which had denied the existence of coordinators. Whereas a small number of forces had gathered in space, waiting to attack EXILER's main fort; Genesis OMEGA._

_How many meaningless wars must be fought before peace will surface?_

**End of Phase24**


	30. Phase25 Dear Friends

Phase 25** Dear Friends**

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

Xin opened his eyes and saw the cockpit in ruins. His pilot suit was torn and burnt but the flesh inside was safe. The visor of his helmet is crack and he could feel blood clot on his face. He was injured badly but he could still move. He turned up to see how Shoko was but it was pitch black. Then he crept up the cockpit to where Shoko would sit inside.  
"Shoko. Hayame Shoko," He called her name but there was no respond. He positioned himself next the seat and look at her face. She was unconscious, this made Xin very worried. He hastily removed her helmet and look for vital signs. She was still alive. Relieved, he closed his eyes. The fatigue had overcome his battered body and Xin fell asleep.

* * *

After EXILER had retreated, recovery teams were scattered everywhere to search for survivors, recover the dead and other broken equipments. 

Prima Maass was leading Valkyrie Vixen's recovery squad and they were heading where their units are last spotted. The captain had followed too, Raul's life or death seems to matter more than overseeing the ship's repair.  
As their recovery VTOLs landed, Sayako hurriedly jumped off.  
"Tell me which one is Raul's mobile suit?" a tearful Sayako cried out.

The recovery crew kept a grim face as they did not know how to answer her. Prima approached her and placed her gloved hands on the captain's shoulder.  
"Captain, this is a war. Lives will be lost."

Unable to accept reality, she burst into tears.

"Huh? Who is this crybaby?" a weary voice spoke.  
It was Raul; he was also supporting a badly injured Kenneth. Everyone was surprised and relieved to see them alive.

Sayako was delighted to see her lover still alive and rushed up to him before the paramedics could attend him.  
"Raul, you are still alive!"

"Hey, watch it. I'm covered with wounds."  
Raul gave a wryly smile and wrapped his arm around her.  
"I thought I was dead for sure. But when I heard the sound of rotor blades, I knew I've made it through. But…"  
He paused as he recalled the deaths of David and Derrick.  
"But first, we need to find Shoko and Xin."

After the paramedics get to attend to the injured pilots, another VTOL lifted off to find the G-ARM.  
_Let's hope they are alive too. Otherwise they had paid a huge price to defeat the Azure._

A few clicks from their first drop off point, they spotted the ruined mobile suits.

"Everyone is to proceed with caution. We are unsure of the vitality of Azure's Pilot. Treat this situation as the enemy is still alive and dangerous," Prima ordered. "Let's move out!"

They ran towards the charred mobile suits and noticed something weird.  
"Azure's nuclear reactor is still running!"

Everyone hoisted their guns and inched carefully. As they closed in, they noticed a gaping hole in the cockpit hatch. They peered in and saw the whole cockpit had been seared and pilot is most likely to have been killed. The droning sound of the nuclear reactor echoed the area.

"Find a way to shut the reactor down. And inform the base that we need more recovery vehicles for two mobile suits. A few of you follow me to check the Garm!"

They mange to climb up to the cockpit hatch of the Garm but it was badly damaged.

"We'll have to cut it open. Do it carefully, the chances of our pilots being alive are very high."

After strenuous effort of sawing, they manage to open the hatch. It was pitch black inside.

"Get the paramedics on standby. Prepare stretchers too!"

Crawling up to the gunner department, they discovered both pilots. They seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"They are both alive. Paramedics, do your job."

* * *

_On board the Mark Ziew (A few days later...)  
_

Gary was resting in cabin, reading a comic brought from his home. He tried to calm his mind down but he couldn't help recalling the fact many (in fact millions of) lives have been mercilessly killed by EXILER.  
"EXILER is… is INHUMANE!!!" he shouted out in frustration, slamming his fist against the wall.

Just then the intercom chimed.  
"_All personnel please listen attentively to this announcement. All personnel please listen attentively to this announcement. We will be departing within 24 hours for Orb. I repeat, we will be departing within 24 hours for Orb."_

Upon hearing this, Gary's eye glittered with joy.  
"I'm going home soon!!!"

However, Mitsko shared different sentiments.  
"Geez… When will we go to the PLANTs? Earth's heat and gravity is annoying."

Pouting, she glanced at Rei before leaving the cabin.  
"I'm going to ask Gary about some things."

* * *

The same message was broadcast inside Strong Hold too but Xion and Fred had something more important to attend too. 

"My Wingdam is beyond repair but it is the mobile suit which I can pilot best," Fred complaint. "I'm only a natural, there's no way I can pilot a mobile suit more complex!"

"Who says so? Aren't I a natural too?" Xion argued back.

Xion was correct but Fred was still unhappy.  
"It's because you are… you are special!"

"Bullshit! It depends whether you are willing to improve or not! If you don't seek improvement, you will degenerate! I also started out using a Wingdam too! Trust me, you can do it. It's all up to you, Fred," Xion talked back, placing both hands on his shoulder. "You are the first person I come across to talk like this. Don't limit yourself. Through hard work, we naturals can be on par with coordinators."

* * *

_On board the Valkyrie Vixen_

Xin found himself in the sick bay when he woke up. Covered by bandages, moving was difficult.  
"Ouch!" He exclaimed in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Xin, you better stay still. Your body isn't in the shape for you to be moving about," Shoko warned. "Now you are awake, it's better for you eat something to replenish your energy."  
Placing the tray of porridge on the table, she sat next to Xin's bed.

"How long have I been asle-" He abruptly stopped as Shoko brought her face very close to his. He blushed.

A tearful Shoko sobbed, "I was so afraid of losing you…! You lost too much blood when the paramedics found you. When the doctor told me that you were injured so badly by the blast until your life was at major risk, I was so worried. So… so worried that… that…"  
She broke down before she could say anything else.

Xin kept a straight face; he did not realize how much is he to her until now. He wrapped his arm around to comfort her. Lifting up her chin and looking into her eyes and said, "Look at me, Shoko. I am still alive. Please don't feel sad anymore."

Shoko attempted to stop yet her lips were trembling. Xin smiled and leaned closer.  
"During the explosion, the first person that came into my mind was you…"

* * *

_At the Valkyrie Vixen's bridge._

Everyone was attending to their workstations until the captain unexpectedly entered. Everyone gasped before standing to salute. In their minds, they are glad the captain had regained her composure. _She didn't get her feelings involve with her work… for now at least._

Sayako paused to think as she sat down.  
"The remaining mobile suits we have now are the Gunslinger and the ZAKU Splendor. David and Derrick were killed in action. Neither Raul, Shoko nor Xin are in the condition for combat. We wouldn't be able to have any mobile suits to support us if we were to get into a fight."

"Yes, captain," Cindy replied. "The mobile suits we captured from the science facility aren't stable enough for full combat experience. By the way, Xin has awakened. His condition had stabilized since the past 2 days. However, with their status they are decommissioned to fight by the doctors. Now we have to wait for further notice before we can set off to Orb."

Passing a handout to Sayako, the XO took her leave. She halted before opening the door as if she had forgotten something.  
"Glad to see you back at work, captain."  
Then she left.

"I'll be embarrassing Raul if I care for him too much. How can I ever forget that I'm the captain of this ship?" Sayako joked back.

* * *

_Back to Mark Ziew_

Mitsko managed to find Gary who was in the dining cabin. She had to confront him as she realized that something amiss concerning their previous battle.

"GARY!" Mitsko shrieked as she slammed her fist on the table, shocking the life out Gary.

"Wha… What?!" Gary blurted (who was daydreaming about Rei).

"Is it true that we are able to walk about healthily like this is because somebody sacrificed themselves to take down a dangerous target?"

Gary frowned upon hearing this; he remembered what the captain told him when the captain debriefed him about the prior battle.  
"_People have died and were injured when they opposed the Azure. I'm not calling you bury the dead now. But what you can do is to visit the injured. Go to the Valkyrie Vixen at dusk; her captain will be expecting you. You and Mitsko… maybe with Rei should go there. That is an order."_

Giving her a stern face he informed her, "I was given orders from the captain. Both of us along with Rei will be going to the Valkyrie Vixen at dusk. You will be able to find the answer there."

**End of Phase 25**


	31. Phase26 The Fruits of Operation Sanctua

Phase 26 **The****Fruits of Operation Sanctuary**

Gary was driving the Jeep with an impatient Mitsko and an overly-quiet Rei on board. Drenched by the golden evening sun rays, they drove along the coast. The place was littered with debris, making thing difficult for Gary. Gradually, Valkyrie Vixen was visible in the distance.

* * *

"Captain Tanakura, Mark Zwei's pilots are on their way now. Please make your way to the Gate07 now."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm going now," Sayako retorted. Putting on her cap, she left her cabin.

* * *

Gary swallowed hard as he waited outside of the ship. He did not know he was going to expect inside the ship.  
'_Burnt bodies? Bloody sickbays?'_

He straightened himself as he heard the gate unbolt, standing behind it was a woman in a white ZAFT captain uniform. He immediately salute to her and prompted the rest to do the same.  
Returning their salutes, she welcomed them in.  
"It must be first time you have set foot in this ship."

"Yes, Captain Tanakura," Gary immediately replied, trying to be serious this time.

"Oh?"  
Sayako slightly amused by his strange behavior, she raised her eye brows.  
"Just call me captain will do. Charal DePriest had told me you have some burning question inside you and the answers lies in my ship. Anyways, please follow me"

Then she notice Rei...  
'_She seems somewhat familiar. Don't tell me she is…'_

* * *

_**In the sickbay**_

"So I wasn't able to get there in time… And David and Derrick died," Xin muttered when he heard the news from Kenneth.

"Don't blame it on yourself. I believe they are grateful that you didn't let their deaths be a vain one. It's this war's fault that they were killed, not you. Their families would think the same too," Kenneth consoled him.  
He was the second most injured pilot next to Xin. He had to use a wheelchair to get to Xin's ward. But those wounds were nothing compared to the loss of his childhood friends.

"Hah… I know how guys feel," Raul interjected. "I've lost many dear friends in battles too. Just don't let it affect you the next time you fight. How many times do I have to tell you kids that we are in the middle of a war here?"

"Commander Raul!" Xin call out with delight.

"Whoa! Kid, you called my name as if you thought I was dead or something," Raul complaint.  
Then he looked at Shoko and scratched his head.  
"Erm… Sorry young woman, looks like you won't be piloting your GOUF Custom anymore."

Shoko nodded back quietly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door. The captain stepped in followed by the pilots from Mark Zwei.  
"Aha! You all seem to have lifted your spirit, huh?" Sayako teased. She turned back to her visitors and continued. "These are the surviving pilots of my ship. As you can see they aren't in the shape for combat at the mean time. You guys should sit and chat; I have something else to attend."

There was moment of silence after the captain left. Mitsko looked very disturbed as she saw all the wounded soldiers who sacrificed themselves to secure her life. Gary bit his lips as he noticed Xin was the one covered with the most bandages, he felt guilty. Raul did not try to crack any jokes as he knew it would not help the situation.  
But the strange thing is that Shoko and Rei were staring at each other.

"Umm… Have we met before?" Rei suddenly asked, catching everyone by surprise.

"Yes. We have," Shoko replied monotonously. This made everyone even more puzzled.

To make things even more bizarre, Shoko ripped away her bandages to reveal no wounds. Somehow, she had fully recovered _with amazing speed_.  
"You and I were born at the same place, same time. We are the surviving children of Operation Sanctuary."

"Huh?! What the hell is happening?" a bewildered Mitsko asked.

* * *

"The alias: Rei Mikazuka. It sounds very familiar…" Sayako muttered to herself as she looked through the documents stored in her computer. Then she came across a folder with the title "Operation Sanctuary". She held her breathe when she open it as if it held forbidden data of the Triple Alliance. It contained bio-data of humans, peculiarly babies. Then she came across this.

_Embryo Number: 0032  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Blue  
Eye Color: Red  
Blood Type: O_

Sayako pondered after looking at the information.  
'_**She is another surviving subject of Operation Sanctuary! Quick! I need to rush back to the sickbay!'**_

* * *

"Operation Sanctuary," Shoko repeated. "After the successful birth of the ultimate coordinator, Ulen Hibiki launched another similar experiment call "Operation Sanctuary". His aim is to collect the best genes and create more children of incredible potentials."

"What happened to them?" Mitsko cut in on her explanation.

"Wait. I'm just about to go to that point. At the final stages of the experiment, Blue Cosmos raided the space colony. Just that time, the children were born. There was a very short period of time before the Blue Cosmos broke into the lab. The subjects and scientists were mowed down quickly. Only a small amount managed to flee. The project was a success but due to anti-coordinator militants, the moment was short. Those who survived fled to the PLANTs. Patrick Zala welcomed them in for a reason: disposable living weapons.  
Rei and I are such living examples."  
Shoko paused to look at Xin and went on.  
"However, there's one special case which one evade this isolation. He was adopted by foster parents who migrate to Orb before ZAFT agents could find him. Being exposed to machines at a young age, he has vast comprehension of them. As the Second Bloody Valentine war became more evident, he joined the Junk Guild in an effort to stop the war. At C.E. 74, an incident led him to enlist himself in the newly from union which now known as Triple Alliance."

The room became deadly quiet as everyone was dumbfounded. This information came too unexpectedly.

"**Damn! Am I too late?!"** Sayako shouted as she barged in. By observing the present situation she knew likewise.  
Then she saw that Shoko had removed her bandages, showing clear evidence that she had healed. And also how different was she from other coordinators. Raul came up to her and she stopped him.

"I knew what just happened. It's written on your face," She whispered to him. Heaving out a sigh, she looked at the rest.  
"What Shoko had disclosed is classified information. If anyone of you were to leak any word out, be prepared to face martial law."

Everything happened so quickly, Xin was left in a daze. He wanted to confirm something with the captain.  
"Captain… Am I one of th-"

"Yes. You are exactly what you are that Shoko just revealed. Your foster parents did not learn of that truth. It's inevitable that you find out sooner or later. If you don't believe it, see for yourself. Remove your bandages now. Shoko help him."

Xin sat there emotionlessly; he was too used to being an ordinary person. This news came too sudden. His heart raced as his bandages were removed. Pain… no, there was no pain. Underneath the bandage was his undamaged and fair skin, as if the wounds just vanished moments before the strapping was removed. He stared with disbelief.  
'_**So all this time I was able to escape death… is because of this… this power?'**_

Kenneth fell from his wheelchair upon the sight. He covered his face with his hands and stared through them. Gary gaped in awe and envy, he wished if only he shared such powers. Now then he remembered Rei also possess the same capability.

Sayako became furious that Xin turn out to be disheartened so easily over this matter. She grabbed Xin by the shirt and glared at him. Raul went up but stopped when Sayako gave him a threatening look.  
"**Look up, you idiot!** How can you let yourself look like this when your _real parents_ sacrifice so much for your sake? They let themselves to be killed so their child will have a chance to live! Are you going to let them die in vain? Stop acting like this, how would they feel if they see their son sulking like this? Where is the gung ho side of yours?!" the captain yelled out. "Your parents were good people; they created you because they want you to be strong enough to take everything in your life! **Not because for you to suffer!**"

Xin shut his eyes tight and tears rolled down his cheeks. Sayako let go him and he slumped back onto the bed. All of a sudden, Shoko appeared out of nowhere and slapped Xin on the face.

"This is not the Xin that I know. Wh… where is he? Give him back to me…" A tearful Shoko begged.

This time round, Xin had snapped out from his daze. He didn't know that his foolish act had caused so people around him to be affected. He swore to himself that he will never let the rest down because of his issues. He removed the remaining bandages and jumped off his bed.

"Don't stop me. I'm checking out the hangar now," he said and dashed off in his hospital clothes.

All of them smiled, seeing him recover his mentality… all except for Shoko.

"He forgot to remove the needle for the drip."

**Phase26 End**


	32. Phase27 Entering the Land of the Lion

Phase 27 **Entering the Land of the Lion**

After boarding the Valkyrie Vixen, the questions of the three pilots were answered. Gary helped Kenneth back onto his wheelchair before he left the ship. Mitsko and Rei followed him out of the sickbay; they have to return back to Mark Zwei to help with the preparation before they depart from California.

"Sorry, I won't be seeing you off. I have somebody to take care off," Sayako bid them farewell. "The guards will show the way out."

"It's OK. Thanks for the visit, we have gain new insights."

After they were out of the ship, Gary drove them back. It was dark already. He pressed on the dial on the radio and Rei picked up the communicator.  
"To Captain DePriest, we are returning to mother ship. Over."

* * *

Xin entered the hangar and found out that there lesser mobile suits on board.  
"Good to see you, Gunslinger," he muttered. The overshadowing mobile suit glittered under the lamp lights.  
All the GOUFs were missing… 

"Oi! Xin!" a chorus of voice called his name. It's the triplets of the mechanic crew; Urd, Skuld and Verdandi.

"Don't be anxious that Prima Maass will appear out of nowhere and yell at us for skiving," Verdandi assured him when she saw a worried look on Xin's face.

"We've completed our work already. What a rare occasion of you being here without your pilot suit," Skuld forwarded.

"Hmm…" Xin hummed as he thought of something. "Let me guess… The Valkyrie Vixen is departing this place?"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know?" Urd asked. "Didn't you hear announcemen- OUCH!"

Verdandi gave her sister a nudge before she could finish her sentence.  
"Xin was unconscious at that time!" She whispered to her.

"Uwae?! Sorry! Sorry! I'm very sorry, Xin!" Urd immediately apologized.

"Nah… It's OK," Xin shrugged. "This place seems to be more spacious than before… Ever since…"

"Look on the bright side, big bro!" Urd cheered him up. "By the way… Your sweetheart's here. We won't bother you lovers…"

They hurriedly left the hangar; their giggles still could be heard behind the closed gates. Xin looked back and saw a distressed Shoko.

"There's no need to say sorry about the slap. In fact, I should thank you…"

"Umm… Not really… But I'm going tell you about your hand…"

"My hand?"  
He took at his left hand and saw the needle still attached to it.  
'_I'm so stupid!'_

"You better get the doctor to remove it for you."

* * *

_On Board the Mark Zwei_

"So you all finally returned? We have settled everything already! Geez… You sure took your time. Go and rest now, it's going to be a long journey tomorrow," Charal grumbled when her pilots came back at the last hour.

Having nothing to do, they headed back to their cabin.

"Hah… I'm going to take a shower before I sleep. What about you, Rei?" Mitsko suggested.

"Nothing."

Gary yawned loudly before entering his own cabin.  
"Good Night."

"Mmu… That Gary… Going off like that!"

When Mitsko was using the cubicle, Rei touched her skin. _Sticky._  
"I'm going to take a shower too," She mumbled. "But we only have one cubicle."

Taking her spare clothes, she left room. Walking down the dim walkway, she stopped at a room and typed in the code. The door opened to reveal an astonished Gary.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!????????? R… Rei… h…how did you get in?! How did you find out the code?! What do you want?!"** Gary screamed out of shock.

Rei was nonchalant about being in a boy's room; she did not quite seem to understand why Gary was taken aback.  
"Mitsko is using the shower in our cabin, so I thought I could borrow yours. It's unhygienic to let the sweat to stay on my skin. I memorized your code when you were pressing it…" She monotonously replied. Then she saw Gary's vacant bathroom. "I see that you are not using it…"

She naturally stripped off her clothes without a care in the world, next she took her time to wrap them then step into the cubicle. She doesn't to mind that she is stark naked in front of a teenage boy. Gary was frozen upon the scene; never in his life was a girl so blithe… His ears are burning and his face as red as a vermillion. Then the sound of water splattering could be heard.

"…Urgh… I need… to get… out…" Gary stammered as he crawled out from his bed.

"Gary, where are you going?" Rei stepped out of the cubicle with only a towel wrapped around her hair.

"**HHHIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!???????????** I'm not going out!"  
He palmed his face and hid under his blanket.  
'_That was one very quick shower!!!'_

Not bothered by the presence of Gary, she slowly wiped herself dry and changed into her new set of clothes. She doesn't even seem to hesitate to bare all in front of a male, let alone a very distracted young man.  
"Thanks for lending me your cubicle. I'll be leaving now."

Gary bit his lips and trembled. After the door bolted, he heave a long sigh.  
_'What the heck?!'_

* * *

_Next day at 07 00_

The whole coast rumbled with the sound of thermonuclear thrusters. The warships of Triple Alliance were pulling back as they have no affair with the relief efforts of Central America. A defeated superpower clearly indicates what EXILER could do, they were determined not let such tragedy befall on this planet again.

By 07 45 all ships have departed. The sky was covered with dots and the sea littered with gleaming specks. With Archangel leading the fleet which were heading back to Orb, the rest dispersed as they proceed to different destinations. As they move, they scattered flowers to commemorate the dead.

"For David and Derrick," whispered Xin as he flung a wreath into the sea after saying a short prayer. "Rest in peace, my friends, my comrades…"  
He was standing on the deck along with most of the crew. And for the mean time, he and Shoko were the only ones fit for combat. He was reassigned to pilot the Gunslinger whereas Shoko will pilot the ZAKU Splendor.  
The ceremony was over and everyone headed back to their quarters.

* * *

Gary was enjoying the breeze on the deck taking the time to slack his mind off. Suddenly he remembered the incident last night; obviously Rei's sensuous body was most vivid. 

"Iie… No! No! Gary, no dirty thoughts," He told himself. "…think of something else… Think of something else… Hmmm… Orb… My homeland… yet I have so little memories of my past…"

* * *

_In Space_

"Everyone please enter and secure yourselves in the passenger compartment, Seraph will be entering Earth's atmosphere shortly," ordered the white-haired ZAFT commander, Yzak Jule. "Let's make things fast; _who knows what will EXILER do next_?!"

A slick white frigate tilted her front as she positioned herself for re-entry. Her underside glowed crimson as it heated up.

* * *

Sea and air traffic were heavy when the Triple Alliance fleet returned to Orb. Personnel of the Control Towers were having a hard time coordinating the movement of the fleet. The airfields and sea docks were slowly filled up and mobile suits were being unloaded. Mechanics scattered around the floor as they guide the units to the hangars and armories. 

Seraph glittering like a star in the lit sky as it successfully entered Earth's atmosphere. Her wings unfold as she dampened her descend. Everyone looked up as she elegantly landed in the waters of the country of peace.

"That's must the Prototype High Speed Mobile Frigate with the ZAFT hot-head as her commanding officer. Seems like Valkyrie Vixen's younger sister has come to accompany her. But her arrival is overdue for ages…" Captain Tanakura murmured.

"You are correct, my captain," Cindy Kay reaffirmed. "Seraph is designed to be our supporting ship. By the way, a few selected ships will have some of their crew members shifted, I'm not sure if ours will be affected. All of our mobile suits except for ZAKU Splendor will have to be unloaded and then we will need the tech crew to remove the wrecked Azure."

"Did you have Xin and Shoko to help move them?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Xin was changing into his red ZAFT coat in his cabin after receiving the Executive Officer's order. Then was a chimed from the intercom.  
"Xin, are you done yet? I'm waiting outside now," Shoko voice muffled through the speaker.

"Hold on!"  
He clipped on his belt and rushed to door. Kenneth was also waiting outside but still has a cast on his left arm.  
"Good to see you standing on your feet again, Kenneth!"

"Have you forgotten what am I? I'm also a fellow coordinator. My healing speed may not be as fast as yours but fast enough to make sure I'm still fit to fight next time," Kenneth smirked. "Let's go, Prima Maass should be waiting for us now."

As they stepped into hangar, the whole tech crew was already busy inside. Currently, they are getting the destroyed Azure onto a gigantic trailer. Raul was also within tending to the Gunslinger. He saw them came in called out to them.  
"You guys will be moving the mobiles which we captured. Get into the cockpit and wait for further instructions."

They all climbed up to the lifts and entered the cockpits of the mobile suits. Although their skeletal structures are exposed, mobility was available. They all started up without refusal.

* * *

"_Valkyrie Vixen please proceed carefully to dock 0240 which is next to Seraph. Our deck hands will tend to you shortly after you have docked."_

"Ah… Finally…"

**End of Phase 27**


	33. Phase28 The Guru of Improvisation

Phase 28 **The Guru of Improvisation**

_The chief representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, was overseeing the harbor in her personal VTOL. As she looked at the size of the fleet, in her mind her, she was thinking how big the whole force of EXILER is…_

* * *

It was late evening, all ships have docked but there was no time to rest yet. Engineers and volunteers are attending to the machines. Utilities vehicles zoom in and out of the chaos in an attempt to reach their destination. Mobile suits queued up as they wait for one another to enter their armories, those which can fly cut the line instead. 

"Make sure you all follow me closely. This place is like a mess and I would hate to make multiple trips in case you get lost," Raul grunted as he carefully moved the Gunslinger. He occasionally stop to let people and other vehicles to cross.  
"This is what happens when a lot of ships decided to pop by Orb for a visit - a big MS jam!"

"Luckily, I brought something to eat. Skipping lunch is a no-no for me," Kenneth bragged as he unwrapped a croquette and munched on it.

"That's dirty! Since when you when you can eat in the cockpit?!" Xin protested.

"Nah… It's OK. It's not like we are going to need this four-legged thing. It's got no use in space," Kenneth retorted.

"Enough of the chit-chat otherwise I'm going to leave both of you behind!"

* * *

For the moment, things are different in Strong Hold. Captain Hugo Colbert ordered the pilots to present themselves in the bridge.  
"I had received orders from my superiors and there will be a shift in crew members. Sadly Xue Min will be leaving this ship since he is not originally part of our crew to begin with. Here's where you will go, take the Heavy Buster to Dock 0241.  
Where as for Fred and Xion, I want both of you to move the outdated Buster and Duel to Armory Seven. I believe you all don't need a map to reach there. You all dismissed." 

As the trio took the lift down to the hangar, Xue Min had a reluctant look on his face.

"Thanks for saving my life at that time. I have yet to repay that debt," Xue Min murmured.

"Well, that can't be helped… Do you know why such a large amount of warships suddenly assembled at Orb? It's to prepare for full-assault against EXILER. The Clyne Faction is very upset over N Genocide after several failed attempts for peace talks. Do expect them to lead the fight against EXILER," Xion replied.

"I believe there will be another conference; I mean those talks when we get to know what we are going do. Nevertheless, new weapons will be created again," Fred intervened. "And… if you want to repay us, stay alive until we meet again."

"Thanks a lot guys!"

Xue Min bade his friends before he headed off to another location. From then on, they parted their ways.

"Let's stay alive till we meet again!"

* * *

The cockpit jolted when the mobile suit loaded firmly onto the supporting frame in the armory. Xin stretched his stiff limbs as he waited for the platform to rise. After closer inspection of his surroundings, he realized there was nobody to attend to him except for several incomplete mobile weapons that comprised the armory and the droning of the ventilation fans.  
Decided not to wait, he switched off the main power and descend from the cockpit. 

"That's strange. Where's everybody?" Xin asked, looking at Raul who just shrugged back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said a silhouette from afar.

Xin's eyes widened and grinned at the person.  
"Lowe Guile! It really is you, man! Long time no see!"

_That's right. It's the man from the Junk Guild who pilots the Astray Red Frame._ He smiled back and rushed up to him.  
"Look who's fighting at the frontline now… Took the express line to become a fighter for Triple Alliance… Plus you are wearing a red suit. Well, there's no difference whether you are in OMNI or Orb or ZAFT now," Lowe smirked while exchanging handshakes with Xin.

"Long story, Lowe… Long story."

"Would like to hear about that if we have time. So what we have here?" The Guild Tech paused he glance upon the skeletal structures.

"Here's the list of details," said Raul as he passed the iron object to him. "Haven't Erica Simmons informed you, has she?"

"Oh! So these are the ones. Just leave it to me. As we quite busy now, I'd have to ask you all to leave. I apologise for the inconvenience."

"Maybe I will change into my fatigues and help you out again. Like we used too," Xin suggested.

"I'm looking forward to it."

When Raul was about to start up a jeep outside the armory another two mobile suits appeared; they were the Buster and Duel.

"I expect them to be extensively modified. Especially when we have the guru on the task," Kenneth guessed, rubbing his chin.

"Time to go back for dinner."  
The jeep kicked into gear and they were off.

* * *

_In the bridge of Mark Zwei_

"I'm very sorry, Gary, you can't disembark just yet. I know that this is your homeland and you want to leave the base but there is so much left to do. Besides that, we have another operation to execute within a week," Charal DePriest explained.

Gary wanted visit his hometown badly but the workload was not letting go of him. As a soldier, he had to abide the orders of his superiors. Especially N Genocide, the leaders of Triple Alliance had decided to take action. The first objective is to besiege EXILER's military base at Petropavlovsk and demand for surrender.

Charal understood Gary's feelings… _Who doesn't want to go home? Who's not tired?_

"Gary Locke, with your rank as Lieutenant Colonel you should understand very well that a moment of rest we are having now is highly appreciated."

Haven't been called Lieutenant Colonel for a long time, he suddenly remembered his rank.  
"Ah! My apologies! See, my logic is of a teenager. Can't blame me," He made excuses. "Bye, Captain. I'll see what I can do."

After doing a quick salute, he left the bridge. (Who knows what he'll do next)

"What can I do…?" Charal repeated his words as she thought of the phrase.

* * *

Actually the leaders of Triple Alliance had gathered to Orb to seat for another conference. Those who called for this conference are none other then those from the Clyne Faction. 

"I do not have to remind you of the entire N Genocide incident," The Chief Representative of Orb initiated the talk. "EXILER is an extremely dangerous presence to us. Even though they operate largely in space, they do have a fortress in Petropavlovsk. It functions as an air-field as well as a ground and naval base. Penetration had been proved difficult by our Russian allies."

She gave a glance to the Eurasian representative, the person agreed with a firm nod. She turned around to look at everyone, then a holographic projection appeared in the central. She stepped back to let Kira Yamato take over.

"What you are looking at are the defenses installed in the walls of their fortress. They are lined with high-particle beam cannons which fire simultaneously that can wipe entire fleets. Fortunately for our naval fleets, they are only mounted at the back of the base facing the snowy mountains behind the base. But in order to besiege this fortification, we have to completely surround it. This means taking out these cannons and to do so we need to have a tactical Mobile Suit Squadron for this."

He paused as he changed the holographic projection.

"As I will be joining the combine fleet against the Fortress' front, I won't be taking part in this campaign. However I have found pilots and their mobile suits that are most capable for this. As the cannons' sensors are able to detect objects from afar, we need weapons which can destroy them as far as possible," he continued. He looked at the projection and pointed at one of the holographic Mobile Suit. "First up, the ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger. The Gunslinger is known for its outrageously powerful Gatling cannons. It's not chosen only because of that, its _Siege Mode _form extents its range up to a full 25 kilometers; not even the cannons can aim targets that far. _Siege Mode _also maximizes its attack strength but it freezes the mobility of the unit. Currently it is going through upgrades for additional shoulder shields. With the guru of improvisation overseeing the development, we expect the job to be completed in 2 days.  
Secondly, the MBF-X07 Deathslasher equipped with its **Long Range **striker pack. The LR pack includes equipments very important for such mission one of them is its formidable beam sniper. Its first proper use came on the day when the Deathslasher was protecting the Civil Shelter against EXILER mobile weapons. It effectively took down many units. Unlike any beam sniper, it fires a continuous stream of deadly beams for a short period time. It can also act as a long laser whip that lashes through a wide area; making it ultimately destructive.  
Thirdly, the prototype EOZ-SC Siege Tank. Fret not, this prototype has been tested and stabilized. Designed for neutralizing sophisticated defenses away from enemy's sight, it has adapted the _Siege Mode_ from the Gunslinger. Its main weapon is the dual 200cm High-velocity cannons; this is the heaviest artillery we have ever put onto a tank. We haven't ignored the size and the weight of it; newly-developed engines were created for the sake for this tank. Taking note that this one-off equipment is being sent to snowy and mountainous terrain we have fitted it with suitable kits. The person who be manning its cannons will be Fred Barrier. He may be low-ranked but in his profile has stated that his former commander officer (when Fred used to be the gunman in the 31st linear tank battalion) claimed that he had outstanding precise marksmanship…"

Kira stood confidently in front of everybody during the briefing. There was no need to doubt his words at all; everyone applauded. The soldiers he had selected for separated missions had never proved him wrong. Before he concluded the conference, he introduced the commander for this tundra mission.

"Let me introduce to you all the commander in charge of this operation. This is Darcy Johnson."

* * *

_A group of pilots have been selected for a mission to besiege the hardest part of the base. Do they even stand a chance against the fortress? Who is Darcy Johnson? And what has he thought of?_


	34. Phase29 This World can Never be Pure

Phase 29** This World can Never be Pure**

EXILER Earth forces had retreated to Petropavlovsk after claiming victory for razing Central America down to an almost lifeless state. Augustus, the prime figure of EXILER was very proud and happy to see what had happened to the land of their dreaded enemy. Blue Cosmos would be no more if they successfully wipe out their remaining fleet which had formed in space.

N Genocide had cost EXILER considerable amount of troops, mobile weapons and other equipments. However, this had not seemed to have decreased its strength. Augustus encouraged his compatriots to expand their population. To quicken the pace, technology is used to enhance human reproduction. Handicaps become cybernetic construct to remain productive in the field.Therefore there was no problem replacing soldiers who have fallen on the battlefield.

* * *

_Petropavlovsk_

Winter means colder than usual, it was snowing non-stop but work never ceased. Sinra Regeotia and his subordinates had disembarked the _Ignorance_ and are living in the base quarters. He had been depressed ever since the loss of Kanon Memphis. Even his big promotion to being a Captain did little to cheer him up. His sky blue eyes stared blankly as he stirred his hot coffee at his work desk. Only the whir from the heater reverberated through the office…

Then there was a rap on his door and in stepped Cain Highroad and Ash Grey.

"Hey captain," Cain spoke after a period of dead silence. "The general wants to have a few words with you. Get up now."

Nausea clutched lightly at Sinra's insides, and he worked to keep his revulsion from showing inside his quivering eyes. Cain meant the person in charge of the single Earth base of EXILER. Known for being brutal and cold-blooded; Sinra was afraid that he would be reprimanded for the demise of an ace pilot. He carefully placed the cup onto the coffee table and grabbed his coat. Cain and Ash tagged along as he left the room.  
After walking within the concrete labyrinth, they stood before a wide metal door with a large EXILER emblem in the middle. Sinra rubbed his face and cleared his throat as sound of the door unbolting echo amid the corridor. Then the door moaned as it slid open.

"Do I need to welcome you in?" a low tone voice snarled.

The room was positioned at the highest level of the base which oversaw the ocean. A burly man stood powerfully at the windows, his steely eyes glared at them. Sinra was most intimidated.

_"We'll be eaten!"_ Ash's mind screamed.

The bull-dog face general looked directly into Sinra's dejected face.  
"I am remorseful of the loss of your subordinate, Sinra Regeotia. But stop looking pathetic! I don't remember you acting like this before. You were full of hate when I last you. Where's the fire in you? Did you put it out yourself?" He shouted into his ear.

Sinra squinted at his knotted frown.  
"I will not let you down again, sir!"

"You mustn't forget that you have been promoted. You have done nothing wrong! Even our leader, Augustus, is knowledgeable about your efforts and achievements. Now… We are giving you more power to attain more! Don't you wish to make EXILER proud?"

Sinra's eyes widened, he would never expect the general to say such kind words to him. He was living in uncertainty when he was decommissioned.

"We need you into space to lead others in the fight against the persistent remnants of Blue Cosmos. We, EXILER, have all the technology and equipment but we do not have the right amount people to man them. And Captain Regeotia, you are the one who we see fit for the job," he said, swinging his large forearm and pointed his fat finger at him.  
"You won't understand till you meet them."

He sauntered deeper into the other end of the hall. He cleared his throat as he turned back to looked at a slightly shocked Sinra. Another trio of EXILER soldier had assembled there.

"They are…!" he blurted.

"Yes. They are the few highly-honored soldiers of EXILER. There will be more soldiers under your command now so please get rid of the tragic face. Soldiers, please introduce yourself to your commanding officer."

First to step up was a slightly stout male with spiked-up sea green hair, he was smiling slightly and his bright amber eyes shone under chandeliers.  
"I am Thule Nygren, pilot of the XLR-X515 Salvo. Many people had spoken highly of you and I am very delighted to part of your crew."

The young captain knew that person too. _He's the infamous "Two-face"._

Next up was a young slender lady dressed in a very neatly pressed EXILER uniform. Her dark hair glistened like the wing feathers of a raven. Her mid-night blue eyes glanced between her captain and the General. She shuffled forward and saluted.  
"This is Nikola Demos, pilot of the XLR-X120 Ryuga, reporting to Capain Regeotia."

Sinra raised his eyebrows; he was totally impressed. The general glanced at him and gave an agreeing grin. _She indeed is one the best! Not only that, she is very popular!_

The last one stepped forward. There was something odd about his face, beside his arrogant look, his eyes did not seem to blink.  
"This is Charlie Wolf, pilot of XLR-X101 Assegai, at your service."

As soon as he completed his introduction, the General lean over to whisper something to Sinra.  
"He is a fully-cybernetic construct. That's why he never blinks."

"Alright," he said aloud standing among them. "I'm going to talk about what you will be doing soon…We shall go to the underground hangar now."  
He snapped his fingers and the walls suddenly divided and another metal door open to reveal a small compartment inside.  
"It's a direct route through here."

The lift was stuffy and Sinra's lungs worked hard to draw in sufficient air. His insides surged when the life suddenly plunged down, almost inducing his lunch out of his mouth. The ride wasn't an enjoyable one and the temptation of escaping from the confined area was getting uncontrollable. The basement was suspected to be buried deep underneath the base as the journey seemed to be endless.He drew in a deep breathe as soon the doors opened, the air outside was so much better then.  
After recovering from the blinding floodlights, a colossal figure positioned itself before them.

_"To imagine making such a large underground base… __Even big enough for this ship!"_  
Cain was totally speechless.

"This is the ship you will be commanding. It's called the Ethereal, a _Celestial_ class Assault Ship. It's the first ship to be built under this class and today will be her maiden voyage," the burly man's low voice trailed through the whole space.

**"TODAY?!"**Ash suddenly let out.

"Yes," he replied before giving him a threatening frown. "The Ethereal is much needed in the battle in space against the Blue Cosmos. Augustus has given orders for this ship to be in Earth's orbit within twelve hours. As we speak, the mass driver is slowly starting up. You know what that means, Captain. It's about time you get everything ready inside the ship."

Sinra glanced over the metal bridge linked to the gate… thinking about the actions he had done in the past, especially him leading the fleet to steal the Triple Alliance's mobile suits. He rearranged his EXILER cap and walked forward to the bridge. The door unfastened and slid open, another young woman was standing there.

"I have been waiting for you, Star Captain Sinra Regeotia," her warm voiced spoke with her light brown slightly swaying. "I am the Executive Officer of this ship, the name's Iskra Lucya."

Her sharp emerald eyes meant business; Sinra knew she is the no-nonsense type of person and very satisfied with her as his assistant. He gave one last look at the general who gestured him to go on.

_"My job's done here. I'll be leaving now."_  
He did not say it but Sinra already knew.

"I want to check the mobile suits on board now," He gave his first order.

The General observed quietly as the rest entered the ship. The sirens rang out as the gates closed with the thuds resounding within the compound. Hydraulics arms hissed as the metal bridges retracted.

"Now he has truly returned…" he whispered to himself.

Hurried footsteps could be heard, it was his aide who was running up to him. The aide whispered something into his ears and the general's face turn from calm to sour.

**"****Zala's**** blood…!" **he cursed

* * *

The smell of fresh paint and the shiny new surfaces of the interior indicated that the ship had just finished completion. Such state won't last for long; she was built for war after all. Sinra trotted into the hangar to check out the new mobile suits. Everyone from the tech crew had been anticipated the commanding officer's arrival and had gathered inside. 

"Enlighten me," he ordered.

"Aff, sir," the head tech replied as they stood between two rows of mobile suits. Pointing to the widest one, he continued, "This is the **Salvo**, an artillery-focused mobile suit…"  
Sinra listened as look at the mobile. Every part of the body had been enlarged except for its mono-eye head. _Wide body kit?  
_"…its layered Phase Shift armor allows it to endure a few attacks from optical weapons. And the one next to it is the** Ryuga** which specially built for close range attacks. Its detachable Tactical Arms backpack contains a new type of high-energy beam cannon; it doubles up as an oversized blade that is beam-coated. The other one is the spear user **Assegai**, this mobile suit utilizes our new brain-link control system. It ignores triggers; the brain controls everything."

"Thanks. That's what I need to know for the mean time," Sinra abruptly stopped him as he took note of the time. "I see you have packed up for launch. Very good, strap yourselves up; we'll be going up soon."

_"The mobile suits that I just seen are really exciting. I shall see how they will fare in the upcoming battle__s__. I expect outstanding results."  
_He tore through the corridors to the bridge. A white and clinical chamber greeted him; the bridge personnel was at their respective work stations already, waiting for his orders."Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Let's get this ship into space already," he said as he panted while taking his seat.

* * *

After a few minutes, the giant gates that concealed the secret base opened bit by bit. Looking forward, there was a long path which gradually led up to the heavens. The mass driver hummed with life; fully powered up to steer the massive ship to space. A signal was given and within moments the ship had been flung up into the air and disappeared in the distance. 

The general witnessed the launch quietly however he had something more important… something which threatens the state of the base. He resumed discussion with his advisers.  
"And what did you just said about the Triple Alliance…?"

**End of Phase 29**


	35. Phase30 Calm before the Storm

Phase 30 **Calm before the Storm**

Tension between EXILER and Blue Cosmos are at the limits; at any moment a battle can start. Triple Alliance chose not to interfere but it has a card up in its sleeve. There was a few days left before Triple Alliance's fleet will start moving to besiege EXILER's fortress in Petropavlovsk.

* * *

_United Emirates of Orb__Morgenroete__, Inc._

Since Xin was granted permission to help out with the modifications on his Gunslinger he had been working for three sleepless nights. His fatigues were smeared with machine grease and his hands blistered even with gloves put on. Despite working as an assistant, he went all out and occasionally barked out orders. Spanners clang onto the floor as he switched for another tool; his eyes were still bright as always. Completion was near and this motivated him to work harder.  
His breaks were only when he paused to take a drink or a leak and the food brought by Shoko.

"Take a rest, Xin," Shoko at all times will say.

Xin will then reply, "OK. In a while!" but never do so.

Lowe Guile was doing the same too but he had more mobile suits to work on, he was quite amazed by Xin's strong will. Then Erica Simons will regularly step in inspect everything to ensure that no error was made.

About the mobile suits that were taken by Valkyrie Vixen's pilots, they were under construction or extended-construction to be exact. Triple Alliance's engineers find the original blueprints to be overly-complicated and outdated so they deviated from the original plan add in their more advanced and effective configuration.  
Take the **GAT-X440 Shadow**, one of the two, which was supposedly created by the radical Earth Alliance (of Central America) for close-range combat specialized for strategic suicide mission. Engineers were against the actual idea so they fused the blueprint with another mobile suit's. Morgenroete, Inc was building another mobile suit in the Astray line for a similar purpose so when the **Shadow** came in, everyone saw fit to merge. So the Shadow now has its weapons and additional armaments meant for the **MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Black Frame Outlast**.

Situated next to it is the **GAT-X975**** L****egionnaire**. It started creation when ZAFT first deployed the **Legend**; the **Legionnaire** was constructed as their version of the Legend. However it was never completed in time and its deployment was postponed indefinitely. When Triple Alliance found it, it was nearly completed however its DRAGOON system was in disorder. Now it's standing in Morgenroete, Inc's engineering bay as the experts figure what to do with it. Thanks of Lacus' approval; it should be sent to the Terminal for reconstruction.

* * *

Shoko had finally successfully persuaded Xin to rest and he was sleeping at the moment. With his head resting on Shoko's leap, she used a moist towel to remove the dirt and grease on his face. She had put up all the while Xin was awake, she caressed his coal-black hair before she too fell asleep with the Gunslinger looking over them.

* * *

In Yula Athha's residence the veterans from both Bloody Valentine Wars had gathered inside. Even when they are taking a break, they never fail to mention about the upcoming campaign. 

"Are you saying that the nine selected pilots are to meet us?" a navy-haired young adult uttered, clearly against of an aforementioned idea.

"Aw, c'mon, Athrun… You are so uptight of these things every time," Kira casually answered. "Besides, they should be honored to meet us and they haven't been addressed about their mission."

"You can get Darcy Johnson to do that. He's in charge, right?" Athrun protested again.

"Don't you always want be the leader?" an irritated Yzak interrupted, pointing angrily at him. "What's wrong with it this time? Do you know I had to specially send one of them here? You haven't thanked me for that effort."

"Haven't we agreed about it earlier?" another person scowled.

"Not you too, Cagalli!"

"I won't take "no" as an answer. Lacus and I had promised their captains that we will personally speak to them. Furthermore, our presence will show how important this operation is."

"Fine. Fine. You all win... Grr…"

All of them laughed out as the next day slowly sneaked in.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mitsko suddenly called out as if she had some exclusive things to say. 

Gary, Mitsko and Rei were having dinner in the Mark Zwei which had docked at Orb for three days.

"What?" Gary asked. (He can't leave the base as he is involved in a development of a new mobile suit.) "And don't speak with your mouth full."

"Do you know that as we came to Orb, Triple Alliance's big shots also had a gathering here. This means that something _big_ is going to happen," she excited responded as she leaned closer to the table.

"Really?! _They all?_"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I saw all of them exiting from the National Defense HQ this afternoon. But there was another guy with them but never mind about him."

Rei sat quietly as she ate her meal. She did not seem to be interested to join the conversation… She put down her cutlery and finally spoke. "Tomorrow, Gary be meeting them. Captain DePriest requested me to inform you about it. Enjoy your meal." She wiped her lips then left without looking back.

"Geez… How hard is it to be cheerful… like me?" Mitsko mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

"What? Only me?" Gary mumbled, totally clueless why he was summoned.

* * *

_Strong Hold_

Fred was playing games in his handheld console when Xion just stepped in, using a towel to rub his wet hair.

"How's your new mobile suit?" Xion questioned as he sat on his bunk.

"Totally awesome! It's based on the Akatsuki and it's a limited run. I'm one of the few selected to pilot it!"

"Whoa! That's some impressive mobile suit."

"What do you have to say?"  
Fred knew Xion had something in his mind.

"Hahahaha… You sure do know me very well… Umm… We are to report at National Defense HQ at 10 00. That Darcy Johnson guy is somehow involved in it. Other key players will be there too."

"Hehe. I bet some big thing's gonna happen. Can't afford to lose sleep then," Fred proposed. He switched off his consoled and tucked into his bed.

"Goodnight, pal."

* * *

_**Next Day 09 50**_

Morning was greeted by heavily downpour and thunderclaps. Everyone had to put on ponchos to prevent from getting drenched. All nine of them had assembled at the entrance; unexpectedly, Fabian was also there. (Nine of them are: Fabian, Fred, Gary, Meinz, Poke, Shoko, Xin, Xion and Xue Min.)  
Xin saw another person among them, the person was vaguely-familiar. His searched his memories but could not remember the name. He turned his head to the direction to the man again then saw the man walking up to him.

"Hey, buddy! LONG TIME NO SEE! Have you forget about me? It's me, Poke, Daisuke "Poke" Yamabuki!" The man shouted all of a sudden.

Xin finally remembered; that was his long-lost best friend!  
"Guess who's back?! Never expect to see you here! I've missed you for years. For once I thought you were dead. You have proven me wrong!"

Poke's bottle green eyes watered as both of them gave a hug and started patting each other's backs. They seem to have forgotten that they have been surrounded by a number of people. Everyone was little shocked by this little surprise; it's a reunion of two great friends who have lost contact since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

_"Hmm… I think I have seen him somewhere before…" _Gary thought. _"Don't tell me that he attend the same institution on the moon? No wonder…"_

Daisuke and Xin talked and laughed as the rest waited for the VIPs. The bad weather made the room look gloomy.

"Strange… Why is the Serpent Tail involved too?" Xion referred to Fabian.

Faint clatter of footsteps echoed from the corridor, the volume gradually increased. Nine of the selected pilots stood and straightened their attire. And soon, they came face to face to the prime individuals in the Clyne Faction.

"How kind of everyone to personally see us," Meinz gave them a warm greeting.

There were a lot of murmurs among the remaining eight as they have never expected those highly-respect heroes and heroines to receive them.

"Please don't stand on ceremony," the pink princess spoke gently. Her presence itself was enough to brighten up the whole hall.

"Please proceed to the briefing room where we will give you candies and chocolates," Dearka joked, cocking a big grin.

**"DEARKA!!!"**Yzak yelled out madly.

"To the briefing room please…" The Chief Representative hastily said.

Xion was shocked and confused by what Dearka said whereas the rest just laughed it off. The whole group headed down the corridor…  
At the end of the day, all nine knew what they had to for the next few days or weeks. It's going to be very grueling… It isn't all smiles anymore.

**End of Phase 30**


	36. Phase31 Reunion

Phase 31 **Reunion**

The atmosphere in the conference was quiet but tense. Kira and Athrun were done explaining what the combined fleet was going to do. Next, they were moving on the topic which will touch on the trickiest part in surrounding EXILER's fortress.

"…we have to stop EXILER now. Their sole base on Earth is largely surrounded by water that the combine fleet will envelop. Nine of you have been selected for a different task, a task which has high difficulty that doesn't allow us to pick randomly. The reason why all of you are chosen is because you have survived more demanding battles than any ordinary combatant…"

"We will be assigning you the machines you will be manning in this mission. Please listen carefully as we will also be saying out the info of your team mates.

First up, Gary Locke, pilot of the Deathslasher + LR**  
A****chievement****s** First to master the Deathslasher  
Fighting off EXILER invaders in the Okinawa Base incident and successfully preventing EXILER from stealing one more mobile suit.  
Fending off Blue Cosmos' Justice in the Invasion of Victoria Base  
Successfully guarded CD shelter in N. Rescue

Second, Xin, pilot of the Gunslinger  
**Achievements:** First to master the Gunslinger  
Fending off Blue Cosmos' Freedom in the Invasion of Victoria Base  
Capturing Blue Cosmos' (unfinished) mobile suits in N Rescue  
Successfully taking down the Azure in N. Rescue

Third, Hayame Shoko, pilot of the ZGMF-X101S Kerberos ZAKU Splendor  
**Achievements** Actively assisting the Clyne Faction since the end of the First Bloody Valentine War  
Attained "Silent Fate" title in CE 73 after succeeding in a few strategic suicide missions  
Fending off Blue Cosmos' Freedom in the Invasion of Victoria Base  
Capturing Blue Cosmos' (unfinished) mobile suits in N Rescue  
Successfully taking down the Azure in N. Rescue

Fourth, Meinz Heinemann, pilot of the Strike Vert + P204QZ Panzer Striker  
**Achievements:** Actively assisting the Clyne Faction since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War  
First to master the P204QZ Panzer Striker

Fifth, Fabian Imre from Serpent Tail, pilot of the Excel + Blast Pack  
**Achievements: **Classified

Sixth, Xue Min, pilot of the Heavy Buster  
**Achievements: **Risked his life to recover the Heavy Buster from EXILER  
Defeated Demeter

Seventh, Daisuke Yamabuki, Pilot of Death Bringer + P237QZ Saber Striker  
**Achievements:** Sortied 50 times for reconnaissance missions to spy on enemy's movement  
Surviving the Battle of The Messiah with only melee weapons  
Confirmed location of Genesis OMEGA  
Destroyed 75 EXILER descend pods during N Genocide

Eighth, Fred Barrier, Gunman for EOZ-SC Siege Tank  
**Achievements: **Attained "Dexterous gunmen" title for deadly accuracy with the tanks' turrets

Last but not least, Xion, pilot of the Sage  
**Achievements: **Top scorer for Blue Cosmos anti-coordinator mobile suit simulation  
Survive an encounter with the Providence  
Fending EXILER mobiles during the Okinawa Base Incident  
First to master the Mobile Doll System  
Stopped Blue Cosmos' clones of the Buster and Duel during the Invasion of Victoria Base

* * *

"Now you only not know the names of the people you will be working with but also their accomplishments. Now I'll let Yzak to brief you about the execution." 

The room dimmed and the projectors hummed into life.

"In a short while, you will see a 3D map of the west side of the base's premises. Let's start with the fortifications on the west wall of the fortress. It's no ordinary wall. Among the walls, it is mounted with the highest concentration of defenses. The main defenses I'm going to talk about are the large diameter Charged Particle Blaster Cannons."

The projection appeared and it zoomed into the west side of the base where there were three gaping holes on that wall.

"These cannons are facing the snowy mountains which on the other side have a Eurasian Federation stronghold 50 clicks away. These cannons are to deter any troops trying to attack the fortress and all three of them can fire in chorus to wipe entire ground fleets but we are not that stupid to try that. Take a look at this simulation."

The projection enlarged and an animation followed. There were a lot of holographic units advancing towards the base from the mountains. Then the cannons charged up to release a blinding stream of deadly beam rays, eradicating the units and a portion of the mountains. The audiences gave out of "oh"s and "wow"s. Yzak clenched his fists upon the sight.

"We need take those goddamn blasters out before we set our perimeters around that side. The range of these cannons is approximately 7.5km. This vital information is thanks to a few brave idiots who rolled their tanks over there. That's when we turn to the nine of you, three who have the skills of operating weapons which can fire further than the enemy. The remaining six will be providing support for the troops readied to besiege that edge."

Yzak paused to look at a medium built man standing away who was waiting for his turn to take over.

"Let me introduce to you your commanding officer for this operation. This is Darcy Johnson."

A mocha haired middle age man stood into the middle as the spotlights directed onto him.

"Hey fellas," he greeted everyone casually, starting his lecture. "I have been appointed as the commanding officer for the nine of you. A lot of has been said about what you are going to do, with that settled, I shall tell you how are you going to reach there soundly and what you are going to bring to the "campsite". So I want you all to listen attentively as I won't repeat what I'll say."

He flung his right arm as the projection changed; showing an assortment of food and beverages.

"Each of you is to bring rations which will last you for 2 weeks. Although food will be available at the campsite, we will be beyond the premises most of the time. Besides, you will embark on a 5 day locomotive journey from Vladivostok to Magadan with two stops at Aldan and Yakutsk. Aldan which I believe is a hometown of yours?"

"Aff, sir," Xion immediately replied, his face flushed with excitement upon the mention of his native land.

"You can arrange your friends and relatives to meet you at the station. OK. Back to topic. Before we board the train, we have to take a 3 day sea cruise from here to the port at Vladivostok. That adds up to 8 days in which food have to be provided by yourselves. Then we will cross Sea of Okhotsk to reach our encampment."

_"15 main menu green packs and 15 accessory packs." _Shoko had thought out the types of rations to be bought to a place where temperatures are at sub-zero.

"Now I want you to think very carefully the items you are going to bring to a very very cold place. I'm talking about arctic temperature. There's no restriction for the kind items you are going to bring. No luggage is allowed, everything must be stored in your mobile suits, except for Fred whose tank is at our destination already. By 19 30 sharp, please report at Dock 17. The time now is 14 00, you have five and a half hours; there's no reason to be late! DISMISSED!!!"

The sounds shuffling feet broke the silence as everyone made their leave. Xin look around as he waited for the crowd to lessen.  
_"They are putting their hopes on us; even the veterans. __We must be__ special…"_

"What's with that weird face, pal?" Daisuke snapped Xin out of his daze.

"Nothing really… Just thinking what I should bring, that's all…"

* * *

"They even decide what striker packs we are going to use! How thoughtful! One less thing to consider…" Gary gleefully said.  
"I'm the only one from the Mark Zwei… It sure is going to boring without the manic Mitsko… I wonder if Rei's going to miss me…" 

As he stepped out into the lobby of the HQ, he saw Fred, Xion and Xue Min. He walked up to them and try to start a conversation.  
"I'm looking forward to work with everyone. Nice to meet you, I'm Gary Locke."

He stretched out his hand to prompt a handshake; Fred was the first to accept.  
"Same here too! I'm Fred Barrier. I believe this our first time we actually spoke to each other. Let's hope we'll get to know each other better along the way. I guess you have seen us three together most the time; we are very good friends too. Let me introduce to you…"

"I'm Xion," the silver haired Russian cut in. "The other is Xue Min. Sorry we have no time now. Please pardon us."

"My my my," Xue Min hesitated over the behavior if his anti-social friend. "Don't mind him; he's too eager to head home. Please pardon us, we really have to go. You too; there's no time."

Gary stared in bewilderment as the trio abandoned him.  
"I'm starting to miss Rei already…" He muttered to his lonely self.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shoko. Daisuke and I had so much to say," Xin apologized as he hopped onto the jeep that Shoko sat in to pass the time. 

"Both of you seem pretty close…" Shoko murmured, with a slight sad tone.

"Yeah. We are best buddies since school. We've been through a lot…" Xin boasted before looking at Shoko. "Oh… We have to get back to the Valkyrie Vixen quickly."

* * *

Fabian was sorting things out in his trailer. He had everything ready, all but the rations to last him for 2 weeks. 

"My Serpent Tail pass won't grant me access to the supply depots… I can't go without food for a week, let alone two weeks!" He yelled out in frustration and slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

Then there was a blare of a horn, that's when Fabian snapped.

**"WHAT NOW?!"**  
He kicked the door open and leaped out, scanning for the culprit who brought him to his wit's end.

"Whoa! Chill, mate. I'd figure that you need the rations so I have brought them here at the back of my jeep. I know Reed Wheeler is an alcoholic but this isn't an excuse to misbehave," a frightened Darcy Johnson called out. Then he pulled up his jeep in front of Fabian's trailer.

"Sorry sir…" a baffled Fabian replied softly. "I am very grateful to you, sir."

"These rations are ZAFT's clever invention. You just have to add hot water into one of these packs and you will have a rich solution of nutrients that will energize you for a day or two. These will be perfect for the harsh freezing weathers up in Russia," Darcy described about the nu-packs as he unloaded them and passed them to Fabian.  
"There are a total of 20 packs along with your share of vodka."

"Vodka?!"

"It's freezing cold out there, mate! Just take it!" Darcy tried to make it clear. He shoved the small flat metal bottle into Fabian's pocket vest.  
"Is there anything you need?"

"No, sir. Thank you very much, sir."

"That's good. Remember, in such low temperatures, you will need more food especially protein to maintain body heat. Vodka is there to cheat a little… See you at 19 30 then."  
He shifted the jeep into gear and drove off.

Fabian took out the small bottle of alcohol and weighed it with his hand.  
"But sir, I'm still underage…"

* * *

**End of Phase 31**


	37. Phase32 Star Cruise

Phase 32 **Star Cruise**

Gary was in his cabin, searching for the winter jacket he bought when he was visiting an overseas attraction, "Snow City". He had also brought some form of entertainment with him, filling a portion of the storage compartment.

"The rest will be life-support supplies. But first, let me double che-" Gary was about to go through the list of items not before he was interrupted by the hiss of his cabin's sliding door.

"Oh, Rei, you just came in at the right time, want to help me get the rations from the cold room?"

"So… you are leaving already?" Rei asked softly, her eyes wavering as she try avoid eye contact. "Umm… When you will be back?"

Gary saw a hint of reluctance on Rei's face, looking at her as he captured this image in his mind. He stood up and gently grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Don't worry, Rei. I still have friends who will back me up; I'll not be alone. Besides, the operation is far away from enemies' sight. I know EXILER won't surrender but we'll win this battle no matter what. I'll try my best to stay alive, you too, that's our promise!"

She, too, know the risk level of Gary's mission. But seeing and hearing the confidence from this silly young man, she could not help but believe his words.

"How about helping me for the mean time? You don't get this quality time often, you know?" Gary mentioned smugly.

Rei choked as she held her laughter as she looked at the fake cocky face on that guy.

"Where to then?"

"To the cold room, honey."

Both of them laughed aloud at the phrase and stepped out of the room, hand in hand they walked on.

* * *

Shoko was having a chat with Sayako while Xin went to the Morgenroete building to retrieve the Gunslinger. 

"The Valkyire Vixen will still be going into battle, a bunch of mobile suits and their pilots will be borrowing this ship for the mean time. Despite Raul and Kenneth having their mobile suits gone, they will be manning the workstations during the battle; nobody's got time to slack," Captain Tanakura rambled out in a stumbled state, she's both bored and tired of waiting for nothing.

Shoko has been nodding all the way, she had not spoken much or rather the captain was not giving her a chance to talk at all.

"Looks like I'm going get scolded," She whispered calmly straighten her chair as she heard hurried foot steps from outside. "Ah… Too late…"

"**What do you mean by that!!!?**" The executive officer yelled at her as she stormed into the cabin, infuriated by the captain's laid-back attitude. "Please conduct yourself more like a captain! Are you getting complacent?"

"Keep it down, Cindy," Sayako hummed lazily. "Aren't all preparations done?"

"If you are referring to Xin's and Shoko's equipments and supplies, yes, they are done. But that doesn't me-" Cindy suddenly stopped as she turned to look outside. "Perfect timing, Raul!"

_**"RAUL?!**____**Oh Dear!"**_  
The captain immediately sprang up from her seat and patted on her uniform to present herself the best she could look.

"Ah, Raul," her voice turned melodious in an instant. "Why don't you tell our executive officer that the captain had been very busy lately?"

Raul, as if brain-washed by the captain's seductive voice, did as he was told to.  
"Umm… Yea… She's been extremely busy. Can't see the rings under her eyes? Look at her hair, so unkempt and dry. Oh my, she looks so tired now! I can't let this stand for long! I have to give her an emergency full body massage now. So if you could please excuse me…"

Shoko and Cindy were pushed out of the room and the metallic door slid close and locked with a sound of a click.

**"****Sayako****, you despicable low-down woman!"** Cinday shrieked out in erupting anger.

"She will turn back to normal when the Valkyrie Vixen heads out for battle again, don't worry," Shoko consoled the maddened lady.

The XO heaved out a big a sigh and agreed, "You are right! Hmm… Shall we go to hangar to see if Xin is back?"

* * *

Daisuke was strapping the storage containers in the cockpit of his mobile; he had double-checked with the list of items already. As he reached out for the last container, he handled it with extreme love and care. 

"Ah… My precious coffee maker, my beloved partner… With the extra padding, the roughest journeys will not ruin this baby." he breathed with admiration as he looked into the case. "Hot coffee laced with brandy is just perfect for the weather I will be in…"

After securing the container, he took the ramp down and made his way to the armory. Xue Min and Meinz Heinemann were there before him. None of them spoke a word, only their movements broke the silence. After a few minutes, Daisuke was the only one left inside.

_"Tsk. Things will be more interesting if Xin is on board this ship…"_

After clipping the box up, he existed from the armory. He pulled his sleeve to have a look at his watch.

"There's still some time for a coffee break…"

* * *

A wisp of smoke floated from a poorly wrapped cigarette as Darcy Johnson sat on a moorage on the berth of Dock 17. With the weed in between his dehydrated lips, he looked at the horizon while waiting for the Spengler-class Carrier, Betram, to appear. He took a final puff before flicking the cigarette away. 

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind.

He almost jumped, to his relief it was just Fred.

"You are not going to tell anyone, are you?" he croaked.

"This small case? I'm no bothered at all…" Fred shrugged, and then he dropped his rucksack onto the floor. "This shitload of stuff is breaking my back!"

"Hey."  
Darcy waved a crumpled soft-pack at Fred, offering him a ciggy.

"Nah… No thanks. I don't smoke."

"Ah… I see," he tittered as he shoved it back to his pocket. "You are the first to arrive; I thought I should reward you with something."

"Do you have a Coffee Crisp?"

"Yea, I got one with me now… Catch!"

The shiny wrapped bar glittered in mid-air before it landed on Fred's hands.

"Gee… Thanks!" He tore it open before savoring his favorite snack.

"I reckon you are from Canada?"

"Neh, meh fofs fwere," he muffled with his mouth full of choc.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Never mind! Just enjoy it while you can!" Darcy laughed as Fred nearly choked.

He turned to took at the ocean again while he uncorked his bottle and took a swig of cognac.

_"I hate being sober when I'm bored… But I have to stay sober for everyone… God, this is crappy…"_

* * *

"And I'm finished!" Gary yelled out he fitted in the last metal case at the back of the cockpit. 

When he was about to crept out from the cockpit, the PA system chimed.  
"Lieutenant Colonel Gary Locke, please proceed to "Meeting Point". I repeat, Lieutenant Colonel Gary Locke, please proceed to "Meeting Point". Your relatives are waiting there for you…"

"Aha! I've forgotten that I've made an appointment with them! I wonder they have brought – OUCH!" Gary screamed out in pain as his head hit against the cockpit hatch, causing him to roll about in pain.

His face was in a tight wince as he massaged the bump and used his nose to press on the dial.  
"Uurk… I'll be on my way soon, Executive Officer Hanson Doles…"

The "meeting place" is a large hall just behind the entrance of the base which is the only place where civilians are allowed to enter. Since Gary's head was hurting so badly, Rei had to taxi him in the jeep. The large hall is also a ceremony hall for cadets who have completed their 3 year training when they would soon reunite with their family. Since it was like any ordinary day, the whole place was empty when Gary and Rei went in, except for Gary's folks.  
There was pause of awkwardness, Gary and his relatives had not meet for ages; it took a while to recall the faces and names. In a little while they hurdled together; it was both tears and joy for the family.

"Sharon granny, I amazed to see you here!" Gary exclaimed.

"How dare you make fun of an old lady?!" A short wrinkled grandaunt called out. Despite her age, she was full of energy. She looked through her thick glasses and saw the blue-hair girl standing over there. She had a toothless sly grinned on her ancient face and asked, "Son, who's that young woman?"

"Eh?" Gary immediately blushed. "She's… she's…"

"She must be your steady!" one of Gary's cousins shouted.

Gary murmured as he scratched his chin…

"Well, sorta… but we barely know each other…"

"You must have become a man, huh?"  
The small crowd burst into laughter again upon the remark

Rei smiled as she looked at the reunion of the family. From what she heard from Captain DePriest, Gary immediate family was killed by EXILER, however he had no recollection over the incident. It could have been the shock and trauma… It was his relatives who adopted him.

_"So this is family…"_

"Gary, you have twenty minutes left! We still have work to do."

* * *

_19 00_

The sun had almost set and Bertram had long arrived and docked. While waiting for the mobile suits to make their presence, supplies were loaded onto the ship. Darcy, of course, was using this chance to have a weed. Whereas Fred was standing on the berth, watching as the night sky formed. He knew what was coming as the floor pulsed.

"**THEY ARE COMING NOW!**" he hollered with zest. The long waiting period had finally paid off.

Xion's Sage was leading the line of the humanoid titans was they marched. The loading of the supplies quickened and soon the trucks made their leave.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Look at Fred! He crossed the finished line don't know how many hours before us! We should be laughed at for slacking!" Xue Min hooted.

"About time you guys showed up. This is the ship we will board for our three-day cruise," Darcy voice came from the intercoms. "Now, listen to this carefully. Gary, Meinz and Xin are to bring your mobile suits to the deck; our deckhands will guide you from there. For the rest, make your way into the hangar. After all that, report to the bridge."

Warning lights flashed and warning sirens blared aloud as the gates unfold for the mobiles to enter. While, the other three mobile suits fired up their thrusters to gain access to the deck.

A few minutes before departure time, the pilots turned up in the bridge where their commanding officer had stayed to pass the time. They exchanged salutes before Darcy greeted them.

"You all will be entrusting your lives to me in this mission. Let's cooperate."

* * *

_19 30_

With a final blast from the ship's horn, the _Spengler_-class Carrier, Bertram, departed from Orb. With other ships following along, it take another three days until anyone set their foot onto the shores.

* * *

**End of Phase 32

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Since the start of a new school semester, workload had immensely increased! I hope this won't persist…


	38. Phase33 Teuton

Phase 33 **Teuton**

(This chapter will uncover the nine day journey from Orb to the Triple Alliance's encampment. This story will base on one character's (Meinz Heinemann) point of view.)

**Day 00**

I, under the orders of the pink princess, had embarked on a mission which only a selected few will engage in. I'm writing this when I'm on board the SS Bertram which it will ferry us to Vladivostok. The cruise will take three days; many things can happen within that period.

First Lieutenant Darcy Johnson, our commanding officer, gave out his first order after we had completed our procedures and settled down. He carried spot checks on our rations and we were told to unload every single parcel we brought. I think he knew that at least someone will bring the wrong types.

And he was right. Lieutenant Colonel Gary Locke had made a grave mistake by selecting the wrong choice of his rations; perishable food types. We all burst out laughing hard and while Gary apologized profusely to the exasperated Darcy. The rest of us were OK.

Letting all this precious food stock to rot is going to be such a waste so there was a little trade going on. Most of Gary's "rations" were confiscated and replaced with proper ones. The cooks on the ship happy accepted them, looks like we will be enjoying good food for the next few days much to Gary's demise.

Supper was the usual chow before we sleep. I will be sharing cabin with Gary and Fabian. We all knew rest is needed so there was no chit-chat.

**Day 01**

I admit not getting use to the bunk and slept only a little. Gary was away but Fabian remained inside. Later, I realized none of were able to sleep. Breakfast was served early; it was nothing I had eaten before. Gary kindly let us know that it's a South-east Asian cuisine made of the freshest ingredients (which probably were originally his) and he helped out with the cookery. It's been a long been time I had eaten such gourmet food and I had to fight with the rest to get more.

After breakfast, everything seems oddly boring. Darcy was no where to be found. When I was looking around for him, Fred suggested that I rather give up.

"He's hiding from us to have his weed," He told me.

I thought he was joking but it sounded serious.  
Then I headed out to the deck to kill time. Luckily, there was no one there so I could enjoy the scenery and the smell of the ocean. I started to doubt about taking three days to reach the shore.

When I was relaxing, Darcy who was covered in sweat appeared out of nowhere. He cursed before getting to the point. He informed me that he had screwed up his calculations and the cruise would actually take five days and the locomotive travel will take three days instead. I guessed too much weed had messed up his brain. I'm amazed that he hadn't dropped dead yet. Out of sympathy, I decided to lend him a hand. I headed to the bridge and announced through the PA system to tell the correct phases.

Chinese cuisine was served as lunch. Much thanks to the sweet & sour pork that made my day. Another fight-for-second-serving ensued. And, oh, Gary is a good cook.

"Fresh food is the best"  
I can't agree more.

The entire afternoon was spent in the cabin, looking through my stuff to fill in time. Fabian also joined me. We all peeped at each other's family photos. Much like Fabian, we all lost our loved ones during the wars. We are orphans of war. Somehow, this connection made us more than comrades.

We talked about our experiences for a long time until dinner bell rang. This time, Gary wasn't wearing the apron; the cook was Xue Min. Needless to say, he made Szechuan cuisine for everyone. Then I knew that Szechuan cuisine isn't fiery hot every time.

The night sky was cloudless and the stars shone so brightly, it almost hurt my eyes. The captain was kind enough to lend us his telescope and we spent a few hours on stargazing. And that was how day 1 passed…

**Day 02**

Managed to catch a good sleep last night and I felt excellent. I nearly forgot about the mission! A quick morning exercise was accompanied by breakfast. Food taste better if you appreciate it. I once again thanked Gary for "supplying" the fresh ingredients.

Daisuke "Poke" seems to spend most of his time in the bridge. Later, I found that he used to a nautical student in his earlier days. He would also like to hang out with Xin and Gary and talk about what they had done when they were separated by the war. They also invited me to enter their conversation. During the discussion, I discovered that they have fought at the frontlines many more times than I did. Subsequently, Poke treated us to his special coffee blend. It tasted strangely good but Daisuke gave me a weird face upon my remark.

Xin took his leave when it was his turn to prepare lunch. Actually, Shoko had to drag him away. After that, the rest of us headed up to the deck and spectated a basketball match between the Fabian – Xue Min pair and the Fred – Xion pair.  
In the middle of the game, I overheard a joke concerning about the Earth Alliance's Extended from Daisuke and Gary. I didn't catch it but both of them were laughing hard. Shortly when we walked to the mess hall, Gary told me that the Earth Alliance's Extended also played Basketball on a ship which is in the same class as ours too. Then Daisuke later added on that Fred and Xion were also from Earth Alliance and they were sort of reliving the moment. However, I dared not believe what they said. I mean… I don't get the joke at all…

For lunch, Shoko and Xin together concocted a 5 course Japanese – Western fusion meal. What it looked like? It's high-class, I say! Darcy had presented himself early this time. I bet he couldn't resist the tangy aroma. Does fiddling with their genes makes them good cooks? I could not help but wonder about that since Gary and the pair are such great cooks! Wait, I'm a coordinator too… well, whatever…  
Everyone's face were all alarmed when Xin told us that he only used Gary's ordinary ingredients to create this out-of-this-world feast. Every bite was full of flavors, it's such a pity that everything is in my stomach now. When the dishes were being cleared, Daisuke bugged the couple by asking when they are going to get married. Both of them blushed straight away and all of us guffawed.  
I wonder if we really can have another banquet like this next time…

Full to my neck, I strolled back to my cabin to let the food in my belly settle down. As I looked into my rucksack, I saw my old record which contained the songs sung by her majesty herself. I hijacked the PA system again and played her songs through the speakers. I mean, who'd complain about her songs. I desire for another new song from the songstress… Nobody spoilt the peaceful moment until the last track being tracked…  
The songs were so hypnotic that I almost missed dinner.

The food was back normal as Gary's ingredients were depleted. I'm starting to miss the good food now…

**Day 03**

A new break out of war disrupted our "honeymoon" when we received news that EXILER's space fortress was attacked by the last remnants of the Blue Cosmos. This caused us to step up one level of alertness. After a brief breakfast, we don on our pilot suits and waited for further instructions. I knew sooner or later, there would be a final clash between EXILER and Blue Cosmos but this was just too soon.

Shortly afterwards, we began to receive live-feed of the battle scene from an unknown source. All nine of us, gathered in the briefing room and, my God, the sight was so daunting that I stayed frozen on my seat. It was utter chaos. Suddenly, Shoko pointed at something.

It was a silhouette of an EXILER assault ship, none of us could make out what it really was. It could be a new one created by our enemy. It's got weapon all over its hull, now that's deadly! Besides it, we spotted several new units from EXILER; not to mention a few new prototypes.

Because of this, we were forced to spend hours in our mobile suits in case we face any conflict on the sea.

_**This is so BORING!!!!**_

I can't believe this will persist until we dock at Vladivostok.

**Day 04**

The situation still persists. I'm going mad by cooping myself in the cockpit in my Strike Vert.  
_**JUST ANOTHER FRIGGIN' BORING DAY! PERIOD.**_  
To make things worse, it's getting cold… Brrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Day 05**

News of reaching the shore by evening is making me captivated. I will have to bear with this stuffy cockpit till I get fresh air. Winter was more prominent was the deck was covered with a layer of white snow. Xion told me that it would get colder and colder as we head up north.

I can't tell you how elated I am when I can see the shore in the distance. Freeing myself from the cramped space, I rush up to the ship's front to absorb the surrounding. Now I can see wisps of condensation flowing out of my mouth as I breathed.

"**This is the last day I'm gonna be on this stupid ship!!!"** I yelled as loud as I could.

We were ordered to pack everything up before we leave the ship. Changing was a challenge in this cold weather. As soon as I dress in my Orb uniform, I draped on my winter coat. Xion looked like a perfect Russian when he has his winter hat over his pale face. Gary's one was most ridiculous, I almost mistook him as an Eskimo. The rest were OK and we continued with our work. During our way, we caught Shoko and Xin huddling too close to each other. Of course, they tried to give excuses…

Dinner was served early as the coldness had drained most of our energy. A meat-heavy meal was just what we needed. As we chow down on our steaks, we complained about wasting too much time in our cockpits waiting in vain. Actually, there were no enemies throughout the length of the cruise. Waste of time indeed. But this scrumptious dinner was good enough as remuneration.  
Darcy heard everything but didn't bothered to say anything.  
Everyone should have packed everything up by dinner so what's left to do is what for the ship to dock.

Vladivostok is just like another Triple Alliance's Naval Base but it didn't look half-bad with all the snow on it. We had to traverse the base before we could reach the train depot. Darcy explained to us that we will be travelling on Military-owned railway up to Magadan which explains why the train looks so peculiar.  
The length of the trained seemed to stretch on forever. I guess they are bringing more supplies and troops to the encampment. We loaded our mobile suits onto special carriages. While we were at that, we saw new mass-produced mobile suits too. They were veiled back moments after they were uncovered therefore we could make out that those mobile suits are. All we knew was that – they are _shiny_.  
After leaving my Strike Vert to the hands of the mechanics, we were ushered to our VIP carriages. VIP! A big luxurious space for two people, how cool is that?

Here are the arrangements:  
Fred & Xion  
Shoko & Xin  
Darcy & Fabian  
Daisuke "Poke" & Xue Min  
Me & Gary

Thankfully, the cabin is heated so I can care less about the coldness and sleep in my PJ.

The train departed at 00 00. (Too dark to see anything at the window)

**Day 06**

I was awakened by the sound from Gary's game console. It looks like he had been gaming instead of sleeping. Remembering that no meals will be served to us (ever since Gary's fresh supplies ran out), I dug through my rations to look for an appropriate breakfast. Anyone fancies freeze-dried bread and instant coffee?  
Damn it, Gary had somehow smuggled in some cheese and a proper loaf of whole meal bread. Where the hell did those come from?  
And there was another familiar aroma wafting into our room, straight away I could tell it was Daisuke making his coffee. All those make me feel that my rations are lousy.

Putting on a fresh uniform after a quick shower, I decided to have a little adventure in the train. I checked to have a look at the other's cabin but they were all locked. Knowing about the length of the train, I tried not to wonder too far.

The sense of speed was evident when the scenery passed by faster than I thought. Wow, it's _faster than fast_!

I walked into the dining car and it was deserted except for a drink machine. Totally bored out of my mind, I swiped my ID through the machine and selected a hot milk tea. I sat at one of the tables to sip my drink.

Many thoughts and memories flowed through my mind when I was alone. _Who and what the hell is the EXILER? What am I doing here? How are my old friends doing back home? How did Gary get all the fresh food? What will Shoko and Xin do if the war ever ends? How many days till my birthday? Grrr… Are we there yet?_

My stream of thoughts was disturbed when the train started to slow down. Then I remembered about our first stop – Aldan, Xion's home town. I didn't notice that snow had literally covered the earth when I turned to look at the window. Tossing the empty cup into the bin, I returned to my cabin.

The rest had gathered in Darcy's cabin where he was giving a lecture about the procedures when we reach our stop. Since news of the war in space had spread like the Black Death, the chances of being attack are pretty high. Contradictorily, the risk level is low. Of course I was late and missed lunch at the same time.

The trained pulled up at a tranquil train station and we told that we are allowed up to 2 hours away from the train. Xion could hardly cope with his excitement.

"My family's out there! Look! They are just down there, inside the station. They must have waited very long for me!" he called out in zest. "They may have even prepared some goodies for us too eat! Let's go down already!"

A sharp gust of cold wind greeted us as we stepped out from the train. It was snowing heavily also, snow crusted under our feet was we make our way into the station. But Xion was not bothered at all; we had a hard time catching up with him.  
The warm air from the station was what I appreciated very much; rather good amenities in a military railway station. Xion's family must have gone through a series of tedious administrative work before they could come in here. Well, I reckon it's all worth it for somebody whom you have missed for a long time.

Xion became the focus of attention as he was surrounded by his relatives and friends. I admit that I was envious of Xion as he still had most of his family and friends with him. Besides the noise coming from that side, a long table topped with a variety of home-cooked Russian cuisine caught my attention. Such hospitality Xion's folks have! They allowed us to eat and drink as much as we want. My favorite dishes were the vegetable stews. Yum!

I do agree that 2 hours was short but a treasured moment for everyone. All the ten of us received a small basket of preserved meat and jars of pickled vegetables.

What a remarkable way to end our first day of our train journey. I wager this to better than the ship's.

**Day 07**

We reached our second last stop on the next morning and this time we weren't allowed to alight. It must some top secret activity happening around us which Darcy refused to fill us in. I guess it had to be related to new mobile suits that we saw a few days back.

Since we can't see any sort of activity happening from the windows, Gary asked me if I want to head down to Xin's cabin to have breakfast together. Daisuke was there already by the time we brought our stuff there.

Daisuke was distributing his weird roasted coffee which Xin and Gary somehow seemed to enjoy. Shoko was pouring hot water into her ration packets and handed out to everyone. I've never tried ZAFT's "green packs" and this one looked a bit like some kind of thick soup. Gary was making sandwiches with the meat and pickles we received yesterday. I traded my freeze-dried foodstuff in exchange for a bit from them.  
I tried the "soup", WOW, I don't what the heck but its taste was wacky. After I drank it, some kind energy surged through my body. Xin told me that was ZAFT's most potent ration that could last one person one day if he/she were to slack for one whole day. (In other words, it's a nutri-potage from I heard from Shoko.) No wonder I find it hard to swallow anything else after the soup.

_The trained resumed its journey in the middle of breakfast…_

When Gary and I were to go back to our cabin, Darcy popped out and informed us to do the laundry, there's a washers car somewhere in the middle of the train. Lifting our linen basket, we marched towards the obscure location.  
After dumping everything into the washers, we played a few rounds of cards to kill time. Xin was terribly bad at it and gave up soon.

I felt like a housekeeper when I was wrapping the newly washed and ironed clothes. While we were at it, Xin and Shoko used the opportunity to get "close". Daisuke blindfolded me all of a sudden and I was pushed and pulled back to my cabin. Was that meant to be a joke?

I went to dining car to have my usual drink and at the same time to daydream. I met up with other few soldiers and exchanged a few words. All I knew was – "The Siege is on". While we are on our nine day journey, Triple Alliance had been deploying troops from every location and some of them were send to besiege the fortress. **Triple Alliance is planning something big.**

The "nutri-potage" was still staying strong in my guts and I totally skipped lunch and dinner. I hardly noticed that until I saw the sunset in the dining car.

**Day 08**

I decided not to have any ZAFT ration for breakfast; it was unnaturally filling. I traded more freeze-dried Orb rations for Gary's assorted sandwiches. This time, Daisuke, Xin and Shoko came to our cabin so I had the chance to give out more of the freeze-dried junk. We played a few old songs from the way past and gradually it turned into karaoke.

The train will reach Magadan next afternoon; it's going to be difficult to clear up our VIP cabins. We got too used to it until we treated like our room. Yup, we even decorated its interior.

Suddenly the feeling of the end of this journey got onto me. The moment of false peace is going to end. Well, even a short moment of it is still peace. It's fated that we will hold weapons and fight again. The feeling was a bit sad…

Looking this is the last evening on the train; I invited everyone into the dining cabin where the windows are exceptionally bigger. It makes the sunset more visible.

We chatted and chatted the whole day while sipping hot drinks. There was a sense of déjà vu when we watched the sunset… It reminded of me and my family watching the sunset together…

I turned in early to get ready for the tiring day up ahead.

**Day 09**

This is it, the last day of our journey. Darcy had put a notice that the train will reach our destination before the scheduled time. I took one final look at our cabin before clearing everything away, etching the image into my memory. I couldn't help but sigh as I made my bed for the final time. Gary, too, put on a reluctant face.  
The last item to be packed into my rucksack was my family photo, I had a really good look at it. But nothing changed. Then the train started to slow down.

"OK, guys. Change into your pilot suits," Darcy called from the door.

Slinging my rucksack on my shoulder and hanging my helmet on another hand, I made my out of the cabin. The rest had assembled outside too. Darcy gave an understanding nod as he saw the look on everyone's faces. It seemed to go on forever as we marched down the train's aisle.

We finally entered the carriages which housed out mobile suits. I looked up at my Strike Vert… It had been equipped with a different Striker Pack; the Panzer Striker. The Panzer Striker is a heavy-assault type which is most ideal for our mission. I waited in the cockpit until it was time to move.

The train jolted to a stop… The hatches opened and mobiles suits started marching out. The numbers are big… it makes me wonder how many will survive the battle against EXILER. My Strike Vert marched along with Gary's Deathslasher LR and Fabian's Blast Excel. Darcy led us with his ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI. Our mobile suits marched under the snowstorm, making our way to where the ferries are waiting for us.  
The waters were really choppy and walking on board was a hassle, let alone standing still. I had to activate the leg anchors to keep it in place but the cockpit was still bobbing about, making me sick.

After a few minutes, the ferries horns blared and off we crossed the Sea of Okhotsk. This long-winded was to avoid EXILER's detection, but it had finally paid off. All the rocking made me dizzy and I eventually fell into a sleepy stupor.

I woke up when the ferry banged against the shore, the snow storm had stopped and the landscape could been seen clearly. The encampment looked like a half-complete military base. That's the place I'll be putting up with until the mission starts. I wrapped myself with arctic-clothing before stepping out of my cockpit.  
I heaved everything I brought with me to the barracks…

Fred, Xion and Xue Min will be my roommates…

Hah… All the travelling had tire me out. I'll end here before I take my rest…

* * *

**Phase 33 END**


End file.
